So Not The EndMaybe
by Sentinel103
Summary: Years after graduation from Middleton Kim and Ron's lives are not what they thought they would be when they were seniors. One person's sacrifice or another and what happened because of that.
1. Chapter 1

New tale guys so don't read anything into this because it doesn't go with anything. Book 2 of 'The Hunter' is being written so hold your horses. Anyway, this story is placed years after graduation from MH so take that with a grain of salt and is one of my 'what ifs'. It is also 14 chapters long so be patient.

As always, props to CajunBear73.

Let's get it on the road,

ST-103

So Not The End…..Maybe

Chapter 1

 _Lowerton, Colorado:_

The forty something, brown-haired giant of a, man picked up the phone on the third ring. In a deep voice that seemed to come from the Earth itself he said, "Hello, Big Mike's Deli, how may we help you today?"

"I was told I could reach Ronald Stoppable here. Was I mistaken? This is Doctor James Possible…an old friend.", the voice inquired.

"Oh, Kim's Dad. I remember you from high school. One moment, please. He's in the back finishing something up."

Trying to put the name of the eatery and the name of one of his colleagues together, "You're Justine's husband, right?", James inquired.

"Uh, yes sir.", the large former football player told the rocket scientist, "I'll get Ron."

"Thank you Michael."

X

"How are you doing Doctor Possible, I haven't heard from you in quite a while.", Ron picked up after a few moments. He almost sighed as he had almost cut any connection off with the family he had known since he was a small child. Few people understood that the man who was on the phone with Doctor Possible had done some things on purpose to elicit certain _responses_ from _certain_ people. Of course, he had help, very potent and covert help…The kind of help smart people wouldn't talk about.

"You don't come around anymore, son and I see that you are working for Justine's husband since you left your last employment.", the semi-retired rocket scientist told him.

"Yeah, well sir, I've been pretty busy you know, with expanding the business opportunities for my boss and all. Running one takes a lot of time…Anyway with what happened, it's better this way, you know. After everything that happened, I don't think you want me around. Uh, it might cause some friction.", the former hero decided to leave out anything of his 'old' life until he found out what the scientist wanted.

"Don't you think you should try to re-connect with old friends? We haven't heard anything about you since you flew last. It's like you dropped off the face of the Earth for years…"

"Maybe that's not the best thing, considering…But yeah, about that, I had to leave the area a couple of times for assignments and other times for travel for some things I needed at the time. So for a while I was very busy with some things."

"You still seemed to have some time on your hands to pick up the slack after Kimberly retired when she and Josh started their family, before you dropped off the map. Ron Stoppable made a nice name for himself as a professional test pilot as well as some 'other' things over the years.", James paused. "You know you are pretty hard to get a hold of. I had to call in some favors from Global Justice in Kimberly's name and Wade Load to get this number, and if I knew you were here I would have called sooner. Anyway, how is your son? I think Tony, is his name.", James asked, knowing the child of Liz Fairbanks and Ron Stoppable had spent many nights at Kim and Josh's home with their children when they were younger.

"Hey sir, just trying to help out as I can. And I haven't seen the boy in years, he's taken care of now and should grow up nice and healthy and even have his college paid for. His Mother has moved on as should we all."

James thought to himself, _'He's_ _changed, but_ _nothing changes a person_ this _much.'_ "I doubt if she would say that about you." The 'other' red head from the cheer squad was a regular at Kim's home and neither seemed to hold any animosity towards each other as a matter of fact. Though Liz _did_ seem somewhat distant when conversations turned to Ron Stoppable as Kim had tried (though unsuccessfully) to steer them over the last couple of years. She wouldn't talk about him for some reason…not even to rant. Maybe it was the split, the second one he endured from Middleton High cheerleaders.

The blond male half-smiled to himself while thinking of the plan that he and a certain old man came up with when faced with the whole situation for the first time, and quite happy that James couldn't see him, "That was another life sir. Uh, how are you doing? I know you are a busy man…"

James continued to push his 'Father' agenda to make things better between the old friends, "You know there are two sides to every story, and we never really heard yours _or_ Liz's…What happened? She never told my daughter."

Ron frowned, not wanting to have to deal with this again, along with everything else that was wearing him out, "Sir, whatever Kim said is what happened. Liz had her ear you know and if she didn't say anything then, it wasn't worth talking about. I don't wanna mess things up any more than they already are…"

"Are you sure? My daughter has been known to get a little hotheaded at times and has made some interesting observations…"

This caused Ron to laugh and cough again, "Not about this…She was right." Ron paused, then in a hoarse whisper, added, "She was always right."

"So, what happened son?", James really wanted to know since Kim had been making some interesting remarks lately.

"Sir, it's complicated…the situation is better this way…"

"It's not _that_ complicated and Anne has been asking about you…so has Kim. She's been pestering Wade. He won't tell her _anything_."

"Wade's been a good friend and he really doesn't know anything…I wanted to keep him removed from this part of my life. Anyway, I wish I had a few more friends like him sir.", Ron coughed again, knowing that his old friend had orders from several agencies. Including one that was secret…The other? It was _very_ secret.

"I think you have more friends than you know Ronald. But are you going to the class reunion? Kimberly and Doctor Renton wondered about it."

"Ah, no sir, I have no reason to go…I uh, have to work, so if you'll excuse me…", Ron made the excuse as he looked up and saw Big Mike frowning at him. Not at all happy, but the giant _had_ been sworn to secrecy as part of their business deal.

Pausing before leaving as something that had been bothering him for a while was remembered, James asked, "And why do you not have a relationship with your Son? I thought, even if you cheated on Kimberly, you would be man enough to care for the child you and Liz had, and give him someone to look up to, or at _least_ give him your name. She was one of Kim's friends too. They've even stayed in close contact while you have dropped out."

"Doctor Possible there's just some things I really don't feel we need to discuss even after all this time. Sometimes you should just let sleeping dogs lie. It won't do any good to bring them up. So, are you retired yet?", the blond former hero inquired trying to derail James Possible's line of inquiry.

"Ronald I am not _quite_ near that time of my life. Anne only goes in a few days a week now. She's spending a lot of time with the grandkids and gardening."

"That's right. So, did Jim and Tim ever see the light and begin dating?", Ron laughed and coughed.

"Yes, they are both married, but Tim still hasn't figured out how to make them yet I guess.", James laughed along.

"I'll bet he knows more than he gives out Sir. I would think within a year or two you'll have another one or three to bounce on your knee."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't, Ronald."

"Sir, ah, if you don't have anything more, I ah, have a lot of work to do and I really need to get back to it. It's been nice talking to you, but these loaves of bread are not going to bake themselves and the boss is looking at his watch."

"Ronald… _please_ don't hang up. Something has come up and I need your expertize." The former hero suddenly worried that something had happened to his old girlfriend slash partner, who he had been getting ready to marry until events intervened.

Something in James tone got Ron to ask, "What is it Sir? What do you need?"

"I've done a little checking on the _abilities_ that you demonstrated after you returned from Japan and I have an offer for you if you are interested."

"An offer for _me_ after the way I treated my EX-fiancée…You know your _daughter,_ how are you going to trust me? Anyway, what _kind_ of offer?"

"The 'Where no man has gone before' kind of offer, Ronald.", James vaguely replied, "I uh, also reviewed your record as a test pilot. You flew some things that other pilots never thought you would get off the ground, let alone return with good data."

"Sir, if you are pulling my leg I could get very upset. I haven't forgotten how to fight aliens you know…"

"I…I understand, I would like to show you something that I have been working on, Ronald. You have been to space before haven't you?"

"Uh, yes Sir, fourteen times. You know that answer if you got a hold of my records somehow…I haven't been up there since fourteen years after the breakup. Why?"

"As a man who has never been there, I have come up with a mission for myself into deep space. I'd like to explain and show you what I have…I think that I need an experienced pilot. One who does not seem to be doing much at the moment…"

Ron mused as he knew the older man was scraping the bottom of the barrel if he was asking Ron…and this worried him.

"Doctor Possible, at your age, Mrs. Doctor P will chew you out for a month and I'm not sure I want to get in the way, I might not have much left I gotta hold on to what I have.". Ron mentally chastised himself for almost spilling.

James Possible didn't catch on, and replied, "That she might Ronald, that she might…but I am getting more feeble as I age and I have come to the conclusion that I won't get another chance at something like this…I uh, feel this is my last chance, so to speak. And Anne wouldn't understand my need to find out for myself what it is like out there."

"Ah sure Sir, I won't spill to her or Kim either. Anyway, I can't since I avoid them like the plague."

"Thanks, but I don't think you give them enough credit on how to squeeze information out from men. Uh, do you want to come over to the house to discuss this?"

"I'd better not for the reasons I have already mentioned."

"You should, Anne asks about your parents…"

"Sir, I didn't level with them about any of this either, so they don't know the truth about what happened between us and me and Liz and the kid, and Kim…I wasn't just going to not show up some Saturday for Temple with the boy to get their attention. So I haven't talked to them in years. The last time I saw them, they, including Rufus and my Sister, were on the way out of town in their cars following the moving van. They were really pissed at me for my antics. Not that I blamed them though.", Ron laughed hoarsely, "I would finally have the last laugh with that 'this is our way of telling you thing'." He paused to wearily sigh, "I assure you I'll talk to my boss to see if he can handle the business if I decide to go with you."

"Thank you Ronald."

"Could we meet at the Space Center tomorrow or Thursday Doctor Possible to discuss this mission of _ours?_ "

"That would be great. And Ronald, could you call me James? … I think we have known each other long enough to cut through the formalities.", the rocket scientist suggested hoping he would relent and at least come to the house for the first time in years.

"Sir, you practically raised me for seventeen of my first twenty-one years…I don't think that I can use a first name basis for you just like I can't for Mister Barkin and my Dad. Anyway, if I hadn't screwed the pooch you would have been my Father-in-law and there is no way I could disrespect him…well more than I did…"

"Son…I…."

"Sir, let's just face it. Kim and I weren't going to make a serious relationship out of this. I came to that conclusion while I was in Japan. Anyway, you have a pretty good Son-in-law, you ought to take them all out for dinner sometime."

"Well I was planning something more on…

"So, about noon tomorrow, then?", Ron interrupted as he still chided himself about the things he had done upon returning from Japan while Kim was going to college in Europe, and how he had acted to get the results that he felt he needed at the time. The red head had finally had enough of it and broke it off nearly the moment she returned home after the media had hounded her about the topic.

Sighing in resignation, "Yes Ronald, noon would be fine. If you can make it."

"As long as your daughter isn't at the Space Center; yes. She might freak out a little and we don't want to have any blood of mine spilt or carnage there, now do we? We both know how she is and I just don't think she's gotten over my indiscretions yet."

"Why is that Son? Anyway Kimberly doesn't talk about you like that now."

"I uh, sorta have my reasons sir. So…she doesn't want to toss me into a vat of acid? Well maybe in other forty or fifty years she'll forgive me…if I don't screw up again."

"I'll leave word at the gate that you are supposed to have a pass and I will make sure my daughter isn't onsite. She's out of town until the weekend."

"Thanks Doctor Possible, I'll see you tomorrow at noon.", Ron hung up the phone.

Mike Little was looking on with interest at his longtime partner, as the conversation had been over the speakerphone. His voice rumbled when he talked, "Are you gonna leave with Kim's Dad, Ron?" He thought for a minute having heard the whole conversation then continued, "Justine isn't going to be happy about this, you had another bout of that cancer and you're still weak."

" _Cancers_ , you mean Mike. Anyway, I might, buddy and if I do, then the deli belongs to you just like when we had the lawyers write it all up. Hey do you wanna take off early today? I can handle the evening rush. I'll bet Justine has something special planned if you get home before she does.", Ron avoided the rest of the comment.

"Yeah Justine might, thanks Ron.", the giant almost tore his apron off and headed to the door.

"See ya in tomorrow afternoon Big Guy.", Ron laughed as he got back to work knowing that he didn't have to explain things to his partner and his partner's nosy wife. They already knew and had promised to keep his secrets to themselves.

X

As he was driving home from work he called the duty desk of the agency he was retired from and had himself put through to Director Du.

The current Director of Global Justice immediately got his ongoing snark in, "What do you want Stoppable? I can't believe you're not dead yet."

"Sorry to disappoint you, prick, but I'm still drawing a disability retirement on _your_ dime. But all social conversation aside I have something you might be interested in."

"Oh? Do you mean that you've decided on cremation as a way of disposing your sorry ass because you can't find more than _one_ pallbearer?"

"You should be so lucky asshole; the agency still owes me a full funeral even if nobody comes…And I _intend_ to collect, too. But I want you to know I had an interesting call today Willie Boy. Your guy Wade told _someone_ how to get a hold of me.", Ron chuckled as he called the Director by his 'pet' name, "Anyway I think I'll hire a dozen professional mourners, that ought to set the tone. And just think, GJ will be paying for them."

"Bite me Stoppable! Now who got a hold of you?", as Du wondered if the memos he had received were true.

Ron wasn't listening to Will, "Kim Possible's old man. He wants to go into space on something he's been working on. Of course I suggested that you fly the damned thing since we both know that the best maneuver that you know is how to auger anything that has wings."

"Shit Stoppable! He can't do that!", Will ignored the snide comment about his 'skills', "It's too dangerous. He's not an expendable asset…You are."

"I know, I used to be one of _yours_ remember."

"Yeah, that wasn't our fault…So what did he want from you Stoppable?"

"Get this, he wants me to fly the thing. Just the two of us, like we're pals or something."

"OK."

"What do you mean… _OK_?"

"You can fly the thing…don't let that old man go though, or make up an accident and use the escape pod. Anything to keep that geezer safe."

"Remember I'm medically retired. Things keep falling off my body."

"You are hereby reactivated."

"Get _bent_ , Willie."

"No, I mean it…I'm serious. You are hereby reactivated and ordered to keep Doctor Possible on the ground one way or another. Under paragraph eighteen, sub-paragraph twenty-seven, part three _._ _ **'The Director can recall any former agent under the emergency provisions of standard agent contracts'.**_ Sorry Stoppable, welcome back to GJ. You don't want me to recall Kim if you renege on your duties, do you? I'd hate to put her in danger….."

"Fine, just fine. I'll do what you want…just leave her out of this. I'll keep him on the ground…Somehow."

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now call my staff or Load when you find out more and…"

"Drop dead prick.", Ron angrily shut down his connection and tossed his phone into the passenger seat.

X

It was after midnight when the blond unlocked the door to his dark and quiet condo. He had stopped off at the twenty-four hour grocery store and picked up some essentials. He had planned for a more extensive trip, but with the Possible Mission looming he knew that buying a bunch of things would just be a waste of hard earned cash.

As he entered with the two bags he glanced over at the answering machine and saw the red LED blinking. _'_ _Crud, now_ _what?'_ The former hero placed the bags down on his kitchen slash dining room table, including a bag from the deli. Even though Ron could afford fancier digs, he didn't care to the waste money that he had set aside for his heirs. If he ever found them again. After he put the perishables away into his small refrigerator, Ron went over and pushed the button on the answering machine as he glanced around his main room, admiring some art work he had invested in and was covertly buying at auction through an intermediary.

Doctor Wade Load's now very deep voice soon came on **, "Hey Ron how are you doing?** **Uh, GJ** **has heard that Doctor Possible is trying to find** **you. We** **haven't notified the Director yet."** The voice paused then continued.

" **Doctor** **Possible actually called me up and got the deli's phone number…** **Sorry** **, but I was afraid he was gonna** **sic** **Kim on me. Anyway I also contacted the Space Center and they think he wants to take a** **joyride** **on that damned enhanced** **Kepler deathtrap** **that he's been working on. And Kim has called too. Anyway give me a call when you get in if you still have my number."**

' _Great I got a delusional old man_ _who wants_ _to go into space…_ _He_ _probably wants to send his favorite target into the closest black hole and that jerk Du wants a guy in my condition to make it all good in the end. Kim will probably want to help him…_ _Anyway_ _who cares? Maybe someone will put a bullet in my brain to stop all this.',_ Ron mused as he pulled a beer out to get some calories into his system so that his body would at least have _something_ to burn other than the muscle that he desperately needed, since his weight was at its lowest in twenty years.

The blond looked at the deli's food that he had brought home with him, as one of the employees had implored him to take something with him. With disdain he tossed the bag from one of the best delis ever to grace the Earth (or at least west of the Mississippi River) into the garbage before he opened the bottle of beer, not caring if he had anything to eat. Just hoping the beer would stay down unlike almost everything else he attempted to consume in the last five years.

With a sigh, Ron lifted the receiver and dialed a memorized number. "Hey Wade, pick up, its Ron."

"Ron! Hey it's a good thing I got a hold of you.", the former tech guru of Team Possible told his friend after a few seconds of waiting.

"Yeah buddy…So, what do you need?"

"Uh Kim's Dad got a hold of you, didn't he?", Wade asked. "I couldn't just say no to him…Kim and I are still friends."

"Yup. It's good to have friends Wade. I'm glad you have some.", Ron took another sip of his cold brew, wondering if he ought to even look up the channel master on his TV to see if there was anything good on before going to bed.

"Well what are you going to do? Kim is worried…She left me about three messages too, but she doesn't have any idea of what her Dad wants to do."

"So, she's been worried before."

"Ron you don't sound like a hero…"

"That's 'cause I'm _not_ …I'm a _medically retired sidekick,_ remember? Not that the reason _why_ is in my files, though. Anyway you'll find out in the morning that your _boss_ unretired me tonight."

"Uh I didn't have anything to do with reactivating you…Anyway that wasn't her fault…"

"You're right, it was mine and I took full responsibility for it too, if you don't remember.", Ron sniffed to himself, "She had nothing to do with it, it's all on me."

"Well you're acting like it was Kim's fault…"

"No, I'm not…Anyway she's happy with two and a half kids, or whatever, from what James Possible told me today. At least she's _able_ to have kids."

"And you're not?", Wade shot back. He had been blocked from reading Ron Stoppable's medical files, leaving out that Kim had three children. One of which he was the Godfather to.

"Nope. So we're batting .500 for the old team. If we were in the majors that would be worth millions a year.", Ron snarked, "If we'd stayed together we'd be batting a big fat zero, unless she cheated on me. Then not only would there be no more Stoppables we'd have to count on Jim and Tim to get _Possibles_ …Ya know, now that I think of it, Jim already has one so that is wrong…" And was hit with a coughing fit.

"Ron are you…"

"I'm as fine as can be Wade, thanks for asking…Now from what you were saying.", cough, cough… "Kim is worried about her old man going into space."

"Well Ron, Kim doesn't know and the Space Center doesn't want him to go, but with everything he's done over the years… they just can't say no to him."

"Then they should just ground him. _That's_ easy enough. They can lock him to his desk.", cough, cough-hack, "Hold on a second, be right back."

Two minutes later Ron returned, "Thanks Wade, at least there was no blood this time."

"Ron? How often does this happen?"

"It's easier to count the number of times it _doesn't_ happen, Wade…"

"Uh Ron…"

"Yeah, Wade buddy."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since that time, I…", cough-cough, "killed Demento…that ray that hit me completely saturated my body with radiation and it started killing all sorts of good shit that I need to live with. The only good thing was I able to shield Kim completely." Ron paused realizing he had just spilled something to his friend that most people including his parents didn't know, "Anyway the hacking and coughing is just a recent development…again."

"If you were hurt why didn't Kim take over and subdue him?"

"She was knocked out and I became enraged. It was like I was outside of my body watching it happen. I smashed his ass….flat. I killed that pigmy Napoleon Complexed shitball."

" _Ron?_ "

The blond muttered, " _Shit!_ Me and my big mouth…" Then louder, "OK…you gotta swear not to tell _anybody_ …Only my partner Mike and his squeeze know, it was part of our deal that they keeps their mouths shut. Du doesn't know any of this so you can't reveal any of this Betts and I made a deal back in the day. Anyway, all he knows is that I'm screwed up beyond belief…"

"Ron?"

"You **WANNA** know? If you do you gotta _swear_ …not to tell… _anyone_.", Ron grit out as his stomach rumbled again.

"Yeah.", Wade told his old friend.

"OK…the truth. I'm dying…I have been since that mission. That kid that Liz had ain't mine…You can check the DNA, but then, mine is screwed up."

"Then how…"

"She got careless and got knocked up. I found out after….", cough, "when I got back from Japan, she needed help and I needed a cover…a plausible reason to give Kim an out from us getting hitched. I didn't want to screw up her life." Ron coughed again. "Funny thing is, she has no idea she was 'played' by her dumb-assed former boyfriend and his buddies. Her Dad told me just today that she's not mad anymore."

"Ron…what happened there?"

"The Docs had to remove them _both_ …The cancer was spreading too fast. So there's no way that kid was mine. I paid the child support…", cough cough, "for him and support for his Mom…I think she finally found a guy now. I look like the proverbial asshole to them and I got Liz to agree to not say anything, just that the kid is mine although it's a damned lie."

"Ron you gotta tell Kim…"

"Why?"

"She thinks you hurt her…that you _cheated_ on her."

"I know what she thinks but, if you think what she has going on about me is bad _now_ , try…", cough, hack, cough, "try this Wade. I took a lethal dose of radiation for her and have had to have some operations _over several years_ to remove cancerous organs…Which one is gonna hurt her _more_ , huh? I like my way more…Less pain to her. She can place the blame on her ex, that way and before she even knows or cares to know…I'll be long gone. Only the damned MMP is keeping me alive, it's fighting the cancers in my body…but it can't win, I lose a little bit every day. All that I'm left with is pain and I don't want to get hooked on any drugs so I haven't been taking any."

" _Shit_ Ron! You _have_ to tell Kim and her Mom. They won't give it up and then they'll be trying to take the blame all for themselves. You gotta tell them what's going on. They have a good hospital in Middleton."

"…I'm a big boy Wade, I can handle my own problems." Ron paused for another round of hacking, "Anyway screw me…it's your damned boss's fault he reactivated me."

"Ron, I hate your ass…"

"Get in line.", the blond rubbed his hair (or what was left of his hair) and muttered, "You're not old enough to have developed a good hate…I know, I hate my stupid body. The only good thing is that there's less of it every year."

"Well, we _should_ keep James Possible from getting on the Kepler. Even if you couldn't help."

"Yeah, I know, I'm working on an idea…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's a _surprise_ , Wade.", Ron coughed and hacked again.

"What is it then, Ron?"

Cough, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Ron coughed a few more times, "Listen buddy, it was nice talking to you, but tonight is a school night and I gotta get my beauty rest. I'll call you again after I meet with Doctor Possible tomorrow."

X

" _Master?",_ Ron called as he had calmed himself while seated in the Lotus Position…well half lotus position since his left leg was in Japan (Ron had removed the titanium prosthetic limb and set it away from him, he couldn't meditate with it on).

The ancient human inquired, _"Yes my friend, how are you feeling?"_ (Sensei had years before turned over teaching to others at Yamanouchi...AN)

" _Not well, but that was expected. Enough news about my worthless_ _self, Sensei_ _. You told me before if I thought that if I could no longer wield the Lotus Blade, you would be honored to have it back in its ancestral home…I think the time has come to take action to make sure that the Blade returns to_ _Yamanouchi. Its_ _caretaker understands the path he must travel…_ _Finally_ _."_

" _Ah, and what_ _makes you think it is_ _time, my_ _friend?"_

" _Sir, events_ _are moving for which I cannot guarantee the outcome, it would be better to have this out of the way and be safe.",_ Ron informed the red robed ninja master who was nearing his own retirement.

" _I see, I will send assets to Middleton to obtain the honored weapon from you. You will be honored in the eyes of Yamanouchi."_

" _I didn't really do it for all that, but thank you Master, it is a weight off my soul. Good night Sir."_

" _Sleep well Stoppable-_ _sama. May_ _the Kami guard your honored soul."_

" _Thank you, but it is too late for me and they already have too much to worry about. I must find a way to give it back."_

" _Then it is near?"_

" _Yes. Farewell_ _Master."_

Ron opened his eyes and sighed knowing that one more obstacle would soon be overcome. He had to reach for support as he rose from his position on his one leg, so that he could take a shower and go to bed.

XXXXX

Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself not CajunBear73, we just do this to mess with our readers to make sure they take their meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are again, an interesting premise isn't it? James Possible wanting to go into space as a last hurrah. Of course since the agency doesn't really want him to go 'out there' they have made it difficult, but the genius seems to have found a way…..his daughter's Ex.

Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, alerted and or reviewed. Speaking of reviews let's get to them: CB73, Ron's life sucks…really sucks in more ways than one; Jimmy1201, Ron lasts quite a while and he has lasted for years even when the docs thought he was going to croak on them…MMP baby; Mindless Violence Fan, your welcome. Does Ron find happiness? Yeah, I guess at the end, but he knew it was never about him.

Invader Johnny, yeah Kim's happiness was foremost in Ron's mind. Does Yamanouchi like this approach? You'll have to stick with it and find out; Bobtrumpet, thanks…it goes downhill; Eckles, Ron is not the happy go lucky teen anymore. He has done more than a few things to taint his soul. The former semi-hero has turned more than a little sarcastic over the years and bitter as well, probably from surviving as long as he has.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for his continued beta support.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

So Not The End…Maybe

Chapter 2

 _Middleton Space Center:_

"I see you are punctual, Ronald. And you look like you have lost a lot of weight.", the grey-haired rocket scientist smiled as he offered his hand. Then the color drained from his face as he studied the pale haggard face of the man he knew was _less_ than forty-five years old, "Have you been sick?"

"It's taken years, but yes sir, I try…I uh had to go on a diet…I got fat as a hog and I felt I had to get back to my test pilot weight if I was going to feel better.", Ron lied as he tapped his stomach, "Tight as a two-by-twelve now, so I'm fit as a fiddle."

James had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I see…Would you follow me into the conference room, please?"

"Lead the way Doctor Possible.", Ron half-smiled, falling in behind the older man knowing that they could never really be friends after what had transpired years before.

Once they were inside the conference room James Possible removed the cover from a projector and turned it on. "This Ronald, is the new enhanced Kepler four. I have back engineered some Lorwardian tech into it and have set it up for true interstellar travel; a first for mankind. I have also included material for the skin from the old Hephaestus Project which will allow us to travel much faster in the atmosphere as it will change shape depending on what the computer tells it to do. Now to launch from the Earth to orbit we'll use the next generation Kepler rocket engines like we used in the space plane. They will get us to an altitude of about six hundred miles depending on much cargo we are carrying.", James pushed a button on the computer to show how this was done in animation when he paused.

"Wow sir, it looks like you really did it this time, did DARPA have anything to do with this…."

"You know about _that_ Agency Ronald? Sigh. Yes, they did the preliminary work on the chassis…though that's classified. They decided that they didn't want to continue the project so we took it over and then we modified it."

"Of course, I know about them, I did some flying for them on similar projects for a couple of years. But why did you want to show me this? It looks like several models I've taken up…"

"Son, that's not the best part."

"Oh?"

"Yes, like I said we have _true_ interstellar travel, by that I mean _faster_ than light…"

James paused, "After we get to about seven hundred miles out, we then dial the faster than light mode. We can turn it down to one tenth of one percent of light speed for when we are just getting out of orbit. Then we turn it on so that the backwash of the engines doesn't hit the Earth straight on, then and we are _off_. I calculate that once we get to the Ort Cloud we'll be able to use all the power in the engines. And it will be a great shakedown before we open it all the way up." James was becoming excited with explaining about the craft.

"So, you could launch your passenger to the closest black hole for _real_ now? I suppose Josh might want to watch his Ps and Qs.", Ron smiled remembering the threats he had received while younger, "And he should always remember where his hands are while in your presence."

James' frown turned into a half smile, "Well I suppose I _could_ Ronald, but that joke wore itself a little thin…Though I might revive it to reward _ **you**_ for the way you have handled my daughter and Elizabeth. I am still unhappy about you being unfaithful to Kimberly with one of her best friends…"

"Doctor Possible, I apologized to Kim, but an apology doesn't really do it if you know what I mean. At least she has a better and fulfilling life now.", he replied while he thought to himself _, 'And I am not living a lie now…Well, not much of one.'_

"Joshua has turned into a fine husband and Father, Ronald…"

"I'm sure he has sir…But, is she happy?"

"Kimberly is quite content." James gave Ron some insight then inquired, "So, how are you?"

"I _accept_ my sitch sir, it's the best I can do."

"What _is_ your _sitch_ Ronald? If you hadn't cheated on Kimberly…"

"Then we might have gotten married, you would have found out that I am a bigger rat than even you had envisioned. So at least you don't have to worry about me as a son-in-law. As for what's going on…It's not much of a story…but maybe if we get bored on the _impending_ space flight, I'll tell you all about it then you'll be bored out of your mind as well anyone else who knows the facts. Now why don't you show me the big surprise, sir?"

James chuckled softly at Ron's self-characterization, which was very near the one his daughter used when she found out about his _activities_ after he had returned from Japan while Kim was in Europe going to college, "As you know, that large Lordwardian ship crashed and didn't blow up, though the bodies were burned beyond all recognition. So we were able to find quite a few things in their designs that we could adapt to our equipment and overcome some things that were holding us back in space exploration. It was more of a 'goldmine' than were the 'walkers' that you destroyed."

"Such as Sir?"

"Their power plants and engine designs and the way that they made their environmental systems work. The enhanced Kepler will be the first human space ship that incorporates all these changes together. It has taken a long time to make everything work.", James explained, "We'll even have artificial gravity on the flight."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Let me show you the computer simulation of how it flies Ronald."

After half an hour Ron nodded, "Doctor Possible I think you have done a great job on the flight simulator from the Kepler engine mode to the Faster Than Light mode. Now what do you need me for?"

"Along with Kimmie, you too have been at the controls Ronald, at least for the Kepler and I think that is the hard part of the equation. Once we get out of the atmosphere it would be a lot more forgiving to navigate. And we will have a couple of advanced computers tied in to the controls that will aid us."

"So, you have other pilots available to you…"

James got up and opened the door and looked outside then returned, "Ronald this project is under the radar…I thought since you are on the 'outs' in the hero business you might want to try this to get that adrenalin fix that you used to with Kimberly and maybe end up doing some good. That and maybe to show everyone that you're not _that_ big of a jerk. It could give you a form of redemption, maybe a chance to rejoin society again as a good guy."

Ron glanced at the frowning man who once would have been his Father-in-law, "What do you need from me, sir?"

"I want you to fly it…with me as 'Mission Commander'. There will be just the two of us onboard. You will have to take and pass a physical and a psychiatric exam to qualify for this mission…You look like you have lost a lot of weight, why is that?", James asked not really happy with the original answer.

"Sir I was getting fat and decided to lose a bunch like I told you before, the heart is a lot better now than it was a year ago.", Ron explained as he lied through his teeth. While not liking the sound of this and coming to the thought that James might have gone a little around the bend.

"OK, I can buy into that, you don't look like you have any fat on you now…but your skin is pasty…"

"I wintered in the arctic sir. Not much sunlight, you know…I'm all about adventure.", Ron replied knowing he'd have to 'adjust' his files upon getting home.

"You'll still have to pass the physical…"

"When do you want me to take it, Doctor?"

"Ah, you're not like you were when you were in high school…"

"I've changed…a lot sir…", as Ron didn't feel the need to inform the man he once looked up to as his 'second' Father any more than he absolutely had to. The seed of an idea forming in his head with the information that he had been given over the last twenty-four hours.

Sigh, "Follow me.", James rose from his seat and led Ron down the hallway and into another one.

He knocked on a door, "Justine are you available to run a physical for me?"

The slight blonde didn't look up from her computer screen, "Sure James, please sit and make yourself comfortable."

"It's not for me, it's for a ' _friend'_ mine about that project I was thinking about."

Justine still didn't look up, "OK James, I'll be right with you then Mister….." At this point she glanced up, " _Ron?_ "

"Yeah, hi brain girl, uh long time no see." (Since a week previously….AN)

"Thanks James, I'll take it from here.", Justine told him as she pointed at Ron to a seat and then waved at the rocket scientist for him to leave.

Doctor Justine Flanner-Little PhD and MD just stared at the former Middleton Mad Dog and frowned. Then she reached over to her phone and pushed a button. A moment later she ordered, "Come into my office right away _please_."

"Getting nice in your old age ain't you miss bossy pants?"

Since the door was now closed she gave him the 'look' and grated out, "What the hell are you doing here, Stoppable?"

"Nice how you talk to your husband's boss isn't it, miss smarty pants? If you must know, I'm gonna take the Kepler up."

"You clown…how did you get pushed into _that_ hairbrained scheme of Doctor Possible's?"

"He called me…Didn't Mike tell you last night?"

"No, I guess he forgot…but you are in no condition to take that space plane out…Gawwd, you just returned from Japan after they lopped off your leg and all that _other_ stuff. You're more dead than alive."

"Yeah being alive never felt so shitty, girlfriend."

"I can't let you go up, it might kill you…"

"It's about time something did. I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Ron, I'm serious."

"So am I girlfriend, and there's no way that James Possible should be going into space…at least alone."

"We agree on that, but neither should you…You've already got one foot in the grave…"

"So, all the Japanese doctors keep claiming. Anyway, you get me qualified to go and I'll make sure that Mister Doctor P doesn't get on board that deathtrap or at least get in a position where he might get killed over it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Lie and cheat, it comes easy after a while… _I_ should know."

"You didn't…I…I read the manuscript."

" _What_ manuscript?"

"The one you tossed out after you wrote it."

"Huh?"

"Does the title; 'Revelations and Responsibilities' ring a bell? How about its subtitle; 'A Sidekick's Memories Of Ultimate Victory _and_ Ultimate Failure' I read the whole thing from cover to cover. Mikie read what he was able to understand. I've waited a long time to tell you that…"

"Shit! Where did you get that?"

"From the dumpster you tossed it in, asshole! Remember? I was at the deli that night."

"Shit…"

Justine's door opened and a wheelchair bound young man came inside, obviously not happy, "Is that two timing prick in here? I heard rumors _he_ was in the facility."

"Hey Renton, come in to look at the freak too?", Ron snorted and almost coughed.

"I wish I could stand so that I can kick your ass for what you did…"

"Here let me get down on my knees to make it easier for you…"

"Knock it off, Stoppable!", Justine decided this might get out of hand real fast. "Renton, don't you dare touch him."

"He hurt Kim."

"See Justine? Most of the votes are in…"

"Shut up or you _fail_ the damned physical, Stoppable."

"Then I'll steal the **damned** plane and make your security look like a joke! I'm good enough for _that_ …at least. I might even buzz this building and blow out all the windows. THAT ought to get everyone's attention."

Felix hissed, "What happened to you Stoppable?"

"I got killed, it was so much fun I decided to make a career of it."

Justine stepped between the two former friends, "Knock it off? … Dammit Felix, Ron didn't cheat on Kim…He's dying…he set the whole thing up. He did it so that she would be happy."

" _Thanks_ girlfriend.", Ron coughed, "I'll remember that when it's time for raises."

"Damn you, now why do you want to go up with Doctor Possible?"

"I don't want to go girlfriend, the only reason that I'm here is 'cause Wade and a whole bunch of other people don't want him to go. GJ even reactivated me for the purpose of keeping him on the ground…That's _why_ Justine…And for some dumb-assed reason he trusts me…And after _everything,_ I should be the last person on Earth who should be in _that_ position! Listen, I won't let him get out of orbit, it's the least I can do for Kim…and Anne. If something happens and we do take off we'll have a mechanical problem and get into the rescue pod and come back to Earth. Then they'll be happy, Anne and her family will be happy, and I'll be happy as long as you assholes leave me alone from then on and let me die in peace."

"Just into orbit and back Ron? As simple as _that?_ ", Felix asked, "I don't trust you."

"Yeah, I know, but can you write the program for it and load it onto a laptop so that I can make changes?"

"Yeah."

"Gooood. Now Justine let me know what you want my readings to be and give me a minute to focus. Come on, I have a shift today and Mike isn't gonna be happy if I'm not on time. He needs his first team dishwasher, none of the other guys are worth a ding using that machine…I so need to buy a new one before Mike has a revolt on his hands."

X

Felix watched in awe as Justine took the cuff off Ron's upper arm, "How did you do that?"

"Somehow I can make my body do some things even though it screws me up for a while. I'm gonna pay for this tonight."

Justine looked that the blond (well if he had much hair), "I have to get X-rays and an MRI Ron. Are you gonna be able to pass those?"

"No, you're going to have to fudge the data and use someone else's info for me. I hate to make a criminal out of you, but James Possible being safe is my utmost priority now."

"Great I wanted to wait a couple of years to retire, this _was_ a good job…"

"You've got the funds and Mike is gonna need a new helper with me taking the flight and then retiring after…", Ron quickly shut his trap, almost spilling the rest.

"Yeah from Medical Doctor and a top-rated researcher to somebody who makes sandwiches…it's going to be a _great_ career move Ron…"

"Yeah, well I don't think _I_ can make any more of them girlfriend. A little more whittling by the docs and ole Ronnie boy is going to be without _any_ legs…I might as well have them take everything below the neck and get it over with.

"I can't use mine Stoppable…"

"Can you make kids?"

"Yeah we have a son."

"Good for you, ya have me beat…Uh do I know your wife?"

"Yeah, remember Zita?"

"You're lucky to have her, I burnt through my allowance one week just to get her to notice me."

"Did it work Ron? She never talked about it."

"Yeah one and a half cold dates, I wasn't her type…Can't say I blame her though. Once a loser, always a loser."

"Yeah I can imagine…I can't see what Kim saw in you either since you came back home from Japan."

Ron was just about done talking about this but added, "Yeah I didn't either, you have upper class and you have lower class. I'm the lowest of the low."

"That's not how it was in high school…"

"Yeah keep thinking that, you got that MRI thing warmed up smart girl? We can at least use the file number even if we overwrite fake info."

"You mean **I** get to overwrite it don't you Stoppable?"

"Yeah sorry."

"You owe me over this."

Sigh, "What do you want this time?"

"Your signature on the manuscript _and_ a signed and dated signature on a picture of you and me with the book."

"Why?"

"Stoppable, sometime down the road smart people are going to start asking questions about the guy who stopped the invasion and then dropped out of sight. And some of those people are going to make connections, too. If you're not around to pin the blame on then they are going to come looking for me and Mike. I don't want him hurt by this."

Cough, "Girlfriend you drive a hard bargain."

"Yeah and you're a jerk too, now lay down on that shuttle there and we'll get some nice pictures of you. I'll explain to Renton what he's looking at. Do you want to listen to any music while you are lying quietly?"

"You know I don't listen to music any more, but I could dig soothing surf sounds.", the former hero half-smiled as he stripped down to his boxers then removed his prostatic limb so that it wouldn't interfere with the equipment.

"We don't have any of that Ron…"

"Hey it's alright Justine. I don't need anything. I'll do that meditation thing that Mike thinks is so weird."

Felix gazed at his old friend and began to ponder all the scars on his body wondering just how much pain the former sidekick was in.

"Uh Ron…"

"Just call me Stoppable Renton. Only my friends call me Ron."

"Then why does Justine call you Ron?"

"She's helped put me back together more than a few times over the last ten years.", then Ron coughed again, "Though I think she likes to see how much I'll do like a lab rat."

"OK Ron, lay down and put your arms to your sides, this is going to take a while.", Justine chided, "It looks like the stump is healing just fine."

"Damn! Don't hex it, girlfriend. It was harder than you know to learn how to navigate with that piece of metal down there."

"Quit calling me girlfriend, Stoppable and lay back or we'll never get done.", the blond genius told him firmly.

"Yeah, yeah that's what all the women say. Come on, let's get this done." Then to Felix, he nodded, "What are you waiting for? You wanna see me do a one-legged jig?"

"Stoppable you've become a real prick…"

"I always knew you were smart Renton, now please shut your trap. I need some peace and quiet and all this nagging from you guys is making me ill.", the former hero retorted as the cart rolled Ron in to the machine.

"Uh what are those scars?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones on the left side of your chest."

"That's where they took half a lung. They keep doing this and my new name will be Zipper Boy.", Ron snorted making fun of his own problems.

"Are you sure you can fly that thing?"

"Are you sure I can't?"

"Ron if people…"

"I told you to call me Stoppable."

"Have it your own way, if people see those scars there might be questions…"

"And seeing me with a titanium leg _isn't_ going to raise questions?"

XX

 _James Possible's lab:_

With a small smile and a bit of hope, he dialed his home. "Hello.", Anne's voice came through.

"Are you having fun babysitting today, honey?"

"Oh yes James, but they've been keeping me busy. We were at the park for a few hours. How has your day been going?", the surgeon inquired.

"We've been doing runups on the new space plane, dear. She seems like she's ready to go."

"That's nice Jimmy. This is your baby isn't it?"

"It sure is, they've finally given me the go-ahead to suit up."

" _James?_ Are you sure? You've never flown into space before…"

"I'm sure Annie, I've been taking physicals and doing physical training for the last half year. I have secured the services of a very good pilot. He has actually flown an earlier version of the Kepler. We'll probably just make about sixty or seventy orbits at about seven hundred miles and then land it right back at the Space Center.", the rocket scientist lied really wanting to at least get to Mars so that some of his dreams would be fulfilled.

"Well as long as you are safe. You're getting a little long in the tooth to be doing this."

"I know dear, I understand this is the only time I'm going to get to fly and I want to make it memorable. When I retire I'll be able to talk about my mission, just the way Kimberly talks about all the missions she did before she decided it was time to raise a family."

"When are you planning to try the flight Jimmy?"

"Middle to late next week, a lot depends on how well the pilot does. He has to take his physicals. As a matter of fact he's taking one right now."

"I hope he passes dear, then you can have your mission and then I'm going to _ground_ you. So, you'd better get your fill of space, because this is your only shot."

James smiled as he came up with another idea, "Why don't you and the rest of the family come out to the Space Center to see us take off?"

"That sounds nice, maybe Kimberly and her family will be able to come out. I'm sure she and the grandkids will be excited."

"Sure, and while the pilot goes through the checks and begins the pre-flight routine, I'll show the simulation of the flight and what we expect to accomplish. Then you can say hi to him and then we'll blast off.", James was becoming more excited thinking about the chance at reuniting again Kim and her ex, even though she had a family with Josh now.

"Annie are the grandkids staying with us tonight? I don't remember their schedule."

"Yes Jimmy, Kim and Josh won't be home until this weekend."

"I heard of a nice place to go eat. I think once Kimmie is home we should go."

"What's the name of it?"

"Ummm I forget. One of the people who work here knows people who work there…It's down in Lowerton.", James explained, wanting to see where Ron worked and why he had been out of sight for so long.

"Well we can't go until the weekend Jimmy, we have a cookout tomorrow night over at the Reeds and then we have the band in the park thing that we go to every Friday. And Saturday is our night for dancing. So Saturday afternoon will be the soonest we can go. Maybe we can go for lunch.", Anne suggested, not having any idea of what her husband was up to.

XX

 _Justine's Lab:_

"Are you guys about done?", Ron asked.

"Just about…"

"Well you better hurry, I'm gonna puke I can't take this any longer."

The blonde genius glanced at Felix Renton and nodded as she pushed two buttons, "We're shutting down."

Within a minute Ron was seated up and was hopping on one foot towards the restroom.

Five minutes later the door opened and Ron Stoppable (still only in boxers) hopped out and made his way to his metal leg and his clothes.

After putting himself together, Justine told him to sit.

"Ron you're right. I have to take someone else's images and put them under your filename. You have too much stuff missing.", Justine Little informed him.

"Yeah I know I'm missing some parts, but who needs stuff to make kids…."

"No spleen or gall bladder either and only half your liver…You, you know that you don't have the normal amount of colon, too."

"Yeah, but you knew about that ahead of time. Funny thing I still have both kidneys…"

"Ron, this could _kill_ you…"

" _Good_! About time. Renton make sure you have a landing program installed too…you know, just in case. So if something happens to me, Doctor Possible can get back."

Justine hissed, "If you croak up there they're going to come after me, maybe Doctor Renton too…"

"And if I don't go then some other clown is gonna fly that piece of crap and then there's a better chance that we lose Doc P, which would you rather have?"

Justine looked at the former hero, "If you can promise me that James Possible will not get on the bird, you can go….."

"Renton, can you write it into the program where they can't land the Kepler from the ground? Like I said, we might not be able to keep Doctor Possible from getting on if everything goes sideways, but we can keep him from getting out of orbit and there are a lot of ways to get him home safe from there."

"Yeah, but it's going to take a couple of days. Do you have a real good laptop?"

"Yeah, I do. You install everything on it to fly and the cable to hook it up with instructions and I'll make sure that nobody but me gets on it if I can get away with it…and come to think of it, I'm gonna want to know where to plug it in, too."

"You're going to get me fired and maybe prosecuted."

"You want James Possible on that flying coffin?"

"No."

The former sidekick didn't know exactly how this current 'sitch was going to play out so he had to play it by ear and muttered, "Then, make your choice."

Felix inquired, knowing how focused the rocket scientist was, "How are you going to keep him off of it?"

"He can't get on it if he's missed the flight, I mean this might go south so we have to have a backup plan just in case."

Justine growled, "But _you'll_ be on the flight…"

" _Somebody_ has to fly it. I'll take it up and enough stuff will go wrong with it, the mayday will be believable…Look at the safety record of that piece of crap…It almost exploded on me… _twice_ …Well it did once, but somehow I made it back…"

Justine was quiet for a moment, "OK, I'll have your medical clearances Ron, but you have to convince a shrink that you're not a walking timebomb…"

"I know of a couple that will certify me…Can I call them in?"

Felix frowned, "As long as they meet our credentials? Sure."

"I'll make the arrangements then. I'm sure their creds are just as sound as the ones here at the center."

Felix Renton frowned, "Ro….Stoppable, _I_ will determine their qualifications, as far as I'm concerned you can try and pass through our shrinks."

"Sorry Renton, but I have paperwork from GJ that says these people that I am offering to bring in are the only ones to brief me, they have detailed knowledge of my past…I have this lifetime monkey on my back from some stuff I did years ago. Nobody gets to talk to me about certain things without authorized 'people' being there. If _they_ don't do it, I can't fly for you clowns and I can go back to what I was doing before I was interrupted."

"And what were you doing?"

"None of your business, you're not my keeper.", Ron, now having put on his leg and clothes, began to leave.

Justine butt in trying to diffuse the situation, "Felix, let them interview him, we will sit in…but they have to do it here at the Space Center. If they say he's alright to go, he goes, if they don't give the approval he's grounded."

Ron looked from Justine to Felix. Sighing, "I agree."

"Yeah, OK.", the wheelchair bound genius replied, still wondering what had really happened to his former high school best friend.

"OK, get that program written. Also, I want a program to return to base as well, don't forget that…I don't want to spend the rest of my pathetic life up there…. And is there a way to give directions to the Kepler like from Mars or some place?"

"Yeah Stoppable I can take care of that. I can do a reverse azimuth from several well-known stars, even though everything is moving the relationship of the solar system to them stays about the same that is, unless your trip is going to last a few thousand years."

"Good I don't expect _that_ to happen, but I'll bring the laptop in when we have the shrinks examine me then. You can do all your computer stuff and show me how it runs. Anyway, I have to come back in to 'fly' in the simulators.", the mostly bald and gray former blond hero told them, "I'll notify Justine when they are going to be in. I'll talk to you later, I'll stop by Doctor Possible and then I have to head in to work."

"Or I'll call you Ron.", Justine offered as Ron headed to the door and quickly slipped out.

"What was that all about?", Felix inquired, "He's a hell of a lot colder than I ever saw him."

"Listen, almost every one turned their backs on him…He did it for Kim…Don't you get it? He made it look like he was cheating on her to get her to dump him because of the cancer. If that celebrity news group hadn't gotten pictures of Ron taking Liz into a clinic to make sure she was alright, no one would have even _known_. Everybody thinks that's his kid…It's not.", Justine began going over the files and knew she was going to have to do some crosschecking against other patients so she could rig this.

"OK so he did it for Kim. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He must have thought it was for the best. When I first saw him after he returned from Japan that first time, he was a very bitter guy. He was nothing like he was in high school, it was like he lost the will to live except he was determined that no one would know so they wouldn't pity him…He didn't want that."

"But I wouldn't have…"

"He came home to die, Wheels.", Justine sniffed. "He covered Kim up with his body and somehow that glow of his shielded her from that radiation and turned it back to Ron." She paused for a moment. Sighing, "But he _didn't_ die. That same stuff that protected Kim, also keeps him alive. He should have died in that first six months he was back. He took all those hazardous pilot flights including that piece of shit Kepler, hoping one would blow the hell up and put him out of his misery. He did that in addition to being an agent."

"But if that glow thing keeps him alive…"

"It doesn't protect him from cancer though. Every year there is less and less of him and it doesn't deaden the pain either…so what we have is a guy who is in agony _all_ the time…and he only lives within fifty miles of the woman he loves but can't tell her what happened 'cause he knows she'll feel guilty."

Felix paled, "A never-ending nightmare huh?"

"It _can't_ get better for him…Damnit, I need a drink."

"Do you still have that bottle I got you a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I hardly ever touch the stuff."

"Me neither, but right now when we're actually considering flushing our careers down the toilets…I think there is no better time to have one."

Justine didn't tell Felix about what her friend might have planned out. And being a friend, she knew that she couldn't reveal what she thought he might do in the situation he was currently in. She also knew that if she was in the same position, she might do it too.

XX

"Doctor Possible?", Ron asked from the doorway.

"Yes Ronald."

"I just wanted to let you know that I finished the physical and according to Justine it looks pretty good. You do know that I can only be interviewed by certain shrinks because of what I did before."

"I was not aware of that stipulation Ronald…"

"Yes sir, I understand, but I will have Global Justice call you on a secure line tomorrow to confirm that. They will send over a couple of theirs and Doctors Renton and Little will be able to sit down when I go through the process. I'm sorry but it will be classified."

"Why classified?"

"Sir it's just a precaution in case I mention some things that most people don't know about."

"Oh, I understand, Kimberly was treated that way for a few years."

"Yes sir. Remember I stayed in when she retired…My time is still going on. If I got hypnotized with almost anyone being there they might end up locked in a cell for the next thirty years and I don't want that to happen to you.", Ron explained then paused, "Listen sir, I have a shift. I'll be in to go through the simulators and to talk to the head doctors. Please don't mention anything about this to your daughter…I…uh, don't want to bother her or anything."

XXXXX

Okay, Ron gets to see what this is all about and again avoids the female Possibles (who have tempers) as he had for twenty years.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey (take a boy dude), James Possible and all the other canon characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear, we just do this little hobby to justify our need to consume certain beverages.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Memorial Day everyone, please remember what comes first. Thinking about those who have served this country and offered up their lives to protect it.

Anyway, here we are with chapter 3. I sorta had to get this out of my system.

Again, thanks to everyone who has read, followed, alerted or reviewed. This is where I answer some questions from the reviews so here we go: Jimmy1201, James has ulterior motives Jimmy as you will see as this tale unfolds. The problem here was Ron was still under a Yamanouchi 'gag' order and with what happened with Dementor…well the blond goof had to make certain calls; CB73. Yeah Ron's coming up to his exit sign, but there is a snag in the way before he can get on the ramp; ajw1970, Ron is in the latrine. Oh, before you ask, no time travel, time cooties gives me headaches.

Invader Johnny, oh hell no. Since when does Kimmy like secrets….and Anne….crud; Bobtrumpet, darker? I don't know, my new Fender is all black just to give you an idea; Guest, thanks.

And again, thanks to CajunBear for all his work.

Okay, let's get this segment of the angst fest out of the way,

ST-103

So Not the End…Maybe

Chapter 3

 _Brick Flagg's home in Tempe, Arizona:_

"I'm sure glad you came out to spend the week with us girlfriend and Mister Artist.", Monique Flagg told the handsome couple while the former NFL Quarterback flipped the marinated steaks and then slapped down on the sizzling grill. Almost immediately the scent of the steaks met the four famous adults' nostrils.

"Yeah Moni, the kids were driving me up the wall while Josh was in San Diego at an art gallery last week. And now he has to go on the road again in a couple of weeks, too." Kim paused a second to smell the heavenly odor of the sizzling meat before she continued, "And Daddy says that he has something that he _has_ to show us, and we have to be back in Middleton next week for that."

"Well GF, what's Daddy Possible got planned?"

Josh interrupted, "He's probably got some new lures that he wants to show off KP, he's been trying to get the whole family to go fishing with him again."

"I don't know…. But he's really excited about _something_. He hasn't been this excited since…uh sorry Josh…Daddy always thought that Ron and I…"

"Kim, your Dad has been nice to me all these years. I mean if Ron hadn't cheated on you with Liz or anyone else you'd probably be married to him. I wonder what it's like for him knowing he tossed all that away for a few minutes of pleasure? You know every time I think of that I almost get sick to my stomach, it was only by chance that we got back together, it was my lucky day when we accidentally met in that bar…."

"Honey what Ron did was wrong, but he did provide for Liz and Tony, now she's in a relationship and Tony is well adjusted. Even if Ron was wrong and didn't marry her, he took care of Liz. She always had the best things and she never spoke badly about him.", Kim reminded her husband, "Anyway he and I were not have destined to be together forever, but because he screwed up, I have you…"

"Come on you two, let's not get sappy here.", Monique giggled, "I always thought Josh was a better match for you than the sidekick…"

"Don't _call_ him that. We haven't worked together in years 'Nique. After he came back from Japan, for some reason, he never worked on the same stuff I did while at GJ. It was always he was in Asia when I was in Europe, or I was here and he was in Africa. Then when we were in the same country he wasn't even in the same department. It seemed that we were never in close proximity to each other…I mean I never saw him and didn't really even hear anything about him…except for rumors. You know we originally asked to be stationed together…we thought GJ recruited us to work as a team. Maybe since that fell through he just got lonely…"

Brick frowned as he took a sip of his longneck, "Or maybe, he was always a jerk and a cheat and it just took this long to be found out?"

"I don't think he was that way from day one. Remember, I knew him when we were four. He was always with me till high school and then at the end of high school we were…ah you know."

"I know what kind of relationship you were in with Stoppable, honey. If you remember I made the rounds too."

"Hey let's not talk about the _loser_ any more guys, he's old news. This is supposed to be a happy week and it's almost over. It might be months before we can get together again.", Brick told them.

"Brick, he's not a loser. He was never a loser…ever. He saved my life….more than once.", Kim chided her friend's husband.

"He gave up on you Kim that makes him a loser. There could have been better ways of breaking up with you that still would have left you as friends…but he didn't follow that course. Hell, he didn't even try to cover his tracks! … It was like he _wanted_ you to see him acting that way…"

"Yeah I've been wondering about that…his parents, sister and even his pet turned their backs on him. It was like he wanted to make a complete break with everything and wanted to start a new life.", Kim mused out loud. She and Josh had talked about this and they decided that they should reconnect with Ron Stoppable sometime in the future.

Monique added her two cents, "If he wasn't a loser, then he's a bigger fool than I gave him credit for being."

Kim raised her wine glass, "I can't argue with that 'Nique. But here's to _best_ friends forever guys."

The other three raised their glasses clinking them together for the impromptu toast without a word, unsure of who they were honoring at the moment.

XXX

"Hi honey I'm home.", James Possible called out as he entered his home.

"Out back Jimmy.", Anne's voice called back as she watched the two older teens playing with the child about ready to enter into first grade.

XXX

 _Big Mike's in Lowerton:_

"Ron why don't you take a break, you don't look so good.", the large man told his friend in the kitchen, "it's really warm in here."

"I'm fine big guy. Now do you want the rest of that bread we left out to rise put in the oven?"

"Ron you need to get some air and cool off, you can't take the heat like you used to."

"I'm fine, I like the heat better than the cold."

"No I mean it, you need to get out and relax. Justine called me earlier before you got in today. She's right and she's a doctor and she said you need a break.", he said in his deep voice. Then to another employee, "Jerry! Get that bread ready for the oven, Stoppable's taking off early."

"Alright, if you don't need me…", Ron replied as he took off his apron and tossed it in the laundry service bin. The former hero took a deep breath and sighed.

"Go see a movie or go out to dinner somewhere.", Mike advised.

The blond (well sorta blond) replied, "Yeah see ya later."

He walked out to his beat up old car slowly _. 'Damn Justine knows…I wonder if she can keep her mouth shut?'_

' _Not many people need me anymore.',_ Ron mused sadly as he turned the key, _'I'm not much of anything now. I don't have anybody to see a movie with or to go out to dinner. It's still early I can go for a drive. Well, I still have to call Wade and let him know what that thing was with Doctor Possible.'_

With a small smile, the beat-to-crap hero drove towards a place he knew well, though it had been a long time since he visited. And though he tried to avoid it, he knew that he had to confront some ghosts at some point and make some kind of peace with them. Of course he was pretty sure that nothing would come of it, but he was sure that the demons he avoided would soon demand his full attention. Sensei had told him about the emotional pain that he would inflict on himself upon taking this path with his life, but Ron had been adamant that Kim Possible needed to move on and _away_ from him and start a real life that had _some_ kind of future in it. One without him or her even knowing what kind of favors he had called in to get two certain people together.

He finally ended up in Middleton and drive around for about an hour before he pulled into a parking lot _. 'It's still called ABC Pre-school too. The old tree is still there…I wonder if our initials are still visible after all these years?'_

The blond man silently walked over to the tree that carried so many memories of things past.

The light was failing so Ron lightly ran his fingers over the ancient oak trunk feeling for something that he knew used to be there. It took him a while, but he finally did feel the carvings that he and Kim put into the old tree. With a smile and a sigh he walked over to the swings and eased himself down onto one of them, he remembered that it was the one Kim enjoyed and he loved pushing her so that she could see over the top of the swing set.

The former hero sat there quietly absorbing all the memories from when he was a child, with his best friend, a girl with red pigtails he named KP. _'So Sensei…it is harder than I thought it would be, but you said it was for the best, well after we argued about it…a lot. Maybe it won't make a difference in a while. I hope that the final event is worth being around for. I just hope I don't screw it up.'_

But his quiet contemplation wasn't to be as a couple of young adults walked up with an overactive child. Ron didn't say anything as he watched calmly as it seemed that they didn't notice him though he was right out in the open. "HI.", the little blonde girl said to Ron as she skipped over to him, finally noticing Ron.

"Oh, hi little girl. How are you this evening?", the former hero asked lowly while trying to be polite since the people here didn't know who he was…so there was no reason to hide behind the image that he had projected most of his adult life.

"I'm good, but my name is Katie."

"That's nice do you want this swing? … I could move…", Ron offered as he made to get up and get away from all that happy energy.

"Oh, I'm sorry she's bothering you sir.", a young woman apologized for the child.

"That's quite all right Ma'am. I'd better get going…"

"Are you from around here? We know most of the regulars."

"Ah once I was, but I moved away. Anyway, this was my pre-school a long time ago and even then it was called ABC Pre-school.", Ron informed them.

"Oh I didn't know."

"Yeah even though there was a change in ownership a few years ago they kept the name I guess. I went to all of the Middleton Schools before going off to college."

The young girl interrupted, "Did you go to Kimberly Possible grade school? I do."

"When I went to that school it was called Middleton Grade School sweetie. We didn't name them for famous people back then. Actually Kim went there when I did."

"You _knew_ Kim Possible?", the little girl was now impressed since a statue of the famous girl was at the main entrance.

"We went to the same school Katie, we knew each other's name and we even talked once in a while.", Ron semi-lied, not revealing his real relationship with the girl who had become an international hero.

"So, you went to school with Mrs. Mankey?", the young woman inquired.

"Yes, my name is Ron…uh Ron Reiger. She might even remember me.", a small smile appeared on his face hoping his old acquaintance wouldn't be too upset. Ron was fairly certain that these people wouldn't know Reiger since he had moved to Fort Collins and rarely returned to Middleton, "Although it has been a long time."

"Were you here when the aliens came?", the woman asked.

"Yes Ma'am I graduated with her, I remember when they kidnapped Kim and when she defeated them, it was big news at the time."

"They did? That was never mentioned to us. Just that Kim and some other woman ran the aliens off."

"Yeah, they did, but she was rescued…uh by her tech guy, Wade, and his pet Rufus and this reformed villainess she used to fight all the time. Then she graduated with the rest of her class. I even remember her speech it was inspiring.", Ron lied partially again. He also had a pretty good idea that after all these years the facts had been blurred enough so he could get away with what he told them.

The young man looked at Ron, "You look too old to have graduated with Kim Possible."

"I didn't age very well at all, I've been sick for a few years…ah it's not contagious though…I uh just have to deal with it.", Ron explained not wanting to say anything more on _that_ topic.

"Sorry to hear that, if you went to school with Kim do you remember the name of that running back who won all those honors? He dated Miss Possible at one time, there are pictures in the school that testify to that. They are in the trophy cases."

"You mean Stoppable…that jerk?"

"Yeah that was his name…"

"Coach Barkin was the football coach and the jerk….ah I mean Stoppable was the mascot for his first three years here. In his senior year he tried out and made the football team, who woulda guessed that he was that good. It must have been all that running away that he had done trying to keep from getting beaten up by all those goons when he was Kim's distraction.", Ron told them the truth on this part.

"What was his number?", the young man inquired having seen the pictures, the trophy _and_ the jersey.

"Seven and he gave the state' MVP trophy to the school, I would imagine that it's still there. It's not like he really needed it, the school was probably the best choice.", the former hero added lending weight to him being Reiger.

"Well.", the young man laughed, "it seems like you _were_ there."

"Yeah, I was it was an exciting time and I'm glad I lived through it to tell people what it was like back then.", Ron grinned.

"Ah Mister Reiger, uh do you have any family around here?", the Mother asked.

"Sadly no, they moved to another part of the country quite a few years ago. Mom and Dad don't travel much anymore. I've only seen them a few times in the last several years.", Ron felt comfortable about lying since he hadn't heard about his family (by ' _normal'_ means in a long time).

Ron thought for a moment then told them as he stood back up and offered his hand, "Hey it was nice to meet you and maybe we will again sometime, but I have to get going. I uh have to call a friend of mine, and he should be home by now."

"It was nice to meet you too Ron, our daughter will have something to tell the other kids at school that she actually met one of Kim Possible's friends.", the woman told him.

"Well if you ever see her, the name is Ron Reiger…She might remember the rigged Homecoming that she lost to Bonnie Rockwaller…I sorta fudged the voting. I'm not real proud of it, but it happened a long time ago.", Ron laughed nervously.

"Rigged homecoming? We never heard that story."

"Not many people know about it, but now you know something that only maybe five people knew at Middleton High. Good bye."

"Goodbye Mister Reiger I hope you get a hold of your friend.", the woman told him.

"Yeah thanks, I'll see you around. Goodbye Katie, you're a sweet little girl.", Ron smiled.

The former hero walked back out to his car and drove back to his abode knowing he had to talk to Wade. By now he knew the genius should be home. He took the long way home and finally after another hour he was calling Wade's number.

XX

"Honey, did that man look off to you?", the young man asked his wife as pushed Katie on the merry-go-round.

"Yes, he was…he had the appearance of a few of Doctor Stine's patients. The terminal ones.", Mary informed him, "The ones in recovery seem to be a little happier than that Ron guy is."

"Honey do you think he knows?"

"Yes, I think he knows and isn't comfortable discussing the topic around people he doesn't know. Did you notice how he steered the conversation? Some of our patients have built a wall around themselves and I think that is what he has done.", the nurse told her husband. "He might be in the palliative phase of his disease and may not be able to talk to family and friends about it. Sometimes the patient wants to talk to the family and they aren't emotionally ready to talk about it to him."

"We _could_ have spoken with him…"

"And if we were wrong we would have embarrassed him and ourselves. Even if we were right what would give us the presumption of telling him how to deal with it. If he looks like he did, he must have seen a doctor and have been going through treatments, though it seems to me that they are not working for him. His doctor and social worker need to help him to deal with this. I can only talk to him if he was one of our patients only if he _wanted_ to speak with me about it.", Mary told her husband. "There are privacy issues here and we have to watch our step when dealing with them."

"You know, maybe being a nurse for a doctor like Stine isn't the best, I know you went to college to try and help…but it's tearing you up inside sometimes…"

"I DO help though with kids it's worse…a lot worse, and I can make a difference where I am right now. It's just that we can't take this home with us. Just like I couldn't help with that poor man unless he asked me first. I don't know how some of the doctors do it."

Shaking his head slightly, John asked his daughter of something he thought might ease his wife's mind, "Katie? How would you like to go out for ice cream?"

"Yeah Daddy."

"Come on sweetheart, maybe we can get you a sundae with chocolate syrup.", John asked his daughter as he picked her up from the swing as his smiling wife sneaked in to give them both a hug.

XXX  
Ron looked at the old clock he still had from when he lived with his parents. "I guess Wade should be home by now.", he sighed feeling melancholy at knowing that he now had a chance to escape his wretched body, and that if he took any pain relievers, they would affect the MMP and allow the cancer to progress faster. Pausing for a moment to calmly think about what he was going to tell his old friend, he dialed the number.

Wade's voice came over the loudspeaker of the phone as Ron sat back in his recliner (sometimes it was the only way he could sleep at night.), "Hey Ron. How did it go today?"

"It sucked like I thought it was going to. Doctor Possible the scientist wants to fly this screwy space plane that he's been working on out to some 'black hole' or something …It's a 'better' version of the Kepler but get this, he included some sort of faster than light engines that he back engineered from the Lowardians. I swear he's channeling 'Captain Constellation' or something."

"Yeah that's what it sounds like Ron…uh sorry about Du bringing you back in. I know this isn't real nice for you…"

"Wade dude, it is what it is. I accept the fact that I am a GJ whore. The problem for me now is more people know about my sitch than were on the Titanic and we know what happened to a lot of them."

"That's a funny way of putting that…"

"Not to them it wasn't. I promised Doctor Possible that I'd take the physical and luckily one of the few friends I have was the doc that he tagged to do it. We sorta fudged the information so that I should pass. I got some shrinks to come in to 'interview' me and rate me fit for duty. They should be in sometime late this week, but Felix Renton and Justine Little told me that they have to sit in on it."

"How are you going to get through that Ron, you have some deep 'issues' to contend with?"

Ron explained, "The shrinks will pass me and they are rated by GJ, so their findings should be fine with the Space Center too. Now I need for you to do me a favor, maybe one of the last ones you'll ever have to do."

"What do you need Ron?"

"I have a real good laptop that I was going to give to one of Mike's and Justine's kids, but I've reconsidered.", Ron paused then coughed, "Renton is going to install software on it to fly the space plane and he's going to add some stuff to it. Can you modify it do make sure that it does exactly what _I_ want?"

"Yeah, but what do you want to do Ron?"

The former buffoon, Kim Possible's love interest, sidekick or whatever people best knew him for spent the next twenty minutes calmly and logically explaining what he wanted his old friend to do. And why.

"Ron? Why do you want to do this?"

"Because it makes things easier. Listen, Justine might have figured it out today and I think she spilled to Mike. Anyway, she _might_ have also told Renton…"

"Ron, it doesn't hurt to let your friends know…They're your friends, _dammit!_ "

"Don't need friends or mourners Wade and that's what the friends are gonna all turn into. I aint gonna be the cause for any more pain if I can help it.", Ron countered before he paused.

"They took half a lung a while back, and, well, that cancer is back, I think. And let's face it, it's not all that much fun. It is downright painful! Anyway, I think I have cancer in my stomach too…I think that's why I can't keep anything down. I can't use pain meds 'cause they mess with the MMP and it's the MMP that's keeping me alive. I think it might be spreading to the other lung so there's really not much hope here.", Ron Stoppable laid all the cards on the table.

"Damn Ron! You need help…"

"No Wade, I **need** a mortician! But now Doc P has graciously, though I must say _inadvertently_ , provided me with a dignified solution to my problems. And while Du wants Doctor Possible off the space plane, I can see a way out of this mess that will have no long goodbyes either. Something where I don't look like a _total_ bad guy. I can start taking the pain meds during the flight too. It'll make it easier at the end. I don't want any pity. This wasn't the life I wanted, it was the life that was forced down my throat…but I can live with that as long as Kim is taken care of."

" **The** **end**? Ron you gotta have hope…"

"Hope for what Wade? I've had to become a realist and set some things up. Why do you think that Josh accidently met KP at her favorite bar after she learned I had been 'cheating' on her?"

"It was a coincidence…"

"Yeah…a coincidence alright. Some of my friends set him up for that blind date that _never showed_. Then he and KP noticed each other and had a few drinks and dinner. After my antics, they sort of comforted each other. It worked out according to Sensei's and my plan.", Ron began to cough again.

"I have to tell her that…"

"No, you _don't_. Neither of them knows. And as far as they're concerned, its destiny, Wade. And _neither_ will know they've been played unless _you_ tell them and I know you won't, 'cause that will upset Kim and we don't want that. Anyway, why make her unhappy? It makes no sense at all. She's already wasted too many tears."

"So, what do you get out of all this, Ron?"

"The satisfaction of seeing KP happy as I fly off into the sunrise, Wade. I will have finished my work and will be able to rest in peace.

"You don't want much."

"I don't need much Wade. Now are you gonna help me or not? Remember Du wants Doctor Possible off that thing that he built and I'm under orders to make sure that it happens by hook or by crook. All I am doing is obeying those orders to the letter. Maybe this will get me off the walk of shame.", Ron coughed again.

"Ron…Alright dammit! Bring the laptop to me at headquarters and I'll look for things in the program and I will customize it so that only you can use it."

"Wade, look to make sure there is a 'Return-to-Earth' program in it so that I can send it back with all the data from the flight."

"So you're gonna take a round trip, then?"

"The Kepler is."

What are you talking about?"

"With a flight as long as I'm going to plan for, Doc P won't be able to get on it, he'll be too damned old."

"And you?"

"You know, in space they can't hear you scream.", Ron hinted.

"Ron! You **can't** do that…", Wade was cut off by Ron.

"Why? It'll be easy."

"Your friends…"

"I don't have any friends…well just a few.", Ron pointed out, "I've already worked through **my** issues with this and trust me it'll be a lot better than wasting away and being kept alive until there's damned little left by something that the docs don't understand. Anyway, I'll be doing a whole bunch of favors here, from keeping Doc Possible off that flying crate, to my insurance not having to pay for long-term end-of-life care. And I get out of this lousy body I have. It's a win all around for everybody."

"Ron, you're supposed to be my friend…"

Ron stated his logic, "Wade, you're Kim's friend too. And she knows that I screwed up her life, and she's found a better one now that I am out of the picture. All I'm asking is that you keep your mouth shut and give me the tools to do this." Ron calmed himself, though the pause also took a coughing fit, "Look Du needs this done, it's not like we've never 'taken care of business' before. This time we are going to use a guy who wants to do this and is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish the needed mission directives, it's just that the operator is going to get something out of this assignment, too."

"Yeah, his death…"

"No Wade, his _release_. There's a _big_ difference.", Cough, "When good ole Yahweh gets me in front of the 'Gates' and asks his questions, he will already know that I did what I could to help people even though I had to act like a scoundrel to do so. Now I don't know if I get to stay there in the light or I have to come back as a worm or something to start all over again. All I'm gonna be able to tell him is that I did what I could to help make things better. I had to play the hand I was dealt."

"You sound like you thought this out."

"Yeah, introspection is a wonderful thing when you don't have human interaction for years Wade. You get to relive your life a few times and think about what you could have done differently. It sorta changes you. Ya know I wouldn't change a damned thing. Even getting in front of that ray and ending up as messed up as I am because for the most part it was for the 'greater good'."

Sigh "Alright, after Doctor Renton gets his flight program installed, get your laptop to me and I'll make sure no one can screw with it."

"Thanks Wade, thanks a lot…You know, it'd be worth seeing the look in Justine's eyes when she finds out she can't have Renton recall the Kepler. Do me a favor and make sure you get a recording of it and send it to me in flight.", Ron now snorted, drawing a slight chuckle from his 'partner in crime'.

"And you're gonna make sure that it can find its way back to Earth?"

"As long as it knows where Earth is? Sure, if all I have to do is call up a program, it should be able to follow instructions."

"Alright, I'll have that installed, too."

"Do me one last favor, Wade."

"What's that?"

"When the space plane gets back to Earth have it delete the way points so that no one knows where I am. I don't want Doc P to walk on my grave. He's gonna be pissed, you know."

"If it means that much to you…yeah I can do that Ron."

"Thanks Wade. Now I gotta get some sleep, all this emotional crap wears me out."

"I understand."

"See ya." When the call ended, Ron then spoke out loud in relief, "Mannn it was hard to convince him."

Ron walked over to the refrigerator to see what he wanted to eat. Not seeing much, he then decided to 'contact' a very old and trusted friend to break the news to him. But since he was emotionally drained by the night's activities, he knew that he could put it off for one more day until after he had turned in the cherished weapon.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Josh Mankey, Ron Stoppable, Mister Doctor P (not the author), Wade, Will Du, Justine, Big Mike and all the other canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the almighty Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. This is just a hobby for us.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	4. Chapter 4

And welcome back to this little tale. Alright before anybody gets all sniffly about Ron's situation, it was sorta forced on him by his loyalty to Kim AND another reason. Ron _is_ a bada$$, although a pathetic one, _and_ he understands enough about his 'sitch' that he wants to keep it under wraps. He does have a semi-normal relationship with the few friends he has.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed and or reviewed. Speaking about reviewers here we go: Jimmy1201, Ron knows this is a one way trip and he just wants it over; CB73, yeah Ron is bitter, but accepting; Invader Johnny, at this point in Ron's life Kim is not the old trusted friend. It is Sensei (who is quite ancient now).

Ajw1970, hopefully Ron gets his own way out; readerjunkie, thanks and here it is.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work, I hope they don't tar and feather us for this one…but remember is was your idea.

Okay here we go,

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 4

 _Ron's Villa in Lowerton, two days later:_

Brinnnggggg, brinnngggggg, brinnngggggg.

"Snort…Yeah. This is Ron.", the former sidekick answered the phone as he tried to get his wits about him. The former hero had a hard a time of waking up as he always had. The funny thing was that he didn't see a reason to change now.

" _Hachisa Kyoshi,_ meet us at the airport at two this afternoon.", the immediately recognized voice instructed, "We will be on flight JA 3824."

Snort, "You got it, dear.", Ron coughed as he rolled into a sitting position on his single bed, "Sorry about you having to make the trip, but I was too tired to make it…and this _does_ have to be done."

"We understand your situation; we will do what must be done to ensure the transfer of responsibilities."

"Thank you. I am tired and can't keep this charade up for much longer. I am having a hard time sleeping and then when I do I keep getting these strange dreams."

The person behind the voice talking to Ron worried now, "Do you know our assignments Ron-sama?"

"Yes, _I_ made the request of Sensei, but since he is getting old I thought he might forget on me. I have a room for you to stay in…I really don't use it. Except for the art collection, my needs and wants are simple now. Anyway, I was going to the dump today to toss out some stuff I don't need anymore, then go into the lawyer's office to sign some papers."

"As the Saishu-tekina saru no Kyoshi, you have made the choice which we will try to make sure that your decision is the proper consideration in returning the artifact to its ancient resting place.", the voice told him.

"I understand Yorishi. I will wait for you at the exit of the jetway.", Ron informed her.

"Ron-sama we look forward to seeing you."

"At least someone does, but please don't call me that. I can never be what the scrolls suggested, they're not always right. I'll see you in a few hours. I have to try and contact someone."

The famous (to those who knew) shinobi inquired, "Is it someone Hiro and I know?"

Ron hinted, "Yes, I am not the only one who feels the need for rest."

Thinking of one of Ron's oldest remaining friends she softened her voice, "You are, of course, speaking of Rufus-san…" Yori paused. "You should see him again before he passes to the next plane…"

"Yeah maybe, but my parents hate me now and if they knew about this, then we would have all this Jewish guilt thing and we don't want that. He's better off with them and Sis. Anyway, we discussed what I had to do to make life easier for Kim and how it would make me look to the rest of the world. He wanted to stay with me, but this way I at least know what's happening to my parents and Hanna…And…he lost the coin flip.", Ron laughed, then coughed again, "But then, I did use a one-sided coin. He didn't catch on till hours later and by then we had already put the plan in motion. Anyway, I try to check up on them with him once a week or so to make sure everything is alright. When I have the energy…that is."

"And Hanna-san should have begun her training long before now. The council is not very happy with her not coming to Yamanouchi as you did."

"Yori, I agree with you, but my 'rents are going to be against this because they think that _you_ messed me up and they put pressure on her. We can discuss this topic later over a cup of tea, but think of their point of view. Their son was 'tainted' by Japanese sources. Since they have _no_ idea about what is happening to me and why, they think that Yamanouchi is the cause of all the trouble, not me wanting to keep this from Kim and her family. I tried to make a perfect cut, but again I failed."

"I agree, this discussion is best left for us in person, but they must be made aware of the truth eventually.", Yori told him, not reminding him that she was against the whole operation since it was contrived by Ron and the council, before she gained a seat, and more so when it was implemented.

"Yes, I know and I still think that this can stay as one of those Yamanouchi secrets that the school has. Now, I will see you in a few hours. Did you bring your credentials with you? The Space Center wants a shrink to evaluate me for this next mission."

"We have brought our 'documents' Ron-san. We will see you at the airport. Then we can discuss this further.", Yori disconnected.

' _She's still a little ticked off at me, but then she's been that way since we made the decision about the way my life was going to proceed. Well, nobody was really happy about it, but Kim's life is a lot better than it was going to be if I was still in it. I'll bet she's still hissy about being used as the bait to get Josh to that bar.',_ Ron mused set the phone down. As he reached for his titanium 'extension', which few people even knew about, he continued to think _, 'I'll boil some water and brew some tea. Then I'll contact Rufus and let him know what's going on.'_

X

 _An hour later:_

Ron again removed his favorite appendage and began to calm himself. _"Rufus.",_ the cancer-ridden former hero called out to his last _real,_ remaining friend, _"Come on buddy, it's not that early."_ He waited for a few minutes and called out again, _"Rufus. I know you're not dead yet. I could feel it if you were, answer me buddy."_

Finally, a tired feeling response came to him, _"Hnk jerk…good dreams."_

" _Hey that's the nicest thing you've said to me in years…But sorry about waking you up. How are the 'rents and Hanna?",_ Ron almost sighed through the link which was getting stronger now that Rufus was awake and focused.

" _Still mad at you…hnk."_

" _Don't you have that backwards, Rufus?"_

" _Still jerk."_

" _Yeah, but you lost the coin flip, remember. Anyway how are you feeling?"_

" _Old…tired…Ron cheated."_

" _Me too, but with any luck I might have found my way out of this mess, and you won't have to hold on much longer.",_ the former sidekick sent to his old buddy who pretended to act like he was always mad at his former master. Like the rest of humanity was.

" _Hnk good; tired."_

" _Yeah I know what you mean. Has Yamanouchi been keeping an eye on you guys like they promised?"_

Rufus seemed to sigh as his thoughts relaxed even further _, "Hnk, ninja across street from Sis."_

" _Mom and Dad don't know?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Does Sis?"_

" _Hnk, don't think so."_

" _Good Rufus, it's still working. This is what I expect that I'm going to be able to do…"_

X

It took a good twenty minutes to explain what he was going to try to the former mole rat hero of Team Possible.

Mostly Rufus listened, but occasionally added comments, which for the most part Ron had answers to.

Finally Ron gave his little friend the hope that the little guy had been waiting for, _"So buddy I think we'll be able to rest once I get this mission underway."_

" _Go with you?"_

" _I wish you could buddy, but I think that if I came around your house, Mom and Dad would call the cops on me if Hanna let them know and have my ignorant carcass tossed in the slammer for trespassing. I'll let you know right before I do it so that you can get some peace and quiet finally. Anyway, you deserve a place where your old fans can come and pay their respects…not some place where I'm going to end up."_

" _Hnk, promise? No 'spect fer Ron."_

" _Ron doesn't deserve respect buddy, but this charade is almost over for us."_

" _Hnk, cha..ade over, yay. Promise to be good?"_

" _Yeah I promise. Hey, I gotta try and fix something to eat before I meet the guys at the airport. You knew this was going to happen when everyone found out about my actions. Anyway it's better all around. Take care of yourself now. I'll get a hold of you later."_

" _Hnk, later loser.",_ Rufus seemed to chuckle as he faded out.

"Bye buddy, I'm really sorry about how your life turned out. Maybe you should have picked out another shmuck at Smarty Mart instead of me. Life would have been a lot better for you except for you being a hero when I was in high school…Well, in a hundred years it won't make a difference anyway.", Ron said out loud after his little friend exited the mental exchange before he continued in his own thoughts. _'I wish I could make it up to you buddy. Sorry you wasted your time with me.'_

A now haggard Ron Stoppable pulled his prosthetic to him and secured it onto the stump and pulled his pants on. The once-great teen chef racked his brain for a few minutes to try and figure out what he could keep down for the much-needed energy that he required to try and keep from wasting away faster than he already was. _'I used to love waffles. I wonder if I can keep them down?'_ Andwith that, the former hero got to his feet and made his way into the small but immaculate kitchen, hoping he would have ingredients for something that his mouth was beginning to water for.

XXX

"What is bothering you, husband of mine?", Zita Renton inquired of her life partner as they sat in the breakfast nook of their kitchen, sipping their morning coffee (well Felix was sitting in his special chair).

Felix didn't want to bring up the Ron situation to his wife, not wanting to give any secrets out, while wondering why Justine _insisted_ on his silence. "I can't tell at the moment honey. It's something at work."

"So it's a problem at the center then?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You must really be worried about it because you've tossed and turned for three nights. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I want to, but I can't. I made all these promises and signed all those papers when I joined the Space Center…Remember?"

"With all the secrecy that goes on around there it's a wonder you haven't had them before now.", Zita told him, "You know you don't have to work there…"

"I can keep an eye on Kim's Dad…and her through him. I sorta owe them if you remember."

"No, you owed Stoppable….not Kim.", his wife and classmate told him then clarified, "He got us together. But you don't owe him now since he turned into a prick and cheated on Kim. Almost everyone from the school hates his ass for the way he did it."

"Honey, that's not the point. Maybe we misjudged him. Maybe we didn't know everything…"

"Wheels, what are you talking about? Are you going soft on me after all you said about him? It was plain enough for **everyone** to see! He disrespected her _right in front_ of their parents. Ron Stoppable came back from that year long vacation in Japan and it became quite obvious that he had taken up the playboy life over there and found out it was fun. Then he got Kim's friend, Liz, pregnant…He didn't even _try_ to hide what he was doing _from anyone!_ It was like he was prancing around yelling 'Look at me!' at the top of his lungs." Zita was now not amused and was beginning to turn red at the memory of her ex's antics.

"Yeah I know…"

Zita took his pause to continue to remind Felix of what happened, "And Kim couldn't ignore it anymore when Liz started to show in public…He was **wrong!** He dishonored Kim and her family…his too and all their friends. Even his stupid _pet_ disowned him and that thing hung around him through thick and thin." (Of course Zita only knew what certain media outlets put out at the time…..AN)

"I know she couldn't. If you remember, I called Ron on it in front of a lot of people. I made him look real bad…All he did was smile and say 'Thanks'. He said thanks for calling attention to him being a rat and dumping on the girl he _claimed_ to love.", Felix clarified, "There is something wrong with that. Even after I slapped him, he didn't even try to defend himself. And he could have easily pummeled me."

"Yes he could have, but he was too big of a coward. Why are you thinking about him after all this time? He should just go off and hang himself from a bridge, it would be a fitting end for him. Then they could use him for medical science, at least somebody would gain something from his actions."

Felix looked at Zita knowing how he had acted years ago and how he had felt until a few days before. _'I wonder what she will say when she learns the truth of all that happened?'_ Then he coughed lightly, "I wonder if I was wrong, I wonder if something drove him to act that way…"

" _ **He**_ was wrong, for whatever reason he **was** wrong, Felix.", Zita's voice began to rise as she got madder, "He had the greatest girl in love with him and he _crapped all over her!_ The only thing that would have been worse is if he dumped her for _Rockwaller!_ Why do you care so much about him now? He made you look bad, you were his best friend after Kim."

"I don't know, but something has been bothering me…"

"Do you want to talk to Kim? I don't want to bring this back up to her even after all this time, there were a lot of bad feelings back then. I _don't_ want to reopen those wounds…She was broken up for almost a year. Hell! It was pure luck that she found Josh…"

"I know honey, maybe we should just drop it. I must be getting too old.", Felix knew the answer or thought he did and the genius decided that he was going to make a change in the flight program, to put in a 'backdoor', so he could take over the flight controls of the Space Plane. Then, there was another thing bothering him…It _was_ a heck of a coincidence that Kim and Josh accidently met in that bar. And _that_ was nagging at his brain _. 'Well I_ am _going to get to the bottom of this mess, finally. Somebody is going to start spilling.'_

"Wheels…what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing honey. You know we have that cookout at the center in August…Maybe I can get some pros to come in a do it for us so that we don't get so hot and sweaty. Then we can maybe have an open house too."

"Well, before you plan it Wheels, you should see if anyone is interested in letting someone else doing the preparation."

"Yeah I'll talk to Justine about it today at work. Maybe we'll bring in Doctor Possible and see what he thinks. I mean he should have returned from his flight by then. He's _always_ manned the grill."

"That's a good idea Felix. Doctor Possible might want to do it again."

"Well, I thought since Mike is in the 'business' he should know of the best guys to do something like that."

"Justine's Mike?"

"One in the same, he has a deli down in Lowerton. It's called Big Mike's."

"Oh, that's _his?_ I didn't know. It's always had pretty good writeups in the 'Today' section of the _Gazette_ on Thursdays. Sometime we ought to drive down there to say hi and get lunch or dinner or something. I almost went in there a couple of times, but something just bugged me about the place.", Zita commented.

"Yeah, I guess we could, but let's wait until after this space launch coming up with Doctor Possible. At least he's got someone real good to pilot that space plane. They might be up for a week and we could celebrate his returning from space. Maybe it will give us a chance to see Kim and her family again before the class reunion. I still don't know how Kim's Dad was able to get permission to go on that thing…"

"It's always been a dream of his Wheels. Kim has been to space several times and here he _is_ a rocket scientist and he's never been."

"Yeah, I know, but it's still dangerous even with those mining colonies on the Moon and Mars. We even have a few sites on asteroids now too, but it's still very dangerous. It's a life for the young, quick and savvy. I mean I doubt if people our age belong out there let alone guys the age of Doctor Possible. If something happened to him I don't know if I could forgive myself for clearing him to fly."

Zita reminded Felix, "And at the last cookout he sure acted whimsical about being passed by. I can just imagine getting older and your whole life was spent looking forward to something you could never have, while you've watched all these other people get to experience a dream of yours. That has to be hard on anyone."

"I know, I guess I'm just a little protective of him after all he went through with Ron cheating on Kim and then the operations. No one _knew_ that there were long term effects from that 'Brain Tap' machine. It weakened the blood vessels in his brain, so they had to go in and fix them seven years ago. And if you remember, honey, luckily the best surgeons on the whole country wanted to do it because of their respect for Anne. Also, since space is such a hostile place, it is no place to have a problem like that out there."

"I sat in his room reading to him while he recovered, just like you did, husband. I know that he had a bad time of it, but I'd like to see him get to see what it's like even if it's just a taste of space flight.", the Latin-American woman told her husband.

Sigh "I don't know. I have mixed feelings about it all. The Possibles are nice people, from Anne Possible to Kim's kids and her brothers' families…And I just don't want to see anything happen to James…"

"Felix, is there something you are _not_ telling me?"

"Yeah…I don't think that space plane is real safe. Even though Doctor Possible is confident that it is safe…I just don't know."

"Why don't you tell him that then?"

"There's nothing that I can put my finger on honey. It has too much new technology on it. They back engineered a lot of the Lowardian stuff on it and I'm not sure that we really understand it all yet."

"Have you brought this up to Doctor Possible then?"

Sigh "No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to break his heart and if I am wrong it would."

"You should you know, it's your responsibility to let him know that you have concerns."

"Yeah…Hey, I gotta head in. I'm finishing the flight plan for the launch to assist them during their ride. I might be a little late tonight.", Felix lean over and kissed Zita.

"Let me know later so that I know when to start dinner, then."

"I will as soon as I find out just how much work I have on this one, Zita. I might have to work over the weekend to get the program ready to go. They want to fly this thing soon and fast."

"OK now give me a kiss before you go."

XXX

 _Larson, Epstien and Smithie Attorneys at Law:_

"Thank you Mister Smithie for seeing me so early this morning, I apologize as I have a rather full schedule today.", the former hero offered his hand.

Effron Smithie replied taking the offered hand, "The pleasure is mine Mister Stoppable. What can I do for you today?"

"Uh I'd like to make a couple of changes to my Will and the Trust that is in my name."

"Very well, it will take a few days to fill out the papers…"

"Sir I am kind of in a hurry with this, I'd sorta like to have it tomorrow. I'm willing to pay extra to accomplish this."

"Mister Stoppable we are a little busy at the moment. Is there a problem?"

"Ah yes Sir, I am going out of town for a while, I might not return."

"Not return? Do you mind me asking, what are you doing…going into space?"

"Yes sir, I am flying a space plane for the Space Center in the next few days. We might be gone a long time and as you know space flight is still a little dangerous."

"I, ah, understand. Do you have the changes with you?"

"Yes sir.", Ron opened up his briefcase and handed over three files, including his previous Will and Testament, as well as a copy of the Trust and the changes Ron intended to make.

"Who do you have for an Executer?"

"It's in the files: Doctor Wade Load. So he's the same person that I had before. However, if he is unable to perform the task, I have Doctor Justine Little who has stated that she is able to perform the duties."

The lawyer quickly scanned through the documents and the notes, "I see that you have made a change on payments from the Trust from 'Payment upon death' to 'Payment on death or proof of exit from the solar system or payment on death'. What do you mean by that?"

"There may be no body to present for _proof_ of my demise considering where I am going Mister Smithie. That is why that change is in there. The space plane might blowup or something out in the asteroid belt. They might not be able to find my corpse for a couple hundred years, if then, and it might not be recognizable. I know about the seven-year rule if there is no body, but I know what I want and I don't want these people to wait for _their_ good fortune."

Smithie continued to read, "Interesting list of people you have here Mister Stoppable. Do you really know all these people?"

"Yes sir, pretty much…but I count on your discretion in this matter. I will have arrangements in place to notify you and your partners if the events which I envision actually do take place."

"I see. And I have noticed that you are quite sure how you want things done. Now there is a lot here. We have a service that will allow you to copy a recording to tell your heirs what you are doing. Sometimes coming from the person who actually is giving this will make things to the heirs much more believable than a stoic lawyer sitting behind a desk…"

"Mister Smithie do you mean to say that _I_ could actually get the very _last_ word in? I say that because I never have before."

"But of course. They are the beneficiaries of your goodwill, they should at least be able to listen to you one last time if they are going to profit from the experience."

Ron began to chuckle, "Sure, but I need a copy of what I gave you so that I can rehearse my lines. Can I do this when I come in to sign the papers?"

"We have a small room with camera and sound system, Mister Stoppable. I'm sure you can make it a memorable event."

"I'm sure that I can. Is there anything else that you need from me?"

"Please stay here a little longer? I'm sure that I am going to have some questions."

"I can stay for a while, but I have to meet some people at the airport within two hours."

"Mister Stoppable, I am sure that will be enough time. Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"Sir do you have hot tea instead, or hot water? I can brew my own."

"Some of the girls prefer tea, so I am sure we have _some_ water available."

"Thank you."

XXX

"James, now you make sure you are home on time tonight. Remember we have a cookout and this is the one of the last nights the grandkids are going to stay at the house. Kimmie and Josh are coming home this weekend.", Anne told him.

"Where are the three 'J's this morning, honey?"

"Jeremy is still in bed, but Joshie and Jenny are out jogging in the park this morning.", Anne replied.

"Those two are always running everywhere they go. It must be hard for Kimmie and Joshua to keep them in shoes.", the rocket scientist chuckled after he set his cup of coffee down on the table.

Then James looked at his wife of many years and saw a tear in her eye, "What is the matter Annie?"

"I still miss Ronald. It hurts losing a son."

"He wasn't really our son, he gave that up…"

"But we raised him…every night I say a prayer for him."

Sigh, "I'm sure you'll get a chance to see him soon honey. I think he's just staying away thinking that we've all moved forward away from him considering wha…"

"Jimmie? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh, no, not that I can think of. (Sigh) I agree we should make him aware that he is welcome in our home. Kimmie and Josh want to see him…"

"I know they do, but the first time they see each other it might be hard for them. I just wonder how Ronald will react to seeing them after all these years."

"I don't know, but I suppose the first few moments are going to be a little tense. However, I am sure that we can work through the rough parts Annie if we can get through them. Now I have to go in and I promise not be late today. Doctor Renton is working on the flight plan and I hope that we have it all in."

"Oh, how is that going, dear?"

"From what I heard the shrinks are going to be in today to test the pilot and if he does alright, then we are going to be in the simulator for the rest of the day…And for the next few days as well as spending time in the Kepler to get used to the 'feel' of it."

"Then when are you planning on taking it up, Jimmie?"

"About the middle of next week, depending on the weather here and the divert fields in case something happens during takeoff."

"Sigh, is your flight that close _already?_ "

"Yes, we have a good window and I'd like to take advantage of it."

"James, I want you to be very careful, we have been together too long for you to spend Lord knows how many days away from me…"

James looked down, "Annie this is what I've always wanted to do. Just this once I want to do something for me to prove that I have what it takes. I have sent many young men and women out to space and I have heard their stories and just for once I want…no, I _need_ to experience this before I am too frail to even try. Even Kimberly and Ronald spent time in space, and if they were brave enough to try it, well so can I."

"James, I expect you to retire one year after you return from space…"

"But honey I love my job."

"I am sure you could be a guest lecturer at MIST after you give up your 'day' job. Then you could help me babysit Kimmie's brood in your spare time when she and Josh go out of town next."

James pointed out, "The three 'J's are not a brood, Annie. Anyway, I have to go in. After the pilot goes through his session with the Head Doctors, we will be in the simulator for the rest of the day and over the weekend."

"Why Jimmie?"

"So we can get used to how each other thinks. Hopefully Felix will have the flight program done and we can get some good time inside."

"I understand James, but remember what I said. You are retiring within a year of the conclusion of your trip. It is time to let others take your place."

XXX

 _Middleton Airport:_

Ron stayed back against the wall, scanning the jetway when he saw his two longtime friends. "Hey guys, over here.", he raised his hand and waved it slightly.

"Ah Stoppa…"

"Please don't use that term Hiro. No one would believe you if you did. One thing I was able to do for the most part was fade into the background like we have been taught.", Ron put his fist up to his mouth as he coughed.

"How are you holding up old friend?", Yori inquired.

"Not well, but let's get your bags and head back to my place."

X

Hirotaka studied his old friend as Ron sat down with them in the living room of the condo. He frowned, "Why do you have such a small domicile, Ron-san? You are able to afford much more lavish accommodations."

The former hero explained, "What are my needs my friends? I have more than enough for me. I have no guests. If I meet someone it is somewhere else. Anyway, it's much nicer on the inside."

Yori knew this was coming up since she and her husband had been discussing it for a few days, "You knew that this would happen when you decided to travel this path Ron-san. This is not the path that we had envisioned for your life…"

"Yori I know this isn't Yamanouchi's idea and I pretty much knew what was in store for me when I began this…", he stopped for a moment to sip the hot tea he had brewed for his longtime friends, "Truth be told, I didn't think I'd live this long after the original prognosis."

"Then you are re-evaluating your situation and are going to make some new friends?", Hiro inquired.

"Not hardly buddy. Since Mister Doctor Possible invited me to take that space flight with him, I want to say thanks for being the 'shrinks' that are going to evaluate me for the space center…But, I think I'm going _away_ on a little. Vacation."

Yori's eyes furrowed, "Ron-san, what are your plans?"

"Well guys…"

XXXXX

 _And_ cliffie, I had to have one in here to make you guys feel at home.

Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey, Kim Possible-Mankey, James Possible, Rufus, Justine and all the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself not CB73. This little hobby just lets us get even.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, so here we are back again. I still want to thank CB73 for all the work he has done with me since 'Once Again' well even before. AND he just sent me the next chapter of 'Storm Chaser' and he should be posting that soon. Double yays here.

I want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, faved, followed and or reviewed 'Maybe' so far. Let's get to some of the reviews: CB73, yup plan is in motion, but don't think that someone isn't going to toss a monkey wrench into it; Bobtrumpet, yeah Felix thinks he needs to stick his fingers in this. He still doesn't trust Ron; Invader Johnny, Ron doesn't want to see Kim again….for his and her feelings.

Uberscribbler, sucks to be us sometimes Uber….Monty Python? Going back a ways, I remember seeing my first ever episode, they were climbing this vertical face and….oh never mind; Jimmy1201, Ron's not-so-favorite appendage is his fake leg even more than coughing his lungs up the leg bothers him more than anything.

Let's do this.

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 5

 _Ron's Condo in Lowerton:_

The still-beautiful shinobi steely hard eyes stared with at Ron, then glanced at her husband then back to Ron after he had spent the last thirty minutes telling them what he felt he needed to do. After taking all of this in, she replied, "I do not like this plan of yours Ron-san, just as I never approved of your original one."

"Tough Yori, it's the way it _has_ to be…Don't you understand?", Ron asked softly knowing his options were rapidly diminishing.

"You are too young…"

"And I have no hope either, Yori…The power has to return to its original state and I feel this is the only way I can do it while maintaining everyone's safety. Then I will be able to take the long rest. With most of the bad guys out of the game now…I…We still have teams watching everyone, aren't there?"

"They are…secure.", Hiro told Ron.

"Good…"

Yori frowned, not liking this at all, "Then she as well as everyone else will discover the facts in this charade to your detriment. You will lose what honor you have left."

Hirotaka chimed in, "And just think about them finding out that you are the mysterious art collectors Monk E Power and Chose En Won. Mrs. Mankey's husband will not think so highly of himself."

"I thought that KP was supposed to be smart. I can't believe that I got away with that all these years. Well she can't beat me up now, I'd die on her and she'd feel bad.", Ron snorted, then coughed until he had to pull out a handkerchief which had been used several times already that day. Soon there were splotches of red on it. Yori watched with growing concern and got up to help her longtime friend. But the blond motioned for her to sit back down and paused for a moment, still coughing, until he was able to continue; before he had to stop again.

"Josh just needed encouragement, he is plenty good enough…All that I did was bring his talent to light. You know, give him confidence and the funds to support a family nothing more." And started another coughing jag.

After a couple of minutes, he was able to continue. "Do I want…", Ron coughed once, "want people to pity me?" He glared before he emphatically he answered his own question, "No! And that is all anyone will do for me, Yori." His voice mocking, "Awwww the look at the poor little loser. Wasn't he the guy that saved the world once? Oh! Then if you were _so good_ why can't you save yourself?", his tone bitter. Scoffing, "Piss on em!"

"You are a hero to them…"

" **KP** was the hero. **I** was nothing of the sort, I was the afterthought. Only Yamanouchi and GJ saw the potential that I had…Well Kim had a fleeting _idea_ of it when she called me _potential boy_ in school. Anyway she told me before Drakken tried to take over the world that we had to grow up. She tried and so did I…We _almost_ made it, then Dementor did his thing and the next thing I know I'm getting sick to my stomach, losing my hair and I start getting this bleeding rash."

Hiro nodded, "That was when your Kim was in college and you came to us to see what was wrong with you…"

"Yeah after a couple weeks of tests we had a pretty good idea. All the doctors thought that we could watch and then go after anything that came up…well too much stuff happened. I realized then that I couldn't have kids with Kim, while she had been dropping hints that her Mom and Dad wanted us to get hitched and give them some grandkids…I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to fit that role after the first couple of operations…"

"But you could have adopted…", Yori frowned then tried another tact, "She would not have cared."

"If you remember, I was failing pretty fast back then. Sensei decided that the MMP could slow the cancer down so that maybe we could find a cure.", Ron replied lowly, "But then what kind of asshole with a dark future before him would marry a woman and try to take care of her needs when got a cold grave waiting for him that happen at any time? Sure, for a while we were able to work on it…it took over a year for me to realize that all I was doing was stalling the inevitable, and...", Cough, cough

"And that the best thing would be for Kim to find someone else to spend her life with, not with some guy who had one foot in the grave and was going to take a while to put the other one in it. She had to go about her life…"

Hiro stared at his friend, "I remember your strategy with Sensei and how he was against its implantation Ron-san."

"For the most part it worked. I felt that if I couldn't be with Kim, the next choice for me was Monkey boy, if he was available. From what I have heard he treats her at least as well as I could have and that is good. I hope they are together for a long time. She is supposedly happy with him too, so somehow I did my job in the end. Maybe she's even happier than she ever would be been with me…", Ron paused.

He looked at the friends he had trained with for years, "Then when I came back I saw this high school girl that I knew and she was showing…I checked on her and found she was having a hard time with her 'rents about her being pregnant and all, so I offered to help her out a little. _That's_ when the media caught me giving her a ride to her doctor at a clinic... _They_ screwed up and made my case for me without me even having to try…"

"Ron-san it has been years since you were in school. Do you still keep in contact with any of your friends?", Hirotaka interrupted his blond friend's trip down memory lane and the pity fest that may follow as well.

"Just the Littles…I talk to my old tech guy once in a while…I send money to Liz…but for the rest I pretty much keep to myself. Why?"

Yori looked hard at her friend, "You have traveled this path and what has it gotten you? Even if it fit in with your plans you have lied by your actions…You have allowed others to make judgments of you which you should have _corrected_." She paused. "You have loneliness Ron-san…except for a very few people. And you have led others to believe that you have no scruples due to your inaction."

"True Yori, I have some solitude…but isn't that a _good thing_ when you are meditating?", Ron pointed out, not willing to give the beautiful Japanese woman a real chance to make her point.

"Sometimes meditation by oneself is preferred, other times the feeling of comradeship is desired."

Ron chuckled lightly, "Yori I love you and Hirotaka and you both have my deepest respect, but on this we have to disagree. Anyway, I have traveled a long and harsh road with little to no support…"

"Ron-san.", she countered, "We at Yamanouchi cautioned you from following this course of action. The least you could have done is be upfront with Kim-san and let her make the decision."

"I couldn't allow her to waste her life worrying about me, there was nothing that would have been gained in that endeavor. She was able to go on as we all should. Anyway, that is in the past. It's just that my past keeps coming back to haunt me. I'm still adamant that _not_ making her a widow was the correct choice at the time."

Hirotaka took a slow breath and let it out knowing most of the deeds that had been done to sever Kim's and Ron's relationship, "And what did you gain?"

"I gained nothing, Kim gained everything…But since I knew that I would probably only last a few months at the most, I decided that it was the best thing for us."

"Kim-san has lost something…her companionship with you.", Hirotaka pointed out, "And for the most part you are a lonely man…"

"No not really Hirotaka…I am a lonely _dead_ man now. It's just that I'm too stubborn to die…That is, until recent developments.", Ron sighed. "You know we really don't have to discuss this, the plan is already in motion and we are in the final phase. Then with luck the power will be back for the next Chosen One…and then the cycle will continue as it always has."

Yori pointed out, "The power does not come so easily for most Ron-san, though it did for you. There have been accounts of other Masters who studied their whole lives and never made it to your beginning level of mastery. It may be hundreds of years for the next Master to take charge of the blade."

Ron coughed, "There is no way I can hold out that long. Listen lets go into the space center. Flanner and Renton want to meet you and listen in on my 'session' so I can be Ok'd to fly that damned Kepler POS. Why don't we go in and get this done so that you can head back home? I'll call them and let them know."

Yori sighed knowing there was no way to keep her friend from going through with his plan, "Yes, let us get this over with. But tell me this Ron-san, what are you going to do if they don't approve you?"

"I'll get it off the ground somehow and then crash it somewhere. I have no intentions with letting that old man fly on that POS…I like him too much for that. He was like a Father to me for a lot of my life.", Ron replied as he began to turn blue, though he also was aware that tapping into the MMP would zap his strength later.

Hirotaka knew that neither his wife nor his friend was going to give on this topic so he told them, "Let us get this out of the way. It will not take that long."

"Good then you guys can watch me in the simulator with Doctor Possible to complete your assessment.", Ron suggested and then he lowered his eyes, "Afterward we will transfer the blade and then this will be finished. Then you may return to your home in the morning after a good night's sleep."

Hiro looked at his friend who almost looked for a moment almost transparent in the light, "Are you sure that you would not like us to stay until your launch?"

"No, there is no reason to trouble yourselves guys about this…When this over you will be able to forget about me and go on with your lives. The reason you are here is to act as 'independent contractors' for GJ so that you can evaluate me for the flight and to make sure that the Blade is returned to its place of honor. Before I find that I am unable to make sure it goes back…"

"Have you attempted to return the Blade using your abilities?", Yori inquired, curious if he actually tried.

Sigh "Yes. I can communicate well enough, but I don't have the power necessary to move the Blade to another location. I don't even know if I can do Sensei's floaty thing anymore. I haven't tried since I returned to Lowerton." Ron paused again as he looked down at his foot. "Every time I try something I'm wasted and have to go to bed to rest."

Hiro looked at his friend with a frown, "Then you are failing?"

A simple nod was the former hero's reply.

"Then how long do you expect?"

"Hiro buddy, if it wasn't for the MMP…I'd be worm food by now."

Yori glare was sharp, "Then you should at least be truthful with others so that they may have closure."

"They have either forgotten me or are so pissed at me that seeing me being lowered into the ground might be the high point of their year. I think that I... we did a pretty good job on that."

XXX

 _The Flagg's:_

"Kim…Step back from the stove and no one gets hurt.", Monique mock threatened while trying to keep the former heroine away from her precious appliance. This gag had been going on for years since Kim (then) Possible was known as a disaster in the kitchen.

"Moni, I'm better than I was, you know that."

Mrs. Flagg wasn't about to let this go for old times' sake, "Do I have to get my old pans out to remind you? The only guy who had any patience was Stoppable, even after you destroyed two sets of his professional gear. I'll never understand how you were able to generate enough heat to melt them like you did."

The red head's eyes softened as Monique mentioned Ron's name…well, at least his last name. "He was good to me back then.", Kim told her longtime friend softly.

"Are you having second thoughts about that _fool?_ **Why**?"

"Ron might have done some very bad things but he wasn't a fool, Monique. And he _was_ the guy who originally gave me the confidence to go out with Josh…and to start up my hero thingie. Later he killed those aliens who were gonna snap my neck."

"Kim, that did not give him the go ahead to cheat on you. I'll hate him for that until my dying day. Ron Stoppable and I are **not** friends, if I ever see him again I'll _slap him again_."

"Moni hitting friends won't solve anything."

"That clown isn't a friend of mine and shouldn't be of yours, and even though you are having second thoughts I. Am. Not. He's at the top of my Shitlist forever."

Kim lowered her voice, "Josh and I have been talking. We want to bury the hatchet with Ron and renew our friendship."

"Why would you want to do something stupid like that?"

"He was my best friend once…for most of my life up until…"

"Yeah up until he **cheated** on you. If he wanted to play around he could have broken it off first…but he didn't do that and then he left Liz hanging with Tony…He's a damned rat and I don't see how you _ever_ trusted him."

"I trusted him with my life…he saved it more than a few times. Monique he must have had _urges_ , I mean he went to Japan for a whole year for something after I had to return to England without even seeing him. The separation must have gotten to him…he must have been lonely for some female companionship."

The African-American woman snorted, "Yeah lonely with _that_ Yori girl remember her? I'll bet he was doing _it_ with her too."

"We don't know that…"

"And if you asked your old boyfriend I'm sure he would have given you a straight answer…Yeah right! He showed his true colors. It was only a matter of luck that you and Josh got together again.", Monique was never coming close to liking Ron Stoppable after she found out what he had done to Kim. And she was making sure the red head knew her exact position on the matter, "Why didn't you ask that computer genius of yours to run a check on him? I'll bet that he would have given you enough evidence to even convince your Mother that Ron cheated on you with everyone he could."

After the rant, Kim observed, "Did he try with _you_ Monique? It sounds like you know from experience."

Monique's eyes hardened, "Yes, I guess he did…he used the come online saying that he just wanted to talk about something…It…it was after you started dating Josh again. There was no way I was going to put up with that. Anyway Brick and I were getting serious then and there was no way I was going to do a 'Stoppable' to Brickie." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I told Brick about it…I don't know what happened, but a couple of Brick's friends had a talk with Stoppable from what the other wives on the team told me. I haven't heard from him since. They wouldn't tell Brick what happened either."

"Shit Moni! Ron was in GJ! And he…well, he had been fighting bad guys for a long time, at least with me. They could have been hurt if they went after him. He beat two nine-foot-tall alien warriors for Christ's sake! He killed them brutally. I saw the recordings that they didn't make public…the real ones." Kim did not tell her friend that Ron Stoppable was also a trained ninja who was well versed in killing techniques and was in possession of a weapon which could change into anything Ron wanted it to become.

"I didn't tell them to start a fight with that asshole, Kim! And I really don't know what happened except I never heard from Stoppable ever again…And good riddance! Anyway, those aliens couldn't have been that tough."

"They were tough enough to beat me and Shego and all the air forces and armies on the planet, 'Nique."

"Kim that doesn't give him the right to start his own harem!"

Kim tapped her right index finger down on the counter, " _Did_ he try to make a harem after I broke up with him?"

"I…I don't know, but he might have. He _was_ with that other red head wasn't he?"

"I admit that's the way it looked to everyone. We've all convicted him without even a trial…You know, something isn't right about all this. The Ron Stoppable I knew and loved would never have cheated on me without good reason and I'm willing to bet that he wouldn't even if he _had_ that reason.", Kim stopped to think. "You know, if I remember correctly, the news show that broke the story was that one rag of a…You know, for the first couple of weeks they were the only ones who had any footage of Ron and Liz. And it took almost _three weeks_ for the networks to catch up to that story. And that lady had been going on for years before that that Ron wasn't good enough for me."

"What do you mean Kim?"

"Ron might have been railroaded.", Kim paused again.

"I got to thinking about it…and Liz's Tony doesn't look anything like Ron. His facial features look a little like Liz though…and his skin tone…It's too dark…As a matter of fact, he has black hair. Both of Liz's parents have red hair. Ron's Dad has light brown hair and his Mom is dirty blonde. In fact, they're almost the same shade."

"What are you trying to say Kim?"

"Why is Tony's hair black? … And not only that, but the eye color…I have to talk to Liz. Josh, would you come over here honey?"

"What's the matter Kim?"

"Remember all the times we got Liz to talk about Ron, and when they were going to be a family?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need to talk to Liz, something isn't right."

"What is that?"

"Ron was supporting Tony and Liz right?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Does Tony look like either one of them?"

Josh sat and thought for a minute, "Yeah, Liz a little in the cheeks and chin. Monique do you have a copy of the year book from school and an Agfa lupe?" [What the heck is the spelling for whatever that item is called?]

"Yes Josh, we keep one in the library so that we have it when we want to look for somebody, but we don't have one of those tube magnifiers. We have a large magnifying glass, though."

"Could you get it, please?"

"Sure, I guess. What are you up to?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

X

The four looked at the old yearbook, comparing pictures. Luckily Kim had a picture of her two oldest with the boy in question. "See here's Tony, you can tell he has some of Liz's features…but I sure don't see any resemblance to Ron Stoppable there."

"I can see that honey, when we get home we'll have to go see Liz and ask her."

Monique frowned, "I don't like this Kim, and you're opening up old wounds. It's not healthy for everyone concerned."

"Why isn't the truth healthy? How do we _know_ anything for sure Moni unless we ask the right questions? You just said that you thought that Ron had hit on you after I broke it off with him and you might have had him beaten up. Now it looks like Tony might not be Ron's child. Sure, we don't know anything for sure, but we have a responsibility to make wrongs right. I always tried to do the right thing. I want to make sure that I still am."

Josh looked over at Brick, "Did you have Stoppable beat up on, buddy?"

Sigh, "I mentioned to a couple of guys that Kim's old jerk boyfriend tried to mess with her…"

"Well Brick, what did they do?", Kim inquired.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me anything about it other than they had a talk with Stoppable."

Kim put her head in her hands, "OK, we'll talk to Liz when we get back and then maybe we can find out the truth, 'cause Tony doesn't have any of Ron's traits in him from what I've seen…I just don't know why I haven't noticed it before. Heck he stayed at the house enough…I babysat that boy when he was a small child."

"Honey we'll get to the bottom of this and fix it if it needs it. I promise you that, but we have to relax for the time being.", Josh promised as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Josh for being understanding. I **do** so love you.", Kim raised her head and smiled softly.

"I know you do, the kids remind me of that every day.", the big-time artist looked at his lovely wife knowing that this was bothering her more than she was letting on.

XXX

 _The Middleton Space Center:_

The three walked in together having picked up their badges waiting for them at security. The first stop they made after they entered the complex was Doctor Possible's office.

"Doctor Possible.", Ron stopped by the desk to get the older man's attention, "I'd like to introduce Yorishi Takana and her husband Hiro Takana from Japan. They are the shrinks who are going to interview me for the psychological part of the exam process. They are contractors with GJ and have the highest clearances available. They also know what I can and most importantly what I cannot reveal to people who don't have a need to know. They have a duty to make sure that secrets are kept."

The rocket scientist rose to his feet and offered his hand, "Did you have to travel far to come to Middleton?"

"We were on vacation to see our families in Japan, but we cut short our vacation since we were told this had to take place fairly soon.", Yori told him.

"I'm sorry that you interrupted your vacation for this, but I suppose Ronald was right about being interviewed by people who had Global Justice clearances. I suppose there **are** some things in his past that most people should not be told about. He was quite the hero you know."

"It is quite alright Doctor Possible.", Hiro offered his hand and explained, "Things like this happen occasionally. Commander Stoppable informed us that we are to meet and have this interview with two of your staff. I am sorry but some this information that Commander Stoppable has is highly classified and as few people as possible need to be aware of what information can be given out."

"Mister Takana, I deal with highly classified material all the time and I understand the situation. Now, Doctors Little and Renton are waiting for you. Afterward I would like to spend some time with Ronald…I mean Commander Stoppable in the flight simulator. Would you and Mrs. Takana care to observe?"

Yori smiled, "But of course, it will also allow us to see how you work as a team. And we all know that teamwork is vital to the success of any mission when two or more people are involved. Especially one which may have a long duration with almost complete isolation."

"Yes of course Rona…Commander Stoppable will be the pilot and I will be the Mission Commander, but I suppose none of that is going to happen until your little session is over and our people give their approval."

"Yes, we will not give automatic approval for his involvement in this mission, although he has told us that he wishes to pilot your vehicle.", Hiro told James Possible, " _However. How_ you get along and work together _will_ affect our verdict. This is because you will be spending a considerable amount of time together."

"Yeah.", Ron smirked, "It'll be like the old days when I hung around Doctor P's house all the time."

"Not quite Ronald…but close enough I guess. When you get done please come and get me, the simulator should be warmed up by then. Anyway Ronald, you know the way to Justine's office, so I will see you later."

Ron smiled, "Yes sir, we'll be back when Renton, Little and the Takana's have determined that I am fit for the flight."

Ron turned and left the private office of the senior rocket scientist and walked to the office where Justine was waiting (since Ron had called earlier to let her know that the people for the briefing had made it to town and about what time they were going to be in.)

Ron stopped in front of the closed door and knocked. "Come in.", a woman's voice sounded from inside.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well here goes nothin'." He turned the handle and walked in.

"Good Stoppable, you're only twenty minutes late. Renton is in the conference room waiting for us."

Ron stopped her from heading out, "Justine Flanner-Little, this is Yorioshi and Hirotaka Takana. Hiro, Yori this is Doctor Flanner-Little.", the former hero introduced the three.

"We'd better get going, Felix has a date with his wife tonight.", Justine told Ron.

"Good for him. I guess we'll do the best that we can.", Ron snorted keeping up the 'Asshole of the year' role he had made for himself. But knowing that neither Justine, nor Yori or Hirotaka, were buying into this attitude now.

Justine led the way to the conference room and opened the door and led the small group in and closed the door. "Doctor Renton, this is Yorishi and Hirotaka Takana, they are here to conduct this interview for us."

Felix looked up at the three, "Yeah, I think we need to get this underway." As Hiro pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and pushed a little red button.

The paraplegic asked, "What is that device for?"

Yori smiled, "It is to make sure that no one outside this room can monitor what is said. Global Justice takes security very seriously and so do we."

"Yori, we need to get this process underway if Commander Stoppable is to spend time in the flight simulator today.", Justine informed them as she motioned for the trio to sit down.

Ron smiled and held Yori's chair for her and then Justine's before sitting down at the table.

Hiro set his briefcase, opened it and pulled out a digital voice recorder as Yori started, "We will try to stay away from any classified information. There are things that Ronald Stoppable will not be able to discuss during this time with Doctor Renton and Doctor Little present. Does everyone agree with this?" The Japanese woman paused. One person raised a hand.

"Yes, Doctor Renton."

"Is Ron going to reveal his status with Kimberly Mankey? And why he cheated on her like the rat he is.", Ron's former friend tried to push the envelope again despite being told by Justine that Ron in fact had _not_ done what most people thought he had.

"Doctor Renton, that is a personal matter between the two former members of Team Possible and should not be part of this discussion…That is, unless Commander Stoppable wishes to discuss this subject with you in private.", Yori decided to keep this on task and away from things the Chosen One preferred to keep to himself.

"Sorry Renton, as Doctor Takana said that is a private matter and not open to discussion. I do not want to talk about this since this meeting is official. You _know_ I just don't think I want my private life discussed at all.", Ron frowned with his hands clasped on the table.

"Maybe not, but we interview others and ask about their private lives…"

"Not a chance here. I've been asked to pilot the space plane. I don't _have_ to fly the damned thing. My private life is off limits. If you don't like it you can get some other clown to fly that death trap."

Sigh, "Why do you call it a death trap?"

"I've flown earlier versions and it's almost killed me twice, the only reason that I said yes was because Doctor Possible asked me to go."

Yori decided enough was enough. She knew her formerly goofy friend and changed over the years and there were things that he just didn't talk about…To anyone, "Commander Stoppable's actions from years ago will not enter into our findings, Doctor Renton. He has the skills and, we hope, the mental toughness to take this assignment on. If you do not have anything pertinent to ask please remain silent."

Felix seeing that he wasn't going to get any satisfaction that way and probably wasn't going to get any more information other that what he had received earlier in the week, sat back with a legal pad and began to take notes.

Yori looked around to see if there were going to be any more problems, "Very well. Commander Stoppable please give us an overview of your service and your achievements during your time at Global Justice."

"Let me see, I was made a Reserve Agent back in two thousand and four when I was the Junior Asset to Kimberly Anne Possible who was the Lead Agent in Team Possible." In two thousand and five my boss and I took the Summer Junior Leadership program during that year."

Yori asked, "What did you learn then?"

"Basic infiltration, some hand to hand. Basic flight operations. I had linguistic skills, Kim got the advanced flight course that year and the computer programming classes too."

Hiro rose, "Why did you get the beginning courses and Miss Possible get the advanced course load?"

"Simply, Miss Possible was much more advanced that I was."

"Why do you think that was?"

"I was a bit of a slacker, but girls tend to mature sooner than boys so I think that was part of the cause…but you have to admit, Kim Possible was one of a kind…"

XXX

Three hours and two coffee breaks later, Yori and Hirotaka were finished. A sweating Ron Stoppable got up from his chair. He cast Felix a sideways glance, "Do you think I provided enough information, Renton?"

"I still say that I wish that I had the real reasons that you pushed Kim away from you. She would have taken care of you even if you had cancer."

"Not that it's really any of your business Renton, but Kim Possible needed a real life. Not one with a guy who might kick the bucket at any time."

"Why didn't you at least marry Liz? She's been friends with Kim for years."

"That is none of your damned business and is _more_ than private. Now, according to you, do I pass or does Doctor Possible find someone else to fly that damned piece of junk?"

Sighing, "You are cleared to fly, Stoppable. Now you and Kim's Dad are scheduled for a three hour simulation. Tomorrow you are supposed to be in there all day working on emergency situations."

"Fine, I brought my laptop with me. Do you have the program that we talked about?"

"Yes, I'll load it up while you're in the trainer…"

"Good, we'll play with it tomorrow."

"Justine?"

Sigh "I don't like this, but you're good to go Ron. I'll check in on the simulator about a half hour after the launch to gauge how you are doing. Right now I am going to take our two guests to the cafeteria to get them something to eat."

"Great. Now remember, if I become a crispy critter during this flight I want you to cry at my funeral…No laughing till they cover me up.", Ron smiled, "And I want a walnut coffin too, with brass handles. I want to impress my professional mourners."

"Don't worry I'll probably be the only non-paid one to shed a tear…"

"That's all I expect Justine, just one. Anyway, let's go get Doctor Possible and see if I can break this simulator in record time."

"Ron…"

"Renton, I told you my name is Stoppable, try to use it.", Ron warned the paraplegic who was once his friend.

"OK Stoppable, I don't care why you did what you did…You're still a jerk."

"Good to see I haven't lost my touch, Renton…Anyway, here is that laptop I promised. I think you'll find it has enough capacity to do what we need to do."

"Yeah thanks…"

XXXXX

Kim Possible and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73, we just do this as a little hobby to annoy people. Crimony, we don't even make enough off this to buy a beer or three.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we go again. I still want to thank everyone who has read and or responded to this tale. But let's get to the reviewers: Jimmy1201, tube magnifiers. We use them in the II trade. Oh, Yori knows how to deal with people. And yeah, Ron wants out; Invader Johnny, most of Ron's former friends weren't all that nice to him. He sorta felt betrayed, but then he was constrained by Yamanouchi staying in the background…they didn't want any info out on them; CB73, yeah Kim has had a chance to slow down and begin to think about what happened. I mean what were the chances of Josh coming into the same bar for a blind date and being stood up?

Uberscribbler, tragic it is. To Ron, life sucks and he just wants out. Yori knows of the radiation sickness, but not all; Joe Stoppingham, I get the response about Ron's tude, but he forced people away since the breakup and didn't want to be around and didn't feel he could still be friends with almost all of the people in HS; readerjunkie, thanks and here we go!

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 6

 _Middleton Space Center (in the flight simulator):_

"Release brakes.", James Possible told Ron while he was running though the checklist on the monitor in front of him.

Stoppable responded, "Releasing brakes."

"Advance throttles to sixty percent.", the rocket scientist directed his pilot as he smiled to himself on the third attempt at takeoff. His hopes that the test pilot slash former fiancée of his daughter could do it.

The former hero pushed the levers until the computer screen read sixty percent engine power.

There was a mild roar and a push back in their seats as the computer warned them that they were at threshold. And that they needed to go to full power for takeoff or to take the throttles to idle for taxiing. Ron selected pushing both throttles forward to the third detent as he and Doctor Possible were pushed back further in their seats.

Ron said under his breath, "Gotta love computers…Well once in a while they make life easier."

The computer however wasn't paying attention as it intoned, "Warning…V one."

The pilot confirmed, "Confirm Vee one."

This of course got Stoppable to snort to himself knowing the 'feel' wasn't quite right. But then simulators weren't the real thing.

"V two."

Ron counted back from five in his mind and then pulled back on the stick. "Rotate.", he muttered so that it was recorded by the computer. He then counted to five again and looked at his altimeter as soon as it read three hundred meters the former hero eased the stick back to its neutral position. After this he pushed another lever.

Moments later the computer warned, "Main gear unlocked, nose gear unlocked."

Ron intoned, "Copy main. Nose gear unlocked and retracting."

It took seven seconds before the computer then told the crew, "Nose gear retracted and locked. Main gear retracted and locked. Gear hatches are closed and locked."

Ron's comment was only, "Copy."

With a smile Ron pushed the throttle to the next detent while moving his eyes in the same continuous pattern, making sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Five hundred knots."

"Ronald, you are at the third abort point, continue with takeoff.", James informed him.

"Roger, Doctor Possible.", Ron intoned as he manually pulled back on the stick again to gain more altitude.

"Full throttle Ronald…and here we go.", James's voice contained glee which seemed to be lost on the pilot who just coughed softly then grunted.

"Roger, full Kepler Thrust." Ron pushed the Kepler throttles all the way to their last stops.

The computer warned, "Full Kepler thrust, there is no abort possible until ten thousand meters is reached for safety purposes."

"Stay level for thirty-five seconds to build up speed and then thirty-degree angle up and turn five degrees to port coming to a heading of one hundred-twenty-seven degrees.", James instructed.

"Copy."

"Good so far Ronald. Do you want to take her into orbit?"

"I don't see why not, I crashed it and we died the first time…Might as well get something good out of this.", Ron replied, showing no emotion as he relaxed and flexed his forearms, feeling the realistic pressure against the controls.

"Good, Ronald.", James began to grunt as he felt the 'forces' as well.

"Climbing in five, four, three, two…Execute.", Ron now grunted with the stress as he pulled up.

There were watchers monitoring the Kepler Simulator. Felix Renton frowned, "He's outside the parameters."

Another PhD, Doctor Sydney Bosch, countered, "Not quite, Doctor Renton. He is well within safety margins. Considering this is only the third attempt, Commander Stoppable is doing quite well. Remember most of the takeoff and landing will be performed by the flight control computers."

"I'm sure anyone could do this Sydney.", the paraplegic told the older man

"I don't know, the Kepler has always flown a little different. Either you have it in you, or you become a grease stain on a mountainside. Most pilots avoid it like the plague. I still don't know why James wants on that thing."

Justine glanced at the readouts, then at Yori (who was taking notes) and Hirotaka (who just looked on), "Doctor Possible has spent years working on this space plane. I think he wants to show that his vision is a viable concept."

"I know, but sometimes he is too stubborn…but it looks like the new pilot is going to be able to make it work. See, look at the Mach indicator. He is already at Mach Two Point Two and climbing. At this point the shape of the Kepler should begin to sharpen due to the living metal concept that James installed this time. Take a look at the outside view. It is almost wedge shaped now as it becomes more aerodynamic."

"Just how fast will it go?", the blonde genius inquired.

"We have run scaled tests at Mach 23. Anything higher than that at one hundred thousand feet, there are too many shockwaves and it breaks apart.", Bosch explained, " _That_ is why we went with the modified Hephaestus project. It should be able to repair itself."

Yori didn't look up from what she was working on, "And if it doesn't?"

"Ah, it might destroy itself…"

Felix stared at the engineer, "And Doctor Possible wants to _fly_ in this thing?"

"Of course. James knows. He also knows the limitations to the materials used. We have calculated that with the lack of density of outer space we could easily get past the speed of light to prove the point we are striving for. We want to know how well the systems will work together."

Justine glared at the older man, "Does the _pilot_ know the risks?"

Sydney half-smiled, "He is a test pilot. They all know that they step into dangerous situations all the time. This will be the first time we have experienced pressures and temperatures like we are going to. What I can't believe is that James wants to go on this little flight. I know I don't want to try it."

"And why is that sir?", Hiro inquired.

"I like the idea of seeing my grandkids again."

"And the poor clown who takes that thing up?"

"Listen I specified that the pilot have no 'attachments' or I wouldn't sign off on _anyone_ taking the Kepler up. And I mean that. This has been James Possible's dream for years. But I would have pulled the plug on it faster than you can blink an eye…I'm just surprised that he actually found someone he could trust with the constraints that I put in. I can't really say no to him now."

"So you expect it to blow up or self-destruct?"

"No, not really. I think that if the pilot is good enough he can shut the Kepler down and bring it back in…They could make for the escape pod and return to Earth that way. But they have to be in it and thirty thousand feet is the minimal altitude that it can eject from. The man James brought in seems to have the qualities that we are looking for."

Justine hissed, "It's a damned _suicide_ mission, I ought to pull his flight status…"

"You can't Little, it's out of your hands now. You and Renton can take a break…Maybe a few weeks off would be a good idea. A vacation or something…"

"I'm not going anywhere until after they return back home. I put my ass on the line here and I'm not going to have some pompous ding-dong screwing with my classmates and my livelihood! Renton might take you up on your offer, but not me. If something happens to James Possible, Anne won't be _talking_ to you…and that would be the least of my worries."

"What do you mean?"

"James' daughter, Kim, I hear she's still in shape and a little protective of her daddy, let alone her ex."

"I would have thought that Kimberly wouldn't care about the clown after what he did to her…"

"I wouldn't say that. If anyone was going to hurt Ron Stoppable, Kim would want to be the one to do it, not some other asshole. That clown hurt her enough."

Felix leaned into the microphone as he watched the computer readout, "Seventy degrees up and roll to the inverted position. You are at Mach Five and accelerating."

"Roger, Doctor Renton.", James Possible's voice responded as they could see it increasing climb rate and roll one-hundred-eighty degrees."

"Sixty thousand feet and MACH Seven.", James intoned.

"Four seconds to throttle back.", Felix read off the script.

Yori asked, "Why are they going to slow down? One would think that they would want to go as fast as they can."

Sydney Bosch half-smiled, "They have to slow down a little since they are going through the area of greatest atmospheric pressures on the hull of the space plane. They will throttle up again in about one minute."

There was constant chatter between the two in the simulator before Ron announced, "Throttling up to maximum. Copy."

Felix responded, "Mission Control copies throttle up and go for orbit."

James' voice came back, "Roger, we are going to orbit."

X

 _Two hours later:_

"Alright guys that's a wrap. Tomorrow we do two takeoffs to orbit and two landings in the morning. Then in the afternoon we have one takeoff and then we will simulate turning on the faster then light drive.", Felix Renton told them as the simulator slowed to a stop, "But we have about an hour going over the data so you still need to stay. Anyway I should have your laptop finished by that time Stoppable so you'll have to stick around if you want it."

"Yeah I have nothing better to do anyway Doc.", the former member of Team Possible replied to the guy who was once his best male friend.

"Laptop?", James' eyebrow raised.

"Just to make sure that we have a backup for our main system, it will also allow Stoppable to practice when he's not at the Center.", Felix replied.

Ron half-smiled, "Yeah Doctor Possible, I am taking this serious for once, I don't wanna be picked up with a sponge yet."

"Ah, I understand Ronald. During lunch tomorrow, would you like to check out the Kepler in the hanger?"

"Yes sir, it beats gabbing with people all the time."

"You sure have changed son…"

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life sir, I've tried to make it up to some of the people I've offended without them knowing. Someday they may find out."

"Ronald…"

"Sir?"

"Would you care to come over to the house tonight after we get off?", James offered.

"I…uh can't, I have to head into the deli. I have a shift tonight.", the former hero lied knowing he was going to have to move some things and begin to toss out any junk he had.

"Oh…the grandkids are there and Anne would love to see you."

"Ahhhh sir, I have no intention on breaking your wife's heart again. I think it's better that I stay away from Mrs. Possible. I highly doubt if she has forgiven me even after all this time."

Sigh, "Ronald, she would like to speak with you. Kimberly is out of town with Joshua visiting the Flaggs down in Florida."

"Sir, do the kids know my name?"

"I'm sure they have heard it…"

Ron snorted, "Yeah probably with lousy in front of it. So I think it is best that I don't come over, I don't want them to tell their Mom that I have been to your house…She made it pretty clear…and _loud_ too."

"Ronald, Kimmie has gotten over that now."

Ron snorted again, "With all due respect sir, I highly doubt that. She always had a good memory except when that thing blew up in her face. Anyway, after work I have two houseguests to entertain before they head back to Japan. When GJ called them to do the debriefing they were on vacation and I don't want to interrupt their downtime any more that I already have."

James frowned at the fact that his daughter's ex was making this difficult, "They could join us…"

"Thanks for the offer sir, but I haven't seen them in a while and I don't know if I ever will again. Now you and I will be getting sick of each other after a while on the flight. I'd just enjoy my family if I were you Doctor Possible. With everything going on we just won't be able to make the connection before the flight, then after we get back you'll be so sick of me that you won't want to see me again."

"Anne wants to speak with you again Ronald, it's been a long time."

Sigh, "Yes sir, I promise as soon as they release us after the mission I'll talk to her…"

"Would you talk to Kimberly too?"

Ron knew he was boxed in and nodded, "Yes sir I promise. As soon as the mission is over I will speak with Kim. But right now, I have a lot on my plate while I try to get some extra practice in on my computer…That is if you want to survive."

"Yes Ronald, I do wish to survive, as you put it. I have six wonderful grandchildren that I would like to come home to."

"Then after work tonight I need to get on the computer and go through the flight program again once or twice. Then my friends and I will go out for a late dinner to celebrate our friendship. Like I said, it has been a while and I don't know when I'll be able to see them again. They'll get some sleep while I'm at work so that in the morning they will be rested enough to travel home."

"Would you care for coffee Ronald, Yorishi and Hiro?"

"Why thank you Doctor Possible, that is very kind of you.", Yori smiled.

"I'll have some brewing in a few minutes. It's the least I can do for having Ronald in the simulator a couple of hours longer that we expected.", James smiled hoping they would change their minds about coming over to the house.

He walked over to the Bunn® coffee maker and loaded some grounds and flipped a switch on the appliance, "Anyway, Felix has Ronald's laptop. He should be done with it in a few minutes."

The former sidekick replied, "I guess he won't be too much longer Doctor Possible. Anyway, a cup of Joe sounds good about now."

X

A half hour later, Felix wheeled into the room where the debriefing had taken place.

"I…have your computer updated with all the information on the flight computer Ro…Stoppable."

"Thanks Renton. Listen I know this is hard for you…but don't worry it'll all be over soon and then we can go about our own business.", Ron replied. "I have to get going, I'll be in early to go over data."

James frowned, "I thought you had to work tonight?"

"I do Sir, but then I have to make sure that I understand everything. And it promises to be a full day tomorrow, I gotta see what the pig feels like before I…..we take it up."

"Pig? Ronald why do you call it a _pig_?", James inquired into Ron Stoppable's thinking.

"Sir, is the simulator a good representation of how well you expect the space plane to fly and handle?"

"Yes Son, I believe it is."

"Sir, with all due respect it handles like a pig, now you can put in a pink tutu and smear lipstick on it but at the relatively low speeds that we experienced today it is very sluggish. Now it may handle better with the faster than light engines engaged with the Earth engines providing propulsion, but if it doesn't we should rename this thing the pig."

"I didn't know…"

"Doctor Possible, when the Wright Brothers made their first flights everyone thought that they were the greatest things in the world…and they were. You have developed leading edge technology here and in fifty…no twenty years people will be flying to the stars in vehicles similar the one you have designed and built. For them to have that safe transportation, someone has to take chances with the initial flights. That's what we're gonna do. We are gonna bring valuable data back so that these things will be better. Think of it this way your great grandkids are gonna benefit from the information that we bring back.", Ron explained.

"I see, it's the job of the test pilot then…"

"Yeah pretty much. Uh sir, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow.", Ron along with Hirotaka and Yori walked out to the car.

After they left the building Ron began to cough again, he pulled a handkerchief from his hip pocket and covered his face. Yori slipped an arm around him and Hiro came up to offer support. "Thanks guys.", Ron told them as he got back under control. "I guess I'd better bring some hankies with me for the trip. Let's go home, we have to get the rest of our tasks done before you leave for Japan."

"We wish to stay with you during this time.", Yori responded.

"Normally I would say yes, but you guys do need to get home. As soon as this goes into operation there are gonna be a lot of questions asked and I don't want you in the firestorm. Somebody may get lucky and connect Yamanouchi to all of this and we all have our oaths that we all swore. And they won't be able to get to me. I already have retained a very good law firm to cover Justine and Felix although Renton doesn't know about it."

"Ron-san why do you use Doctor Renton's name when he is not present and only use his surname when he is near.", Hiro inquired.

"I don't want him to get caught up in the middle of this…he was my best male friend in school and, and this misadventure tore him apart, Justine is smart enough and she has access to the law firm that I have on retainer and a considerable amount of my assets. If she has to she and Mike can get out of the country. I might even be able to get her and Mike to take the Rentons with them until the heat blows over. They are really innocent in all this…I set it up when I got back the last time…Anyway between now and flight time I expect my files here at the space center are going bye-bye into Rockwell® heaven for everyone's protection."

Hiro looked quizzically, "Rockwaller heaven? Is that some sexually crazed place?"

Ron frowned thinking of the old thorn in his side, "No, not Rockwaller, Rockwell. They made computers a long time ago."

"Oh I thought that you meant something else…"

The former hero smirked before he continued, "Yeah I have a feeling all that data is all gonna disappear for the wellbeing of everybody involved in this mess."

"Even Doctor Possible's?", Yori asked.

" _Especially_ James Possible's."

"So, you _do_ care for the Possibles…", Hirotaka smiled.

"Of _course_ I do, that's why he's not going. GJ doesn't want him to fly and I'll bet the Space Center and the Government are not too thrilled about him going up there either, he's too valuable."

Yori looked at her old friend softly as they arrived at Ron's car, "You are too valuable as well…"

"I'm an expendable asset Yori, just ask Du Duffus. As long as James Possible doesn't get on the Kepler all the big shots are gonna be happy."

"And you?"

"I'll be doing what I'm paid to be doing.", Ron unlocked the doors and opened Yori's for her.

XXX

 _The Flaggs:_

"Josh, would you open that wine I brought out for dinner tonight?", Brick asked as Monique worked on the finishing touches of the meal while Brick was going outside to check the ribs one more time.

Kim followed Brick outside, "Is there anything I can help with Mister Football Hero?"

"Not really Kim.", Brick replied as he slid back the top of the stainless-steel grill.

"I'm a lot better than I was during high school…"

"I know Kim, but I usually do the meat when we are cooking out and Moni takes care of most of the rest. Anyway how are the kids?"

"Real good, Josh is a great Father. He isn't away all the time now. He usually sells twenty to thirty paintings a year. Most of those are in the six digits and with my investments and retirement, we're doing pretty good. He's got a couple of art collectors that love his work. I remember when Josh made his first big sale, representatives for the two each bought one and then with the third they had a bidding war. Up to that point Josh was really worried that no one would appreciate his art and here were two collectors that basically gave him a few million for the three. Anyway, with their support the value of the rest of his work has really skyrocketed and Josh hasn't looked back. When the kids are ready, they will be able to go to any school in the country for the elite education that I got."

"That's good, anything is possible for a Possible…right?"

"Yeah Dad's motto."

"Any of the kids thinking about going into the world saving?"

"Fortunately no, they're all real smart, but they are not as outgoing as I was. I don't want to see them hurt, it's better to leave it to the professionals."

"You guys did pretty good Kim…"

"Yeah and we were soooo lucky too. Ron almost lost his life about ten times. He ended up in ICU four times one of those times he was on life support for a month. He was lucky he was still alive when the Lowardians attacked during our graduation, Brick…You know…if he hadn't been there I wouldn't be here now. They were gonna cut my head off…but Ron killed them first. And the kids would never have even been born…and I never would have gotten back together with Josh…"

Brick checked the meat before adding, "And Stoppable wouldn't have cheated on you either."

Sigh, "Yeah, I thought that he and I were gonna go the distance. But I have Josh and my life and even though I do think about Ron sometimes I don't think it could have been any better."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yeah, at least a little. The last time I saw him I really lit into him. I slapped him a couple of times too and kicked him…..I threw my ring at him and told him that if he wanted her that much he should give it to her instead. I almost hit Liz, but she was pregnant with Ron's Tony…I hated both of them…for a while. I was hurt bad…I cried myself to sleep a lot of nights before I met Josh again. Later, I was able to talk to Liz and we made up. But Ron just avoided me and over the years I sorta lost track of him. I know through my connections that he somehow became a test pilot and worked with GJ on a few _projects_. Even though we were in the same organization I never really saw him again. Then he just disappeared and nobody had any idea where he went."

"Yeah Josh told me that he sorta went over the deep end after you slapped him and told him that you never wanted to see him again…"

Yes Brick, I was very angry at him…I'm not anymore."

"Doesn't Liz even know where he is?"

"Not that I know of. I _have_ tried to talk to her about Ron…but she either can't or _won't_ say anything. It's like he hurt her too. She even has tears in her eyes when I ask."

"Maybe he cheated on her. I guess if he could cheat on you he would cheat on her too."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'd still feel better if I could talk to him one more time…You know, bury the hatchet. I want him to know that I don't hate him."

Brick laughed a little as he brushed on a little more sauce, "If he was thinking about you burying the hatchet, Stoppable probably would have figured out that you wanted it in his chest. So I can see his point about being less painful by not having to deal with it considering your famous temper."

"Even if we didn't end up together, I so didn't want the friendship to end the way it did. It was a long time to hate, now it's just a dull ache when I think of him and what we had once."

"But you say that you've had a good life Kim and everything is going all right, so I don't know. Somehow I don't think Ron Stoppable is done dealing out hurt. Monique is still mad at him and she has been since she thought he was hitting on her trying to ask her out."

"And we have already determined that Ron may not have been trying to do that. I would hate to go to my grave not knowing the truth in the matter…it wouldn't be fair."

"Maybe it wouldn't Kim, but I don't see any way out of this now. I don't really see what you can say to him even if you can find him somehow."

"I can start by apologizing for not letting him explain his side of the story, Brick."

Just then Monique and Josh joined them, "Still talking about the _loser,_ GF?", Monique frowned not wanting to discuss Ron Stoppable, since just thinking about him still totally pisses her off.

"I told you he wasn't a loser, he was a hero…It's just it didn't work out for us. The more I think about it the more I think he was driven to do this by urges…", Kim stopped for a moment, "Until I went off to college we had a pretty heavy romantic relationship. Ron had a lot of stamina, and well, he really liked being in the sack. We had a total cut off for months at a time and then when we got together we tried to make up for it. It seemed like the intervals that kept us apart kept getting longer and longer…A guy has got to have a breaking point somewhere."

"Kim he could have gone to see you…"

"GJ had him locked up in training Monique. 'Cept for missions they kept a tight rein on him. Then he took leave from GJ for over a year and went to Japan. And I got the idea that something was bothering him…but he wouldn't talk about it to me."

"Yeah, I remember you being worried, but he cheated on you Kim…There is _no_ excuse for that behavior.", the African-American fashion diva pointed out.

Josh didn't want the whole night to be wasted on past lives in general and Ron Stoppable in particular, "So what are we going to do tonight? It _is_ our last night in town."

"They've got a pretty good concert tonight.", Brick informed them.

The red head smiled, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

XXX

 _Lowerton:_

Ron, wearing his royal blue and gold robe, had everything he needed for the ceremony. The fireplace was lit, which was unusual in the summer. With a small smile he lit the candles and then the incense from his kneeling position as he chanted in Japanese words that he had rehearsed for months. The American knew that his time was nearly over and had been planning this for a while. Once he was finished he sat down and pulled up his robe and began to unfasten the leg he had been forced to wear. Softly he set the titanium appendage off to the side and smoothed out the blue garment which was also the official symbol of his office.

Yori poured the first pot of hot tea and served the Chosen One first and then her spouse. Finally, she set her cup in front of her and relaxed.

Hiro seeing it was his turn, struck the tiny gong he had placed there a few minutes before.

Ron reached for and grasped his small cup and raised it to his old friends in salute. In response the two Japanese copied his movements. They all put the cups to their mouths and drank deeply, then set their cups down with a shudder knowing why the tea was bitter.

 _(In the beginning of his travels, Lord Toshimiru found a mystical blade. The Master had not yet conceived of Yamanouchi and traveled far and wide seeking his purpose in the world. One night while meditating he felt called to a place…a mountain. It took him forty-two years to carve our home from the living rock and his labors forever sanctified the mountain for his followers. There have been many wielders of the Mystical Monkey Power in the fifteen hundred years which followed…Some had access to more power, some to less and most used that Power with dignity and grace although from the shadows. Normally when passing is close, the other Masters will care for the one who is to leave this plane on which we dwell for a short time.),_ Ron paused as he coughed and was able to get his breath.

After two minutes, he continued _, (One day a young carefree young man was called to the Mountain, unaware of its significance and place. That young man, more of a boy really, came and was befriended by many students…but he wasn't ready to assume his role and it took him years to come to that realization. When he finally matured, he assumed the Role of Monkey Master and the Chosen One of the ancient scrolls. The title Chosen One refers to being chosen as the wielder of the Lotus Blade…the same Blade that Master Toshimiru had found fifteen centuries before. The boy, with the aid of the famous Blade and the MMP, was able to make many things right in the world, and he continued doing good from the shadows as his predecessors had. During this time the boy matured and became a man. The man continued his work and sustained many injuries and hurts, but he did not begrudge them knowing that they only added honor to the Blade and the Power. One day he was assisting the woman he had hoped would become his spouse when he was forced to protect her. Thus, began the long end of the boy who became a man. And for the most part, he died that day, as all his hopes were dashed by a foe.),_ Ron paused again.

As he continued tears began to fall from Yori's chin. _(Do not fear to cry my friend, for your tears shall wash away the sadness of what comes next.)_ Ron smiled as he cupped her cheek. _(The power cannot be given back so easily, but the Blade can. I hereby renounce my claim as the Chosen One of Yamanouchi.)_ Ron held up the Lotus blade from its stand, _(I return it to its Shrine on the Sacred Mountain until the next Chosen One rises to the Power and defends our Clan again.)_ At this point Ron lowers the Blade and offers it to Hirotaka with a humble bow of the head.

 _(In the name of Sensei, and with great sadness, I accept the return of the Blade where we will renew our guardianship of it until a new Chosen One is found.),_ Hiro bowed as the Blade began to glow softly as he set it back in its stand.

Yori poured three more cups from another teapot.

Ron held his up as did Yori and Hiro, _(To the next Chosen One of Yamanouchi, may he or she live a long and complete life, filled with honor.)_ The once hero took his cup and drank it and threw it into the roaring fire smashing it so that no lesser toast could be made with the cup to disgrace it. Hiro and Yori followed suit. The sweet tea symbolized that life once done was filled with promise in the higher plane.

Ron then smiled, "Thank you for helping me guys, I couldn't have done it without you. Now I have reserved a private plane back to Japan so that you don't have to worry about customs swiping the Blade from you. The business jet will leave at one in the afternoon tomorrow. I suggest that you should be on it. Now I am going to change out of my robe…I really don't need it or have the right to it now…you need to take it with you."

Yori frowned, "You have the right to wear the robe as it signifies the Master. We refuse to take that honor from you Ron-sama."

Hirotaka added, "We will purchase our tickets Ron-sama, it is with honor that we do so. Thank you for the offer though."

"Sure, guys if that's what you want.", Ron replied, "Where I am going I really can't use it Yori-kun, it is best that it resides somewhere where it can have honor. Besides, in less than a week people will begin going through my things and I don't want them to know anything about my hidden life. I still follow the ninja way until the end like we all vowed."

Yori's eyes had tears in them, "I will light incense for you Ron-sama."

" _We_ will light incense Ron.", Hiro corrected his wife as he rose offering a hand to his friend

Ron waved the Japanese man's offer as he climbed up on one leg hopping a little to keep his balance, "Thank you, it is more than I deserve. Please give me a moment while I change into my _civilian_ stuff. Then we can go in to the deli where you can find the best sandwiches in the whole state.

With leg in hand Ron hopped on one leg to his bedroom carrying his titanium limb. Five minutes later he returned clad in jeans and a polo shirt, carrying a package, walking like he normally did.

Hiro whistles, "You clean up nice Stoppable-sama."

He half-smiled, "At least I have something going for me. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yori-chun will be a moment. What is this… _deli_?"

"It's a place where specialty sandwiches and soups and salads are served. I usually baked the bread and washed the dishes. It's sorta a step down from chefsville, but it helped from being noticed by some people."

"Who would want to know about you?"

"Some members of the media have long memories and I've had enough of them."

Yori came out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a short sleeve blouse now, "We may go to this deli Ron-sama, I am curious about where you are employed."

"Hey guys it's not much, but it keeps me off the streets.", Ron opened the door, and then closed it and locked it. "Almost everyone thinks Mike owns it 'cause his name is on the sign…I upped the money for it and Mike runs it and Justine does the books and stuff. Anyway, we had the lawyer go over it and if something happens to me, he's got it and everything in the corporation. He and Justine will own it together…It'll work out alright since they are married and all."

They got down to the car and Ron again opened the door for Yori as she got in. When Ron and Hiro closed their doors the American continued, "See I wanted to stay under the radar…I work the hours I want to and I stay out of sight. Other than you guys, the only people who know where I live right now are Mike and Justine and that's the way I want it."

"Why only them?", Yori frowned.

"Well I was having some trouble with the stump and Justine was able to fix the problem so I sorta owe them. Other than you guys they're about the only ones I trust."

"I asked before, are you lonely Ron-sama?", Yori inquired softly.

"No, not really. I don't have a lot of time to be lonely. We'll be at the deli in a few minutes guys, it's only a few miles from the villa."

XXX

 _The Possible household:_

' _Well we'll just mosey over to that deli with the grandkids. Anne will put Ronald on the spot and maybe we can talk some of this out before Kimmie and Josh return from their vacation.'_ James Possible mused as he opened his newspaper.

"Annie, how about we take the grandkids out to that deli that we talked about earlier?"

"Sure James, but they are at the high school running laps. We can go when they get back and are cleaned up.", Anne Possible responded.

XXXXX

All the canon characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. This is just a hobby for us.

Now remember try to limit your drinking while reading this tale. LOL

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

And you all waited for two weeks, oh the next chapter that slated to come out in two weeks might be pushed back about ten days since I am going to be away from the computer….so, don't gripe it will be there just to let you know.

Everyone who has stuck around, thanks. Also big thanks to CajunBear73 for all the work he has done with me over the years (and for those following 'SC' I am writing chapter 50 and it looks to end at 54….and already plotting the tale behind that one). Anyway, let's get right to the reviews: CB73, hey I didn't inbib too much when I wrote it. LOL. Yes, our lil ole Moni can hold a grudge and we can debate the over the phone sometime. Kim wants to be friends with Ron again. And Yori, she knows what drove him; Uberscribbler, take some meds and the real action doesn't start until about chapter 10. Do some meditation, drink some herbal tea and relax, thanks on Monique; Jimmy1201, the plan is for James to be stood up like a bride at the altar. Ron knows it's gonna really hurt the Possible family, but all he really has now is duty.

Readerjunkie, ahhh the deli…just a minute I gotta see if that's in the chappie….yup it is and this chapter is where we meet Shego too; Joe Stoppinghem, maybe Anne will, maybe Anne won't. I WILL say that Ron and Anne (as well as Kim) will speak before the end of this tale. Remember Ron is going to try and avoid any of this; Guest, please watch your mouth this tale is rated 'T' if I have to watch my words so do you. Sometimes stories take time and pacing, not everyone is as fast as Ruby Rose in RWBY.

Invader Johnny, yeah Ron reals with loneliness. I can say it will get to him in the end; George Cristian810, sorry to lose you, but you have never given a review before since I don't remember the pen name; cabrera1234, try to avoid Anne, but he will speak with her and Kim as well as Josh and their children; Guest, fake ass people? Dang, a story based on a cartoon and putting them into real life situations. Does Ron have sense? Not a lick, but there are reasons he does what he does.

Well, let's get this over with,

ST-103

So Not the End…Maybe

Chapter 7

 _Big Mike's Deli in Lowerton:_

"Hey Ron how are ya doing?", Howie Mitchell inquired as he saw Ron and two other people enter with him.

"Not bad Howie. Is Mike around?"

"He's in the back. Do you want me to get him?"

"Nah, we'll see our own way back…Oh, this is Hiro and Yori. Guys this is Howie.", Ron introduced everyone.

"Business or eats?"

"Maybe a little of both. How is that dishwasher doin'?"

"It's a piece of crap. Only you can figure out how to make it run decent. We need a new one…but I've been tellin' you that for over a year."

Ron half-smiled, "I'll see if Mike can spring for one that's more user friendly."

"Thanks Ron, but the boss is a little cheap…See ya."

"Yeah, see ya.", Ron quipped as he led his two friends into the back where a couple of offices were.

The three made their way into the back where a large man and a petite woman were in the office taking a small break. "Hey guys.", Ron smiled, "Long time no see."

Justine half-smiled and gave Ron a slight hug, "Not since this afternoon, Stoppable. Anyway you did fine today. I'm surprised that you actually were able to make the simulator work without hurling. It can be a pretty realistic ride."

"Uh thanks. So, how are you getting along without me, Mike?"

"We're going to be alright, I know of someone else that can work in a deli and he needs a job."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't need you here anymore Ron...uh working at everything."

"So, you're firing me?"

"Yeah, I have to let you go…"

"Damn, I can't keep a job for anything. Must be my negative attitude… _Someday_ I'll have to do something about it."

"I don't know why you wanted to work here anyway, you belong in upper management."

"It keeps me outta trouble…Oh and use some of the money and buy a new dishwasher. I'm the only one who likes it and if you're canning me there's no reason to keep it.", Ron advised.

"I'll get one ordered in the morning Ron. Anyway, you're gonna fly that space plane from what Justine has told me. That's gonna take up all your time for a while, but when you get back…"

There was a silence, "Yeah when I get back, you know."

"You don't need this job Ron."

"Yeah I guess, but it was the only one I really enjoyed after I came home…"

Mike inquired, "How come you didn't keep up with the flying. I know you had a lot of money and don't need to make anything, but it has to be better than working here…"

"Mike, I like working here.", Ron half-smiled, wondering if Justine ever told Mike what was wrong with him.

"But you coulda done better…"

"Yeah, I know, but that's something we can talk about some other time…OK?"

"Yeah…OK, are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah my friends are trying to figure out what's going on in my head and that is enough to make anybody hungry. Now I think that they would like a couple of Ruebens and our signature fries. I don't know what they want to drink though, but some of the beers from one of our local microbreweries should work.", Ron suggested.

Justine frowned, "Ron, you need to eat something too."

"Yeah I guess…What's the soup today Mike?"

"Vegetable bean."

"Can I get just the broth in my mug?"

"Is that all? We have the best sandwiches around, you need something substantial, Ron."

"Not really hungry bud, but I could use something to drink."

"You want a beer?"

"I uh…"

Justine butt in, "Mike, give Ron some hot tea."

Mike Little glanced at his wife, "Why hot tea?"

"I said so, just do as I ask and bring him some water too. Something tells me Ron won't be drinking much in the future."

Ron nodded, "Yeah what my girlfriend said."

"Ron, I am not **your** girlfriend…"

"Sure, all the women say that in front of their husbands.", Ron smiled as he looked at Mike out of the corner of his eye.

The large former footballer for Middleton High and a small college, grinned at his friend and business partner, "Don't you want more than broth, Ron?"

"Pretty sure big guy…I'm watching my weight you know. The less I weigh the more forgiving the space plane is going to be."

"Bullshit Ron! You are _still_ having trouble keeping it down. Just how bad is it?", Justine frowned, spilling some of the beans.

"Don't know what you are talking about…", Ron replied, closing 'that door'.

Yori sighed, "Please reveal the truth to them Ron-sama. They are your friends and they deserve to know."

There was an uncomfortable silence, "You guys know that, I am…uh, dying from the cancer…right?"

"Yeah. How far along are you, Ron?", the blonde doctor inquired.

"Well the X-rays, they didn't tell the whole story, I'm…well doing a little worse than what they showed."

"They were bad enough…"

"Yori and Hiro can tell you…I can manipulate things, machinery…sensors stuff like that. It's pretty cool being able to do that sort of thing without anyone realizing what is going on. I mean you can be the life of the party when you make household appliances and phones do things they weren't designed for."

"Is that the reason you're able to run the dishwasher when no one _else_ can?", Mike asked, while wondering when his friend had last been invited to a party.

"Yeah pretty much and since you've let me go you might as well get you a nice new one and make everyone's life a lot better."

Mike half-smiled knowing what the answer was going to be, "Ron, let me have them make yours normal. You don't get that much nourishment from just the broth."

A simple shake of the head convinced him to not add anything.

Mike wrote something on a slip of paper, rapped on the glass and motioned for one of his employees to come to the office. Then Mike opened the door and handed him the order for the food. After the employee turned, Mike closed the door. Then turned and leaned on it.

Justine frowned, "We thought that it was just that the other guys didn't like it."

"Well they don't like it. I just like to play with it and it's sorta fun for me…Making it work, you know."

XXX

"So, Kim, Josh, it was nice of you to come and visit us since we can't make the reunion this time.", Monique Flagg told her friends as they walked down the street after the concert. "It's not going to be till after Christmas when we can get back home to Middleton. The kids are coming home from college and nothing's better than all being together at that time of year."

"We'll be getting some of that in a couple of years Moni…We sorta got a late start on it, with getting our educations and finally realizing what we had in each other.", Kim smiled as she slid her arm around Josh's.

Josh looked at his wife and smiled as well, "Yeah I thought I was _never_ gonna sell a poster let alone a painting, and then at one show I sold _three_. And they were for a lot more money than _I_ would have paid for them. That put us on a real good financial footing. So, life's been real good since that weekend. I was just so scared with Kim supporting us."

"Here's that bar I was telling you about guys. Everyone from Middleton _has_ to come in here and at least buy a beer or glass of wine.", Brick suggested, "It reminds me of how weird Middleton was when we were growing up there."

Josh asked, "Why's that?"

"Well they have a wall of some of the old villains and heroes. Even some from Middleton. Kim, your picture of you in your cheerleader outfit and your mission stuff is in here."

"Wow, _old_ stuff.", Josh laughed as Kim lightly punched his arm playfully, "How did we ever live through that?"

Kim smiled as she walked in, "Sometimes I wonder honey. Let's see if they can seat us over by all that stuff, I'd like to look it over."

Monique laughed, "I thought you'd like it Kim, we didn't know about this place till last year. We just walked in and there it was."

"Well it's a nice surprise since it's so far from Middleton."

X

After they were seated and ordered a drink each Kim was looking around. Suddenly her head snapped around doing a double take. " _Shego!_ ", the former heroine hissed pointing to a slightly green skinned woman in a black dress who was sitting at a booth across the room. Seeing her former nemesis in there, the auburn-haired woman was instantly on guard.

"Who?", Monique turned around to follow Kim's pointing.

"Oh, that's Miss Go from high school. It's good you remember her, she and that guy over there own the bar.", Monique pointed at another man.

" _Drakken!?_ What are they doing here? The last time I heard about them…"

"Calm down Kim, they own the place…And, since you know them why don't you call them over to the table to talk?"

Kim nodded, wondering what was going on.

When the waitress returned with their drink order the former heroine asked her, "Do you know that woman over there?" Kim was pointing over to a table on the other side of the room.

"Oh yes Ma'am that's Mrs. Lipsky. That's her husband with her, they own the place."

"Mrs. Lipsky…I think I know her. She was an old teacher of mine by the name of Miss Go. Is her first name Shelia?"

"Why yes it is."

"And her husband's name is Andrew?"

"Correct again. You _must_ know them. I'll tell them that you are a friend. They try to get around to see everyone anyway. My name is Sandy, by the way."

Kim smiled, "My name is Kim Mankey. This is my husband Joshua and my friends Brick and Monique Flagg."

"My pleasure…I will tell Mrs. Lipsky, I'm sure she will be over soon. Excuse me I have another party sitting."

X

A few minutes later the raven-haired woman came over and sat down in an extra chair at their table, "Why I _never_ would have believed it…The _Princess_ in a _bar?_ So, who's your boytoy this time?" The woman once known as Shego taunted lowly so that the other tables couldn't hear what was being said.

"Josh, Miss Go. Shelia, Josh. And you might remember Monique. Although Brick might have graduated by the time you were teaching at Middleton. Josh and I have been married for years."

"Yeah hi ya. So, what brings you to town, Kimmie?"

"Visiting friends who moved here from Middleton."

"Whatever happened to what's his name…your sidekick. Remember him? His pants kept falling down.", the former villainess lightly taunted, recalling from her time past when she was stationed near the buffoon for a while at GJ years after graduation. Having never learned of any real information from him about what happened between himself and Kim. All anyone _knew_ was what was on the trash media at the time.

"Ron?"

"Yeah him. Drewbie could never remember his name, but in some ways blue boy is a ditz.", Shego told Kim, drawing a chuckle from Monique and Brick.

"I don't know, the last I ever saw him was when I threw his ring in his face. He told me to keep it and use it for something good…I uh went and traded it in and got five really good wedding sets…I gave those to couples who didn't have the money to buy their own sets.", Kim replied, giving out more information than she normally would have.

" _Really?_ And did you finally get sick of him tripping over his two left feet?"

"Shelia he was cheating on Kim with a classmate while she was in the UK studying. It was in the news big time for a while. I'm sure you would have done the same thing…", Monique frowned at a woman she didn't remember very well, at least not as well as Kim seemed to and didn't know what the mint hued woman was capable of.

Shego didn't have a response to what she would have done, but, "So he was cheating? I never thought that he'd have the guts to try something like that. Anyway, that's pretty hard to believe since he was so into you. Did anyone ever see him cheating with some floozy?"

Monique wasn't happy, "No, but the media caught him red-handed. They had pictures of him taking a classmate of ours to a clinic…a clinic for expectant mothers."

"Wow Monique…that's your name, right? (Shego caught the nod) So the newsies caught him with his pants down doing it to this other girl then…right on camera, how did that make it past the censors?"

"No, but they said…"

"Hold it, they didn't show any proof…just a bunch of innuendo? Sister, a picture is worth a thousand words and if they had one they probably had a whole bunch. And if you're gonna trash a relationship, why didn't they really go for the ratings? Kimmie here was a big-time celebrity. Helping to drag anything of hers through the mud would have made advertisers _super_ happy and they would have gotten big bucks for that. I know that you're not going to believe this, but if you don't see it for your own eyes…be suspicious."

"But they said that…"

"You know, and Princess here can back me up here, but pictures, and even _videos_ can be played with if ya have the equipment and the talent. Heaven knows I even did some of that myself in the old days. We even had a fake Ronnie boy drive Kimmie here out of her mind when we were trying to take over the world ya know."

"So, you are taking _Stoppable's_ side?", Monique's right eye was twitching, totally in the dark as to who she was dealing with, "That asshole _used_ people! He used Kim, Liz and _me!_ "

"Punkin', I'm sure as hell not taking _anyone's_ side in this little drama, let alone using _anyone_ , and my memory…and Doc over there gave me some upgrades, so you might want to hear me out.", Sheila Lipsky paused while she casually lit a cigarette with a finger after 'borrowing one from a wayward pack nearby, "You might remember that when Kimmie here went to Oxford or Cambridge or wherever, I and blue boy over there landed jobs at GJ. I provided some muscle and low-level intelligence, he invented things for Betty's Finest."

"We were there long enough to see little Ronnie come back from overseas…and we saw that whole episode with the media trash show…and you wanna _know_ something?"

Kim and Josh shook their heads, "We checked out this _media outlet_ …They made their name by trashing celebs big time. And if you remember, they weren't on the air _very long_. I think some very major actresses and actors sued their pants off. But what you don't realize is that they made tons of money doing it."

Monique argued, "But we all saw it…"

"Yes, we did. But what did we see? Stoppable was pretty tightlipped about it when I confronted him a couple years later, so I didn't get a lot of information about the whole thing."

"If Stoppable _was_ framed, then he should have yelled that he was framed!"

"When was the last time you talked to him Monique…that's your name right?", Shego asked, again irritating Monique all to hell.

"When he hit on me…Right after that story came out, when Kim slapped him and threw his ring in his face."

"So that was a fairly long time ago. Princess what about you?"

"Right before Monique did, just like I told you."

"Well, we have you beat kids. The last time I saw him was when we were stationed in Africa…One of the parts of Africa that _nice_ people don't go to…Unless they wanna die or catch one of those _really_ exotic diseases. I asked him about all that crap, but he wouldn't spill then either. What about the girl who was on the video with him, did you ever find out who she was?"

"Shego, she was a schoolmate named Liz. Her and Ron's son is named Tony.", Kim informed the former villainess, since she knew that much.

"I still don't think the sidekick had it in him…"

"I didn't either, but the media made it into a big deal. There wasn't much I could do…I couldn't just ignore that. I mean up till then, I tried, I really tried."

The raven-haired beauty half-smiled, "If Stoppable didn't say anything about it this girl, Liz musta told you something, at least to mess with your head… _If_ she had the hots for him…And if I remember, neither one of them said anything about it or nothin' that anyone could attest to."

"She didn't, we're still friends…"

Something 'clicked' in the back of the former villainess's mind, " _Still_ friends? Did anyone ever do a DNA test to prove that Stoppable is the kid's dad?"

"Not that I know of, Liz sometimes visits…"

"Hold it. You mean to tell me that you let the woman that Stoppable supposedly cheated on you with, _and_ their kid into your house, while you know almost _nothing_ about Stoppable or what he's been doing for all these years? That seems pretty wacked to me."

Sighing, "I asked about Tony's parentage more than once if…if Ron was the Father, but Liz wouldn't tell me _anything_ …I heard a few things he was involved in but that was at least fourth-hand info. At _least_ he supported Liz and Tony."

Monique butted in, "And if that kid wasn't Stoppable's, then why would he do that?"

"Not sure, uh Monique, but that's pretty interesting isn't it? And it should demand some answers.", Shego took another drag off her cancer stick and paused. "I'd bet good money that there is something going on that most normal humans have no idea about."

After the raven-haired beauty took another puff she kept going, "Not many people talk about this…mostly because they _don't_ know. Do you remember Operation Pie Eye?"

Kim glanced around the table, "That's classified information. _No one_ is supposed to know about that…"

"Yeah, but maybe people _should_ know…what happened. What the hell, it doesn't make any difference now, most of them are dead. OK, like I said Drewbie, me and the buffoon were stationed in Africa. And remember when those Somali pirates captured that Earl's family."

Kim frowned, remembering the incident and of the hopelessness felt by those who knew of the sitch. "Yeah, Ron and I had done some charity work with one of the kids, a nice girl…"

"Yeah and the pirates decided to make an example out of that girl and killed her so that everyone would understand that they were serious in their ransom demands.", Shego reminded Kim, "They cut her up while she was still alive…I saw the video. She screamed till they slit her throat…And as tough as I am, it still haunts me that we couldn't do something about it at the time."

"Yeah we were going in to get the survivor's releases…Then _all_ hell broke loose."

"Well _no one_ talks about this part of it Princess, but I think little Ronnie went off the deep end…See, I think right after that happened, he slipped over the border and went hunting."

"Hunting?", Josh blurted, "Hunting _what?_ "

Patronizingly turning to Josh, "Two-legged animals, Mrs. Hero's hubby." Then zeroing back in on Kim, "From putting the data together, Stoppable was gone about a month and a half before a radio message was heard on one of our frequencies at a GJ Station near the border…calling for a medical evac. When we got there about all that was left were hostages who had been rescued…and they had been _armed_ by someone. Even the boats and ships that the pirates had occupied, anchored offshore were wiped out. When your little buddy Will Du interrogated Stoppable afterward, he demanded to know what had happened. I sat in on that debriefing pumkin. All that little Ronnie told them was that it was the plague and it came on all _sudden like_."

Brick looked confused, "Plague?"

"They were all sliced, diced and gutted. It was a _very_ efficient job…Up until it all ended, GJ expected they were going to take on about 2500 armed pirates with about 400 hostages.", pausing to take a puff that she leisurely exhaled, "There wasn't even a baker's dozen of the little twerps left…And the ones who _were_ left, were scared out of their minds. They kept muttering crap about blue monkeys."

Kim gasped, " _Blue monkeys_? Are you sure?"

Smiling her 'retired' Shego smile, "Yeah. You _remember_ that one, _don't ya?_ "

The former heroine looked into her glass for answers, "Yeah, yeah I do."

Shego chuckled lowly, "Anyway that crack about the _plague_ was a line from an old comedy movie about pirates…So anyway, Du was going to court-martial Stoppable's ass for acting without authority, but somebody intervened and that action was dropped. About a year or two later, Stoppable took a leave of absence for about a year, _again_ , and came back a little changed from what I heard."

"Changed?"

"Listen Monique _Flagg_ , he came back as a test pilot…He got to sit in all the hot prototype, preproduction aircraft and do all the stupid shit that test pilots do…He had a couple of them blowup under him too. One when he was in outer space, from what I heard…Don't know how he survived that…but a guy I know saw him and said he was burnt over most of his body. Now for a while when they had to get to someone and erase them I heard they had the _Buffoon_ on speed dial and he had a 'no-fail' rating…Something that no one got, not even you, Kimmie."

Kim frowned, not having heard any of this before, "So you're saying he was an assassin? I had heard he was flying things for different agencies…"

"What I am saying is that your former boy-toy became the complete agent, a wide-ranging wet-works package, and when needed, he can turn it loose…But then I heard through the grapevine that he retired a few years ago after taking _another_ leave of absence. Somebody said he had gotten sick and almost croaked."

Monique didn't like this and it sounded like Ron was getting some sympathy, "Not likely Stoppable always exaggerated…"

"When he was a kid…Sure…Now? I don't think so. Like I said I think I know him a little better than you, girl. The first time I got to see him breathe fire was at your graduation, Kimmie here was out of it. The next time was when I think he went after all those pirates. Who the hell knows what else he's done since he got caught _cheating_ on your girlfriend. You think of him as a wimp and a cheater Monique. I don't think he's either of those. We won't even discuss the monster that he keeps locked in his head…But…I wonder if that Zorpox guy ever comes out to play." Shego paused as she glanced back and forth before continuing. Upon hearing that _name_ Kim stiffened.

A wide-eyed Kimberly Mankey hissed lowly, "Let's hope that _never_ happens again…"

"So, in short, Kimmie's old sidekick is the guy who's either going to _take_ a bunch of lives or _save_ a bunch of lives. You'd just better pray that you're on his good side and not in his sight picture when he decides to do it, he might mistake you for a friend."

Kim looked hard at Shego, "He wouldn't do anything like that, everyone beat down on him…He hardly ever lifted a hand to protect himself."

"Princess, whatever changed him changed him good." Sighing, "I…I heard…through the grapevine again…he started paying visits to some of your villain list, then made some additions for himself. It took some head bustin' on Stoppable's part, but he got them all to quit and to retire to a life of a lot less crime…Me and blue boy over there had already got out by then and were working at GJ with little halos on our heads."

"When did he do this?", Josh inquired not quite believing the tale Shego was spinning.

"Before he took that last leave of absence…'bout four or five years ago."

Kim sighed as she explained, "I had retired by then. I didn't know. All internal moves were kept hush-hush from the outside community. Like I said all I heard were rumors."

"Maybe he didn't _want_ you to know Princess. Otherwise word _has_ a tendency to leak out once in a while…"

"Yeah Princess it happens that way sometimes, but…"

"Don't call me Princess! My life was anything but that for a while. It took a lot of effort to make a life! Josh and I worked real hard on it and we have three great kids. Listen, can we just _not_ talk about Ron Stoppable anymore? It tweaks my husband and my best friend and Josh and I have to travel back to Middleton in the morning."

"Sure thing Princess….errr Kimmie…oh the drinks are on the house. Drew will have a cow, but eh, he's a tightwad…Have a good life, it was fun playing with you back in the day.", Shego got up and shook all their hands. Then smiling, "I'd better go check on some of the other customers."

"So, who was that?", Josh inquired.

"She was an enforcer for that mad blue scientist sitting over there. For a while she taught at Middleton. She was pretty tough, I thought she was gonna kill me a couple times. She did fry Ron once though…no she nailed him a couple of times over the years. It doesn't seem like she hates me now. Anyway I wonder what all I missed?"

Brick inquired, "Enforcer, but she just looked like a 'hot' older lady….."

"That _lady_ is tougher than all the guys on your old football team, Brick. When she was younger she was a member of Team Go. Later she went bad and I had to face her when we were in high school. She helped Ron rescue me and that blue skinned guy over there and helped fight the aliens. And even later she joined GJ as an agent when I went off to college. I didn't know she a…and Ron were in Africa together. I did know that Ron became a pilot. That much some of the guys at GJ told me, but that was about it."

XXX

 _Big Mike's Deli:_

Cough…" So here we were surrounded by an assortment of villains and their Henchmen® provided by HenchCo® and let me tell ya it was looking pretty bleak. Anyway Kim pushes this button on her suit and fades from view, and none of them had seen the trick before. And then they start searching for her, not even paying attention to Rufus and me.", Ron stopped to take another sip of his broth before continuing.

"So, he sneaks off and heads over to this machine and squeezes inside, and me, I try to hide from view when they remember me. Suddenly there's a mad grab for the Ronster and I avoid most of them. One guy got my cargos and ripped them right off my butt."

Yori was chuckling never having heard this one before, "What did you do Ron-san?"

"Well…", the former hero sipped again, "this guy had a real good grip and he got my boxers too and there _they_ went. I'm trying to hide and almost dying of embarrassment when this hand comes up from behind….well I thought it was from behind 'cause I sure as hell couldn't see it. That was when I realized that I was showing everything and was flapping in the breeze. I'm just glad that some Pixie Scouts didn't happen along right then, that would have completed my embarrassment.", Ron paused while thinking, "Anyway we managed to corral them until GJ got there." Ron paused now with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That night was our first…"

Big Mike asked, "First _what_ Ron?" His eyes crossed as the air exploded from his lungs.

"What do you think, Mikie?", Justine crossed her arms after poking him in the ribs.

"Oh…..OH!"

Justine then asked, "So you'll be in tomorrow Stoppable?"

"Yeah girlfr….uh yeah. Simulator time and then Doctor P wants me to get used to the real thing. We might even fire the engines up to see how they feel. I have to see someone first, though. I'll probably get there about an hour after you guys do. Doc P said something about being sized for the suits when we get all that done."

"Do you want me to bring something in from the deli for lunch?"

"Nah Justine, I won't be hungry by then."

"You need to eat better. Actually, you _need_ to eat."

"I did eat. I'm eating right now."

"Sipping broth is not eating, Stoppable…Anyway, how are you going to keep James Possible off the Kepler?"

"I plan to hijack it and then call an inflight emergency and use the escape pod. If I'm lucky, he won't even get on. The Kepler will be a pile of junk scattered across about five states when I get done with it.", Ron explained.

"If you hijack it, they'll prosecute you and you'll spend the next twenty years in prison.", Justine countered.

"Two at the most…"

Mike looked on, "Why two?"

"In prison I'll just croak on them, and I'll have the last laugh. And they'll have to pay my medical bills and the funeral. I doubt if prison medics will be able to treat me, and I'll just die on them before they know what happened. So there."

"Surely they would let you out…"

"Who says I _want_ to be let out. Just bury me outside the walls like they used to do to the old convicts."

Justine Little looked Ron over carefully, "With everything you've done for them, they'd have to let you off with a slap on the wrists…"

"Sorry to say guys, but ex-heroes have to pay a higher price. The _suits_ have to make an example out of someone to show they are serious about following the rules. Since I plan on breaking a few of them, those guys sure won't be happy with me."

"Now if I were you guys, I'd be on a flight to Japan the day before Doctor Possible and I are supposed to launch…You might want to take Renton with you. A lawyer can only do so much. I advise that you stay out until you can reach a plea agreement for telling what you know. That way you guys can walk. _They'll_ have the biggest villain and you guys will be the small fry."

"They wouldn't…"

"Yes, they would. James will be safe. The Kepler will be a bunch of junk. _I_ will be a crook…I mean the guy who cheated on Kim Possible _has_ to be a crook right? … Anyway, I see Global Justice allowing me to go under so they can cover their asses."

"Why would they do that? You worked for them for a while…"

"The director of the place and I sort of had a falling out. He's been wanting to hang me up by my toes for years. Now he'll have his chance."

"And you wish to do this?"

"Not willingly, but yeah.", Ron set his cup down and paused again.

He then looked at his watch, "Hey I'd love to stay, but Yori and Hiro DO have a flight to catch and I have to drive them to the airport first thing in the morning. So anyway, since Mike _fired_ me, there's no reason to stick around here anymore.", Ron finished his tea and his broth and stood erect, turning to the door.

"Sorry Ron, you are just overqualified. Anyway, we have a management meeting with the chain that wants to carry our items. If you are around do you want to make it?"

"Mike, you and Justine make those decisions. You run the place, I mostly funded it for grins."

"I know and something to do with your time."

The blonde woman genius asked, "Why didn't you let them fix your leg the way everyone else does now, they can grow them…"

"They tried in Japan, my body rejected it…twice. Sorry but it's either the prosthetic or crutches. At least I look halfway normal with the peg leg."

"I didn't know you had tried…"

"Remember, Japan is not a backwater country. They know more about how to treat radiation sickness than anyone else."

"So, there _was_ a reason to your madness?"

"Hey Justine, don't get all mushy on me, you're gonna ruin all the cred that you earned back in high school."

"Get bent Stoppable!"

"See, you're better now."

Mike had leaned against the wall of the office, "So are you going to the reunion?"

"Not unless you bake me a pie with a file in it."

"Huh?"

"I should be incarcerated by then."

X

Just a couple of minutes after Ron, Yori and Hiro walked out of the back of the deli five people entered the front.

"Welcome to Big Mike's! Are you going to eat in?", the young man inquired.

The older distinguished looking man replied, "Dining in if you don't mind."

"Please follow me. Have you ever been to Big Mike's before?"

"No, we haven't. Our daughter used to go to school with Michael and we thought it would be a nice change of pace for the grandkids…"

"Mister Little? My name is Howie by the way.", he told them as they got to the table.

"The woman who was about the same age as the man replied for him, "Yes Michael Little is a friend of our daughter and her husband."

"I'm sure he would love to see you when he gets out of his meeting. Would you like for me to tell him you are here?"

James smiled, "That would be nice Howie, once he has the time. But there is no hurry."

"I will do that after I get your drink order, then."

X

A little later a very large man walked into the front of the restaurant from the back office. Glancing around, a smile soon graced his features. "Ah Doctor Possible. It is nice that you could come and eat here. Did you find everything to your satisfaction?"

"Michael?"

"Yes Sir…"

"Yes, we did. Uh, this is Anne, Kimmie's Mother and these are Kimmie's and Josh's children. Jeremy, Joshua and Jenny.", James introduced his family.

"It's a pleasure to have you here with us.", Mike swiped a chair from an empty table and sat down. "If you don't remember Ma'am, I played for Middleton a while ago…quite a while ago."

"I remember you dear. You used to be so afraid of hurting the other boys that you apologized to them when you knocked them down.", Anne replied. Then to her grandchildren, "Michael was one of your Mother's friends in high school."

"He knew Mom? Did he know Dad too?", Josh (who was the oldest inquired.)

"Of course, all the guys knew and hated your Dad 'cause he had all the girls hangin' off him like they were bees and he was honey.", Mike chuckled with his deep voice rumbling.

XX

The three forms slowly reappeared and the American said, "Well that is interesting. The Doctors Possible and three younger ones, I wonder if they're Josh and Kim's or the twin's?"

"Do you wish to go back inside Ron-san? You could inquire…", Yori asked knowing how he might answer.

"Nah, we'd better not disturb them. They came here for dinner. We'd better get going, I'd like to meditate once more with you guys, just like old times."

XX

"Mr. Little?", Howie asked as he approached the table.

"Yes what is it?"

"Someone in the office needs to speak to you for a moment."

"Tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes Sir."

After the waiter left Mike excused himself, "You never know what's going to happen next around here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Anne smiled sadly, "He's as nice as I remembered. He's married to Justine, isn't he?"

"Yes honey. I suppose that Kimmie and Josh are going to see them at their reunion next month. Well we should get them to come in and see Mike. He's as nice as he is big."

"Yes he is Annie."

XX

"Who's out there, Mike?", Justine asked her husband.

"The Doctors Possible."

" _Shit!_ They're here? Did they even _see_ Ron?"

"They didn't say anything so I guess they didn't."

"That was sure lousy timing."

"I know, I'm going back out there…Come on, James knows you."

Sigh, "You know I can't lie."

"You don't have to."

XX

"Uh will you excuse me, I have to go to the…"

"Go ahead James."

"Thanks, dear, be right back."

As the rocket scientist neared the men's room he saw Justine and Mike exiting a door that had a sign on it that read 'Employees Only'.

"Justine, Michael…uh is Ronald here tonight?"

"Sorry Doctor Possible, but we gave him the evening off since he has guests and we aren't that busy."

"Oh…I just wanted to know if he was here. Anne would love to see him…again."

"I'm sorry sir, but since he is going to be out of town with the flight and all, we were forced to replace him. When he returns from space we'll look into bringing him back in.", the large man told James.

"Oh I just thought that he'd be here with you. Uh you know he isn't being compensated for this flight…"

"Ron gets a retirement from a place he worked for…He can't talk about that place, but he should be taken care of financially. Anyway it gets him away from here."

"Don't you want him around?", James frowned.

"It's not that…He had a lot more motivation when he was younger. Now until you called him he was just coming into work here…He doesn't have much of a life outside of the deli since he came back from Japan this last time."

"Sometimes that happens Michael. But, I'll see if I can motivate him a little on the flight. Now if you will excuse me, I have to…"

"Sure sir…"

"Come on Mike, you're making a fool of yourself. Let's go out and talk to the rest of the Possibles."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey, Big Mike, Justine, Felix and all the other 'canon' characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73…..hey I wonder who owns the movie coming out? Oh well, it's just a hobby for us.

Remember if you need to take your meds and we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said in the author's notes last time, I will be away so the update will be ten days later okay maybe I went a little over board. LOL

Are we going to have a little 'Ron in space'? Yup.

So again, I want to thank everyone who gone over this tale, but let's get to the reviews: Invader Johnny, Kim listened to Shego; Jimmy1201, yeah, no Disney movie here. James is trying to make things better. yeah, he wants to fly in space, but he also wants Kim to speak with Ron; CB73, Kim sees some stuff now. We'll have to see how she acts on the info.

Uberscribbler, Ronnie is trying to cover all his bases. Basically, he wants to get into a life pod and crash the space plane although we'll see if anything is going to mess that up. Great author? Yeah, sure; Guest, miss each other or crash and burn? Malcome7281, Ron doesn't look like a loyal friend, but you will see; Bobtrumpet, yep tale is starting to get busy.

Okay again a big thanks to CajunBear73 for all the years. Don't try to get a hold of him this week, real life you know.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

So Not the End…Maybe

Chapter 8

 _Middleton Airport:_

"Now where did you guys hide the 'item'?", Ron asked, "Because I thought that I was the only one to make it change shape like that so that it wouldn't be noticeable."

"While you were preparing breakfast one of our assets came to your door and I gave it to him to transport the Blade back to the Shrine.", Hiro smiled.

"You did? I thought you were going to take it with you. Well whoever came, they were really quiet." Ron shook Hirotaka's hand and hugged Yori, "Again, thanks for traveling all the way here. You have my undying thanks and gratitude." Ron said and bowed to them.

Yori cupped her old crush's chin, "It saddens me to think that we will never converse again on this plane Ron-sama. You deserved a better fate."

The former sidekick blushed and half-smiled, "Maybe once, but I have to see this through. That asshole Du would con Kim into flying that thing and we both know that as good as she is there is no way she could do it…She has a family to think of. I am the best choice for this mission."

Hiro looked at Ron, "My great friend, may you find the happiness that you deserve. I look forward to when we meet again to continue our adventures together."

"Thanks guys. Hey, try to have someone look in on Rufus when you can. He's like a five-hundred-year-old hobbit and is getting pretty feeble. He desperately wants to rest. He's with Hanna now and she doesn't live too far from my 'rents. I'll try to contact him just before I leave to let him know. Anyway he's living with sis and she's not too far away from Mom and Dad.", Ron coughed slightly.

Sigh, "We know of his location Ron-sam…"

"Yeah, I know, I just wonder what kind of guilt trip Mom laid at her door to keep her so close…"

"Ron-sama, why was there a split between yourself and your family?", Yori asked the question that had been in the back of her mind for years. She knew that she may never get the chance to know if she didn't ask now.

"Mom…and Dad demanded that I marry Liz after all the media attention…I…I didn't want this to look as the last act of betrayal of Kim by me. So, we had words…harsh words. Should I have told them? Yeah I guess, but then KP would have checked it out or had Wade do it, then she would have felt guilty about everything…and want to nurse me back to health not knowing the whole sitch.", Ron looked down at his real foot and sighed again, "I wanted her to live and not be tied down by the corpse of her boyfriend. I only set the trap when your guys noted that she was frequenting a bar…and was crying in her beer…" Sigh, "…over her _loser_ boyfriend. That was when we set Josh up with that bogus date at the same bar…Nice how it all turned out. I wonder if I can use that in a job application when I get to see the big guy. Anyway, Sensei would have loved it if he'd known."

Hiro half-smiled, "It was a very good idea at the time, but you survived for years. She would have treasured your memories…"

"KP would have, but this way she has a life, she has her children. She has the nice big extended family she always wanted…I couldn't steal that from her, it wouldn't be fair."

Yori smiled sadly, "You have always supported her, you continue the role of best friend even if you are separated…"

Sigh, "No, no I don't. At least not in everyone's eyes. Anyway, soon enough this will all play out and I can go back into the shadows where I am most comfortable. Sometimes I wonder if standing up to those guys in pre-k was the smartest thing I have ever done.", Ron half-smiled, "But I wouldn't change any of it for the world, even though it turned out the way it did. Listen I have to get into the Space Center, Doc P is going to keep me busy all day."

"Take care my friend." ,Hiro laid his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, I will…You too.", the former hero turned to leave.

The Japanese couple watched the lonely former hero as he slowly walked back the way they had come.

 _(Do you think he is doing the right thing Taka-chun?)_

 _(In his mind…yes. He was looking for a way for years. He knew that he didn't qualify for seppuku…He inquired about the subject the last time he was with us at Yamanouchi…Sensei refused permission since he actually did not disgrace himself in the eyes of the school.),_ Hiro explained.

 _(It is the way of a warrior…)_

Sigh, _(I agree…But Yamanouchi will have no part in a suicide.)_

 _(Then what is this mission if it is not?)_

 _(It is not how it will look. We must go.),_ Hiro said to his wife of many years as they too, turned away.

XXX

"Well you two lovebirds enjoy your flight and we'll see you next winter. It's your turn to be the hosts.", Monique told Kim and Josh as she dished out hugs and kisses.

Josh laughed lightly, "Sure as long as you can handle the three 'J's. They're really getting to be a handful."

"Just like their Mom?". Brick smiled.

Kim blushed, "They're not quite as extroverted as I was."

"I hope not, the kids they go to school with wouldn't be able to handle it. When does Josh graduate? I lose track."

"Next year. He's already been accepted to Harvard in pre-med.", Josh revealed proudly, "It must be the Possible genes."

"So he's going to follow in his grandmother's footsteps?"

Josh stuck out his chest, "Yeah I guess. It's gonna be expensive, but we bring down enough to pay for it. There has never been a doctor in my family before so it's going to be a first."

"Josh he may still change his mind, he is talented in more than one thing.", Kim told them, "So are Jeremy and Jenny though so it might be Mom and Dad's, plus Josh's creativity."

"Yeah I know. Anyway guys, there will be a room waiting for you when you come to visit."

"Yeah just like last year. Well you guys had better get to your gate, it looks like security is starting to back up."

"Well at least we don't have to get half undressed like we used to…I'm telling ya, Kim was so mad one day she almost peeled off right in front of the TSA people."

Brick snorted, "I'll bet that got _everyone's_ attention…"

"Josh, that was because it seemed like Ron was ignoring me at the time…He had just vanished again…I…I wasn't done yelling at him."

"So you yelled at me instead because you were mad. Anyway you didn't do it to his face 'cause he was never around, you vented to people who you thought were going to have contact with him."

The red head explained, "I was pregnant and my hormones were doing it, I didn't know at the time. I was still trying to get a hold of him. I'd send him notes through GJ…I was still harping on him even if I didn't see him or hear from him. It must have driven Betty nuts."

Josh smirked and crossed his arms, "There she finally admitted it."

"Josh."

"Sorry Kim."

In three minutes they were in line for the scanners.

XXX

Ron sat quietly on the park bench with a sack of peanuts in his lap. Occasionally he would toss a couple to the pigeons that were on the ground around him. Next to him there was a black satchel that he had carried from his parking place about a hundred feet away.

"Hey handsome can I sit here?", a tall blonde and very well endowed woman inquired.

"It's a free country so far, make yourself at home Miss. If these guys here don't care why should I?", he replied with his own question.

"You're no fun Ron and you don't act surprised either."

The former hero chuckled, "Hell of a way to hand this thing off isn't it Wade?"

"And you weren't even surprised with my new Wade-bot. I'm disappointed."

"If you were looking to get guys to think with their things and not with their brains you have to pick out the right target. I haven't had those kinds of thoughts for years."

"And you're a guy like me…"

"Remember, I can't reproduce. When they were removed I basically stopped looking so hard…I had no reason to. I shoulda done it in high school, it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"And Kim might have ended up dead too."

"Nah I always would have protected her. Listen, I have to go into the Space Center, they're gonna keep me busy today and tomorrow."

"I should have this done by tomorrow night. Who did the original programming?"

"Felix Renton. You have his standard short cuts and stuff on file, don't ya?"

"Yeah and where he usually leaves his backdoor, too."

"Yeah, we better make sure we close it for him…Uh, you might not want to leave one in for yourself."

"Why's that?"

"The authorities make be able to put everything back together after the crash, there's no reason to link it to you and GJ."

"You're a lot more devious than I am…"

"I've had to learn to adapt, Wade…"

"And you've learned to keep your big fat mouth shut too.", the 'girl' inquired.

Then, "How are you feeling?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

The blond was quiet for a few moments this time Wade's real voice was heard, "Yeah, I really do. I think I should be counted as one of your friends…"

"Wade…we don't wanna talk about this. I need a real good star map in the laptop and I need something to…man I don't know how to say this, but I want you to promise to me that the computer will be able to get the space plane back home."

"For you?"

"Wade…"

"Promise me you'll be on it when it returns Ron."

"I promise to try and be on the thing…OK."

"Ron…", Wade pleaded, "You have to try and make this right between you and Kim. It tore her up."

Ron interrupted, "She got better Wade."

"Ron…"

"I already promised Doc P that I would talk with his wife and Kim when I…uh, we return from the flight.", Ron paused for a moment.

"I mean it's gonna be a short flight, maybe only a few days and then we get in the escape pod and we come home."

"Then why do you need a star map? … A detailed one, at that?"

"Because you never know what could happen, it's always best to be prepared."

"You're not coming back, are ya Ron?"

"Sure, I am Wade. Why do think I asked if we could have the program fly the space plane back?"

"OK I believe you, remember Doctor Possible doesn't get out of orbit. Or at least not very far into space."

"I promise that James T. Possible will not even make it to the moon on the Kepler. Do you want me to swear on a stack of bibles?"

"Not bibles Ron, Torahs maybe.", Wade replied then added with a slight chuckle.

"So when do you want to meet to hand it back?"

"The park bench over by the swing sets Ron, and this time I'll come as another type of syntho…One which you'll appreciate.", the android picked up the bag and stood up.

"Yeah thanks for thinking of me. I gotta go in and sit in the simulator for the rest of the morning."

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Getting measured for the flight suit and the space suit…Don't look at me, ya never know when you're gonna have to go outside and fix something.", Ron coughed.

"You're still a fool for taking this on…"

"And Du would try to con Kim into doing this if I didn't. No, that ain't gonna happen as long as I'm alive. See ya later.", Ron also got up and turned away and towards his car.

XX

Twenty minutes later he entered the gates of the Middleton Space Center. Ron showed the badge he had been given and was waved though. _'Ah the good ole days when me and KP used to…no better not think of that. This is hard enough as it is.',_ he mused with a large grin on his face.

"Good morning Ronald, you're a little late this morning.", James Possible said while looking up and pouring a cup of joe.

"Good to see you sir. I had to give those two shrinks a ride back to the airport. I interrupted their vacation and it's the least I could do."

"We dropped by the deli last night…You weren't there. Did something happen?"

"Uh, I have off until the end of the flight so I can make sure I'm ready."

"Ah, I had Anne with me and the grandkids. Anne wanted to see you…"

Cough, "Sir, you didn't tell her that I was working there, did you?"

"My spouse does not know where you are employed Ronald, so no. It would have been a nice surprise."

"Sir I promise to speak with her once the mission is over, but for now I have to concentrate or neither one of us will be able to speak with them again."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm not one hundred percent then we both may end up as crispy critters, sir."

Sigh, "I understand Ronald would you like a coffee?"

"Thank you, sir, I think half black coffee and half water…I'm, uh, trying to cut down on my caffeine intake. It's been keeping me up at night and we are both going to have to make sure that we are rested before the launch."

James poured Ron a half cup, "I understand Ronald, Anne has been trying to get me to cut back too. The water is over in the sink there in the corner."

Ron took the cup and filled it the rest of the way with water and made his way back, "I suppose we should take another ride in the simulator."

"Why don't we get you fitted for the equipment that you are going to need so that it can be readied for the flight, Ronald."

"Sure sir, lead the way."

"Ronald, I will drop you off there with Professor Jinko. He is our suit guy. Anyway he likes playing with that contraption of his to get everyone who goes up measured and fitted."

X

"There you are Commander Stoppable, your locker is 2367 and the suit for your launch is going to be ready tomorrow we will place it inside. Your EVA suit will be loaded on board the space plane. It will have your name and rank like the launch suit."

"What kind are we using Professor Jinko?", Ron inquired.

"We are using the updated launch and EVA versions of the Constellation Suit, Commander. With the bio suit advancements, they are much easier to use and put on."

"I wished I would have known, my sizes were in my GJ locker."

"The suits are pretty forgiving, when we had you stand in front of that screen and move around, the computer collected all of your measurements. The robots are assembling the suits now.", the professor informed Ron, "According the data both should be done in less than two hours. You will be able to try both on before you go home tonight. If they are correct then the EVA suit will be onboard before we go home for dinner."

"And the other suit will be in my locker?"

"Just like I stated before."

"Thanks sir, uh I guess I'd better go find Doctor Possible…I hear the simulator calling my name.", Ron cackled.

A few moments later Ron was back on his feet and heading off to find the Dean of Rocket Scientists at the Middleton Space Center.

Walking into Doctor Possible's office Ron saw Justine and Felix along with James going over some papers at a desk. "Now three hours after liftoff if everything is green, I will give Ronal…..errr Commander Stoppable to engage the faster than light engines but at a very reduced setting. This is a shakedown cruise, so to speak, although it will be my (sigh) only venture into space."

Justine frowned, "James…I really think you might want to stay home for this one. I still think that it should be sent up remotely in case something happens. A couple of well-trained guys will be better suited at dealing with something going wrong…"

"I agree Doctor Possible. Your reactions are not what they were when you were raising your twins. All it takes is one mistake and we could lose you.", Felix added.

"This could be my only chance, all those young people who have gone up…"

"Accidents happen, if you don't mind me saying, James.", seeing the rocket scientist's face, "And you did the very best you could…you even saved most of the ones who could have easily perished. The government even gave you a medal."

"All those kids deserved the medals…"

"They would have gone up anyway. You were their guardian angel back here on Earth…"

Ron decided this had gone on long enough, "Excuse me, Professor Jinko is finished with me…is anyone up to some simulator time?"

"Ronald…already? Would you care for some coffee?", James inquired.

"Ahhh thanks, but not right now sir. If we're gonna get that thing off the ground next week we need some more time going over procedures and scenarios that we might have come up…Not only that but I have to get used to piloting the Kepler in faster than light mode. Something tells me that we're going to have a lot of work to do."

Sigh, "Yes Ronald, you are quite right. Let's go right to take off again to orbit and then land. If we can do that a couple of times then we can start using the main drives."

X

 _Three hours later:_

"Ronald good job, almost a perfect launch; do you want to take the Kepler out of orbit and simulate on the faster than light engines?"

"Yes sir, that's kinda what I'm here for isn't it?"

"Yes, you are quite right. Now remember we have the artificial gravity on. We have to unstrap from our launch positions and move to our main consoles for the next part.", James pointed to a pair of controls with comfortable looking seats immediately behind the 'launch' stations.

"Uh sir, I was going to ask…why are there two complete sets?"

Sigh "We didn't have the time to integrate both systems in one set of controls. So we decided to do this, so for the slow speeds we are closer to the front. With the main drives we are stationed a little further back."

"Oh, I just wondered. Uh, where are the controls?"

James Possible made his way back after he released himself from his restraints. He then pushed a yellow button and the panel flipped over. Then he turned a yellow switch. "Do the same to your side Ronald, but keep your fingers away after you push the button…we found out the hard way that it's a 'pinch point'."

The former teen adventurer pushed the yellow button and calmly waited for the panel to flip over, then he turned the switch to lock it in place. Both James Possible and Ron Stoppable sat down in their seats. "Hey not bad Doctor P..."

"Thank you Ronald, since we're going to be spending most of our time in these chairs I thought it might be best if they were _very_ comfortable. Now there are several reasons why we don't want to just blast out of orbit.", James paused.

"The first is I highly doubt if our bodies would handle the acceleration. Anne wants me to return home to her and…ah, the grandkids.", James again paused.

"The second reason is we don't know what would happen to the Earth and Moon, we might knock them a little out of orbit. When we get further out, then we'll be able to go faster."

"Ahh I understand…"

"Then there is the last reason. We really don't know what's going to happen when we fire the main engines at full power…I would like to keep the innocents away so that if something happens we wouldn't cause very much damage. I wanted to take the Kepler out myself, but they wouldn't let me unless I found a very good pilot who wasn't afraid to die or to live. And…"

"Sir, you don't have to say anything more, I understand and I am your guy. I'll try to keep both of us alive and the Earth safe from what could happen."

"Thank you Ronald, I don't know what I would do if my actions and my invention caused something to happen to my friends and family."

"Ahh don't worry sir, I have your back.", Ron smiled as he fastened himself in to his _very_ comfortable acceleration seat.

James looked at the now much changed man he had known for years _, 'And once you promised to have Kimmie-cub's back too…What changed you, Ronald?'_

XXX

 _The Possible home:_

"Hey Mom, we're back home! Did you miss us?", Kim called out as she opened the front door with Josh right behind her.

Anne Possible walked to the front to meet her eldest and her son-in-law to give each a warm embrace, "We always miss you when you're gone on vacation Kim, but if you didn't go we'd never have the chance to spoil our grandchildren without you interfering."

"So, where are the kids?", Josh inquired wondering if they missed their parents.

"They invited some friends to the pool so at the moment they are enjoying friends and water.", the semi-retired brain surgeon responded.

Josh walked over to a window just in time to see his eldest do a 'cannonball' to splash the youngest. "Yep, it seems like they're having fun. Where's James at today? I mean he and I usually spend some time on the golf course on either Saturday or Sunday."

Anne smiled, "He's working on a project at the Space Center. He wants to show it off later in the week."

Kim grinned big time, "What's he up to, Mom?"

"I'm not supposed to say so you didn't hear this from me…but he's going into space. Well for a short time."

"Mom! That's dangerous for someone as old as Daddy.", Kim's voice hitched a little.

"Kimmie, your Father has waited to go on this _dream_ trip all of his adult life. He's supported _all_ of us and I think it's time _we_ support him for a change. I just couldn't put my foot down this once.", Anne informed her daughter.

Sigh "I suppose Mom, but flying into space is still dangerous even now with all the flights that go out to the mines and Mars…"

"And your Father knows that if he doesn't try this now he will be too old in a few years. I think that's one of the reasons he's worked so hard on that space plane project of his."

"Space plane? Do you mean the Kepler, Mom?"

"I think that's the name of it…Why?"

"The one that Ron and I took up and the later version…the one that Shego and Ron rescued me from the Lowardians in, really wasn't that safe either. There were some problems with the design…"

"James seems to be happy with it now, honey."

"Yeah, I guess if Dad says it's safe, then it's safe."

Anne explained, "Honey, your Father is the closest person I've ever seen that is a real genius. Anyway, he says he's secured a very experienced pilot. James plans on sitting in the commander's seat while this pilot flies the thing."

"Are you sure he's real good, I don't want to take more chances with Dad than possible. It would kill me if something happened to him…"

Josh put his hand on Kim's shoulder, "Honey, if your Dad has confidence in this pilot, we should too. Now we'll ask him all about it when he gets home, but let's go out and see how the kids are doing."

"Sure, you're right Josh. Come on, let's see what the little monsters have been up to."

XXX

James read the script in front of him and checked with his computer screen, "Main reactors are at full power. Engage faster than light engines at point zero four percent."

"Copy.", Ron replied as he typed on the control panel. "FTL engines powering at point zero four percent. Engage."

"What the hell?", Ron gasped as forces pushed him back into his acceleration chair.

"That.", James grunted, "Is why we do this with the dampers and artificial gravity on."

"So what do we do?"

"We slowly accelerate Ronald, otherwise your insides would be trying to go through your back right about now. I do not think my wife's colleagues would be able to fix you _or_ myself up."

"Copy sir, point zero two percent.", Ron adjusted the setting.

Suddenly the force pushing on the pair let off tremendously. "Once things have calmed down a little, we can accelerate again."

"Sir, just how long do we have to do this?", Ron inquired.

"Oh not long, maybe a week.", James replied.

"You know we need better dampers."

"Yes Ronald, I will work on them once we get back….and begin working on combining the flight stations to make them more user friendly."

X

 _Five hours later:_

"And Ronald, perform some lazy eights to bleed off speed. We are still doing MACH Two.", James instructed as he closely examined his screen."

"Yes sir, but they are gonna be real loose. I want to get some heat off the surfaces of the wings and the fuselage."

"Understood, please continue then."

Thirty minutes later they were on final approach and had already extended the landing gear.

"Good job son…"

Ron was still sweating, "I can still crack this thing up Doctor Possible, so please, no atta boys till we shut down."

"Right Ronald, would you care for a coffee during debriefing? We have another four hours in the simulator."

"That sounds great Sir, maybe a water too. I hate to admit it but I hope the real flight goes a little smoother."

X

At the end of the very long day both men were smiling while walking back to James' office. The famous rocket scientist asked, "Tomorrow would you like to fire up the Kepler and maybe get it in the air and see how it handles at relatively low speeds Ronald?"

"Uh yes sir, but I suggest that we do another session in the simulator with the computer adding some real-world sitches that we might run up against."

"You _still_ use that word Ronald? Kimmie gave it up years ago.", he asked with a chuckle, "Don't worry we will be spending some time in the sim. But I won't be staying as late…we have a cookout and Kimmie and her family will be there…Ah, do you want to come along? They were supposed to get in today and pick up the grandkids. I thought it would be a nice gettogether before the flight."

"Uh gee sir, I'd love to, but I have to go over the specs of the main engines tonight. Then tomorrow I need to study the escape pods…Ya never know when you're gonna need them. Maybe after we get back we can do something since I promised you that I'd talk to Mrs. P and Kim then."

"I just thought you might want to talk before…"

"Sir, thinking about something like that would distract me and I can be a real scatterbrain when that happens. I haven't changed _that_ much over the years."

"I uh, understand, Ronald. I know that I have been pushing hard to get you to speak with Kimmie and Annie…but they have missed you tremendously. Even Josh wants to speak with you."

"Josh…why does he want…well sure, why not? I don't have anything against him. I can imagine how he felt every time Kim griped about me and he had to listen to it.", Ron wondered what was going on.

James asked softly, "You really don't have anyone, do you?"

"Me, I have tons of people sir…It's just not many of them are around here. I'll probably get on chat tonight after I get done studying. I'll have to force myself to hit the rack."

"And you are not going to the class reunion?"

"Uh sir, there is no reason for me to attend that function. Most of the people from our class hate me…That is, if they even remember the goofy mascot. Your boys did a better job when they took over."

"No, they didn't…"

"They did sir, I was sorta the expert on that subject if you remember."

Sigh, "Have it your own way. If you want to come over…we live in the same place."

"Thanks again for the offer Doctor Possible, but I have to decline…I really do have to study. We don't want me to crash us on the maiden flight of this turkey, do we?"

"No, no, not really…But please, you are welcome any time, you don't even have to call ahead, Ronald…"

"Thanks sir…Uh, is that your phone ringing?"

James cocked an ear, "Yes, I believe it is. I will see you in the morning, then."

XX

Ron exited the main office building at the space center knowing he needed to spend some time to himself, when he began to cough again. After ten minutes, the towel he had pulled out of the back seat of his car was sodden and red as the fit finally passed _. 'Yeah Doctor Possible, you don't need to worry about this guy, you have enough troubles of your own.'_ The former semi-hero got the vehicle started and he turned his car towards home.

X

Later Ron had packaged up another box of things he didn't want to leave laying around. _'I can get it done tomorrow then no one will know how pathetic I've become.'_

It took ten trips, but he was finally done and headed to the county landfill to unload items that he didn't want anyone to know he even had.

XXX

"Annie I'm home.", James called out.

"Good, take a shower and shave, Jimmie."

"Why?"

"Kimmie and Josh are taking us out to dinner…Well, they are meeting us and you have an hour.", Anne Possible informed her husband.

"So where are the three 'J's?", the rocket scientist inquired.

"They went home with Kim and Josh and they'll be eating with us, now shooo and get ready…I don't want to be late.", Anne admonished her husband who was rather ripe from having been in the simulator most of the day.

XXX

Ron sat by himself in a quiet corner of the park where virtually no one visited and read, very carefully, more of the technical data on the faster than light engines that James Possible had supplied him with. _'So what's with the Oort Cloud?',_ the former GJ agent and Team Possible member wondered.

As he continued to read he made notes on a legal pad in Kanji so most people wouldn't be able to figure it out if they came across it _. 'So, no faster than light in the solar system, I get that…but what happens when we get out to the Kuiper Belt? Is that…'_

"Hey Mister, you look funny.", Ron looked up and saw the small boy pointing at him.

"Huh? Yeah, you're right, my name is Ron…What's yours?", Ron replied at the interruption with a smile that he usually didn't use around most people, so as to not scare the youngster as he flipped the material over.

"I'm Bobby, but Dad calls me Newt 'cause I'm little.", the tyke said as he approached.

"Which do you like Newt or Bobby?", Ron asked as the little boy got closer.

"I guess Newt, there are other Bobbies in school."

"Glad to meet you Bobby. What grade are you in?"

"Third grade, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just looking over some stuff that I have to know."

"Do you mean like in school?"

"Yeah sort of…You know, you never really get out of school…I thought you did when you got older, but I was wrong."

Ron cocked his head, "I hear a woman's voice calling for Bobby…that could be you."

"Yeah it's my grandma."

"Well you'd better go over to her, she doesn't sound too happy right now."

"Yeah I know, see you."

"Sure Bobby and do yourself a favor, make sure you do all your homework, even if you hate it…it'll save you a lot of pain when you get older."

"Yeah thanks…uh Ron."

"Yeah, have fun.", the former hero replied.

Once the child had disappeared the former hero picked up his work, got up and went the other way.

Less than an hour later he loaded more boxes in the back of his car for the trip to the landfill. Once he was finished he drove to an out of the way dilapidated motel on the far side of Lowerton and signed in, paying for one night's stay. He knew this way all he had to do was shut off his phone and no one could reach him…Even that arrogant prick, Will Du.

The thin man didn't go out for dinner…He wasn't hungry and he just consumed a beer and a six-pack of bottled water as he studied the materials he had been given in the solitude of his dingy little room.

Ron sipped on his water as he moved to the power plant section studying the schematics after reading the description.

He spewed his water all over the small desk, "PDV…" The grumbling sidekick stared again and picked up his phone, turned it on and began to punch in numbers.

XXX

"Hi Dad.", Kim rose from her seat at the table as the Doctors Possible entered the restaurant and walked to where Kim and Josh sat. The rocket scientist accepted the warm embrace from his eldest child.

"How was your vacation, honey?"

"It was fun Dad, Moni and I got to catch up. She and Brick are doing real well. He's between coaching jobs right now and maybe he'll take a network job calling football games. The grind was getting to him a little.", the once famous heroine informed her Father.

"Well she still works in the fashion industry doesn't she?"

"Yeah Dad, but Monique is semi-retired. With her two kids in college she spends time performing volunteer work helping underprivileged teens make their own dresses for formal occasions."

Anne smiled, "See you're not the only one who retired early honey. Anyway you have a full time job raising your brood…"

"Mom, _three_ isn't a brood…Ron and I, before we broke up, was thinking-five. He loved kids, and after almost raising Hanna, he just wanted more of it. He was so full of childlike wonder and love…Of course, when he changed…I…"

"Kimmie, we tried to find out where Ronald is, but we have been unable to. He did have a soft spot in his heart for Japan didn't he?", Anne inquired.

"Yeah and a special girl over there, too. I hadn't thought of her in a long time…Moni reminded me of her though. Her name was Yori…"

James coughed, "Did you say _Yori_ , Kimmie?"

"Yeah Dad, she was this Japanese girl who was very interested in Ron back in high school. Anyway, we also saw your old college classmate Drew Lipsky. He married Shego, it seems…They own a bar that Monique and Brick go to once in a while.", Kim informed her Dad.

After her Father took that in, "They enlisted in GJ and were stationed with Ron even before he came back as a pilot."

"When was that, honey?", Anne asked.

"A while ago…Shego told me a few things about Ron that I didn't know."

James looked at his daughter, "Oh what did she say?"

"Well some of it was classified, but the gist of it was that you don't piss Ron Stoppable off. Some pirates found out the hard way."

"What do you mean honey?", James was very curious now.

"I had a more public look when I was at GJ…There are people who had covers…you didn't screw with them. Ron Stoppable was one of those guys.", Kim hinted.

James stiffened at thinking of the boy he once knew well and had been dealing with for the past week.

XXXXX

Kim Possible and canon crew belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CB73, we play with this little hobby to get people to think.

And yes, there IS a Kim Possible live movie coming out and NO they are not using one of my stories (I hope).

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

And here we are back at a look at Ron Stoppable's and Kim Possible's life years after they split during college. Sorta gut wrenching isn't it?

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved and or responded to this little fic. So, here's the answer to the reviews: Jimmy1201, our hero is a little bitter, but he is also weary of carrying on the charade. He didn't think he would ever live this long and didn't anticipate what drag it was going to be. Oh Wade's been working on his toys as a money maker and a hobby. The PDVI? Yeah. Anyway, James wants Ron to speak with Kim because it is tearing her up; Invader Johnny, nope, James won't ever look at Ron the same way, he knew his daughter was good, but Ron had kept up a false front; CB73, Ron's mission was always to make sure James stayed safe even if he had to push him into an escape pod and then crash the space plane into some remote place to destroy it.

Uberscribbler, if Ron survives the crash he knows he'll be arrested and put in prison, but the PDVI could end up changing his plans a little…no Barkin in this one; Bobtrumpet, oh you like dark Bob? I'll see what I can do to make you happy.

Again, thanks to CajunBear73 for all the work over the years.

Let's get this thing started,

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 9

Ron punched in the numbers on his phone while sitting on the dilapidated, and probably bug infested, bed in the room which needed refurbishing although being torn down would have been the best course of action.

"Yeah.", a voice said from over his phone.

The former hero replied, "We have a problem Wade."

"Does it have anything to do with something called a PDVI? ... A real big one?"

"Oh, you got to that part, huh? He didn't call it that…but it is what it is. That little part in the schematic sorta gave it away."

"Yeah Ron, I hit it about two hours ago. It was a good thing Renton loaded all the systems onto your laptop. So, I've been working on the schematics like it seems you are, and Doctor Possible is using one…actually _two_ to power the faster than light engines on the Kepler. He must have modernized them and gave the inducers more power somehow."

"Wade he didn't _need_ to make it more powerful. The one that Dementor and Drakken were fighting over was about the size of a two-pound coffee can and it was _enough_ to make a blackhole the size of Nevada. Who the hell knows what _this_ thing will do."

"Yeah, I remember Ron. Well it now looks like the mission has changed…And guess who Du is going to want to get stinky shoes? You _know_ standard policy regarding that particular device…"

The former sidekick grimaced, "Yeah I know, that's why they paid me the big money. Keep working on it, will ya? I really need to get an estimate on how fast I can get the space plane to go and how long it will last."

"Yeah, I will Ron…and sorry about this, you really didn't deserve it. You should get a medal."

"Don't need a medal Wade, that's what heroes get…If you remember, I'm an anti-hero.", then Ron paused from another coughing fit. After a minute or two he was able to continue.

"Anyway, buddy it's the story of my life, Wade. Hey I'm gonna study some more then hit the rack. Tomorrow we have more simulator time, maybe I can get Doc Possible to spill about the damned power generators."

"Well he should, you're his ace pilot. Try to find out more about them."

"Yeah I will. James Possible has a big case of prouds right now. Anyway, he might as well learn to hate me too…What's another person?"

"Ron…"

"Yeah…"

"You should really talk to her before the mission…"

"I promised that I would, _afterward_."

"Who has that much clout to get you to see her again?"

"Doctor Possible does. Anyway, after the mission I will talk to Kimberly Anne _Mankey_ and her Mother."

Wade sighed, "Where are you?"

"Didn't want to stay at home tonight, I'm at a sleezeball motel in Lowerton."

"Why?"

"I can stay in the background better. This way nobody has any idea who I am."

"No one would have bothered you at your home…"

"As it is, too many people know where I live."

"I don't…", Wade informed Ron.

"Yet, you mean. Like I said, I am going to do some studying and then get some shuteye…"

XXX

"Doctor Possible, what is the big surprise that you've been waiting to spring on Kim and I? Something has really gotten you motivated.", Josh smiled.

"Well…I have the approval to take the Kepler into space."

Josh looked confused, "The Kepler…the thing Anne talked about?"

"Yes, since I am getting to the age where they will automatically say no in the next few years…I have decided to try it now."

Kim smiled, "I remember taking the first version of the Kepler up all those years ago…Is this the same one?"

"Uh no, Kimmie-cub. We retired that ship more than a few years ago. This one is much safer and is way faster.", James informed his daughter, "We have a new propulsion system."

"That's good that it's safer. If we had known we might have had to let Monkey Fist stay in orbit with Ron…it would have been better for everyone concerned…Except for Ron, of course…He would have died from either starvation or suffocation. I hate to say it, but that might have been the best thing…Well if Monique knew, that's what she'd say."

" _Kim!_ You don't mean that! Ron didn't deserve to die that way.", Josh responded.

"Yeah, you're right…It's just that, every time we see 'Nique, it takes a few days to get my mind right again…She _really_ hates Ron with a passion that gets to me."

Anne glanced over at her three grandchildren to explain, "Kids, sometimes adults don't act like adults. Everyone has their weak moments, the trick is to try and get through without hurting others or getting hurt by others. Mrs. Flagg still feels that Ronald Stoppable tried to take advantage of her and hurt your Mother in the process. He did hurt your Mom for a while, but she found your Father in the end, so it all worked out for the best."

After the sodas arrived, Kim glanced around the tables in listening distance and decided to drop the bomb. "Mom, I don't think Liz's Tony is Ron's son."

James watched his daughter, "How do you know this, honey?"

"I don't _know_ it…yet, but Tony doesn't look anything like Ron."

"Yeah, I agree.", Josh added, "Something is screwy here. He just doesn't have _any_ of Ron Stoppable's features. No freckles or blond hair. I mean the shape of Tony's face isn't like Ron _or_ Liz's."

"If that's the case, then why didn't Ronald tell you that he wasn't the child's Father?", Anne leaned in.

Kim frowned, not knowing what was going on, "I don't know, but since I can't find Ron, I'll get a hold of Liz instead…She owes me a straight answer to the question. I helped her out emotionally, and considering the sitch, I really went out of my way to do so."

James nodded his head, "I believe you do…Josh, what do you think?"

"Kim needs to know the truth, James. I'm behind her a hundred percent."

"She had very strong feelings for Ronald, you know.", he warned.

"And Dad where I still see Ron as my friend. I love my husband…It's just that this is something that I have to get through."

"Sir, I agree, we need to get by this. It's been going on way too long and Kim deserves to know what his reasons were for doing what he did."

XXX

Wade Load kept typing trying to find a way to permanently disable the power generation system known universally as the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. For years various bad guys coveted the gadget which had tremendous potential to deliver power to remote places on the Earth. But it was _notoriously_ unstable. So after years the scientific community voted to ban the device and disable or destroy it whenever they could find a copy. And since Global Justice was an agency that was not political, nor favored any one nation, and had the resources to remove an instrument of the PDVI's destructive power…they were given the task of making sure that each copy or variation that had been found was either dismantled, neutralized or destroyed.

' _Doctor Possible why are you messing around with this?',_ Wade continued to read and type, working his way through the schematics. Finally, after studying all night and having sent the data he was looking over to a super computer, he frowned, knowing what he was going to have to do. Wade would have shied away from this, but he had already talked to Ron and he knew that the former test pilot slash asset for Global Justice had already made the same decision as he did. _'Gawd at least I don't have to tell him, he already knows. And Kim will never know either…It's so sad, but at least Du can't crap on Ron anymore.'_

XXX

The next morning Ron rose earlier than usual and drove the eight blocks back to his villa. There he packaged up more boxes for another trip to the landfill. "Almost done now.", Ron croaked as he finished carrying the last box out to the car for the short trip to the tri-city landfill, "Tonight I should be done. I guess I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow. Then I gotta clean out the fridge and defrost it."

X

After dropping off the six boxes he stopped for some coffee on the way in to the Space Center in Middleton. Ten minutes later Ron rolled down his driver's side window so the guard could see him and wave him through the gate.

As the former agent for Global Justice entered the building he walked the halls, noticing that no one was in yet this Monday morning. He continued to the back of the immense building where the simulator was housed. Quietly, he booted up the computers and pulled up several files on 'Touch and Goes' then entered the machine after turning it on.

XXX

 _The Possible home:_

Anne was performing the normal 'routine' she had been doing for the last forty-plus years, while James read his morning paper like he had since the day he hired in at the Space Center. Both had seen many things in their lives and had spent the years raising a daughter and two boys. All were moved out now, but once in a while the kids would come over (since two of them lived in the area) and usually once a week Tim with his family or Kim with hers would spend time at the homestead.

"You are running a little late James is everything alright? You're not going to have enough time to get your jog in."

"Hummm, oh yes Dear. I'll go in right after breakfast, are you working this week…You know I have that launch window on Wednesday and if there is a liftoff I will be gone for a while."

"I know, I will be there and I got Kimberly and Josh to come, Tim is working, but is going to try and make it as well. You know you don't have to impress us James…"

"Annie, I'm not doing it to impress anyone, I just want to try this once. Then I'll be happy. Kimmie has been to space several times and if my daughter can do this, so can I."

"I know Jimmie, I promise we'll be there."

"Good someone has to christen the Kepler. How do you feel about it?"

Sigh "If it means that much to you…yes. Now here are your pancakes."

"You're making me feel young again."

"You'll feel better after tonight James.", Anne Possible laughed. "Now I have to go in to the hospital today. I am helping with some procedures and I should be home by the time you get home."

X

James waved to the guard (who waved back) and drove through the gate as he mused, _'I wonder when Ronald is getting in today…We have a lot to cover in the simulator.'_

The rocket scientist sighed as he entered his office and quickly made the first pot of coffee for the morning. James didn't care that other people from different offices partook in the event of drinking. Making more joe, talking about family and discussing current events. He was the most senior person left. All the others his age had either retired or gone on to teach at universities. James did occasionally give seminars at MIST when he had time between projects. And he knew that this might be his last project for the space center where he had worked his whole adult life. After ten minutes on the computer catching up on memos and emails, Doctor Possible exited his office, towards the simulator room while carrying his second cup of coffee.

XX

" **Major hull breach in crew compartment! Evacuating atmosphere in affected areas!",** the computer announced to the seemingly overwhelmed pilot who didn't quite appear to be fazed by this information. As well as the earlier data that one of the power plants was out of balance and the engines were not giving the same thrust, causing the ship to veer and shake badly.

The rocket scientist paused as he reached the simulator and without speaking put a set of headphones on while turning on the monitors to watch the action, _'Ronald is trying to solve several different problems at one time. Usually this doesn't happen in real life, but I wonder how he'll do?'_

X

" **Simulator over.",** the computer told Ron when everything calmed down.

"What was my percentage on problem solving, computer?"

"Lieutenant Commander Stoppable's score was eighty-eight-point five percent.", the computer replied, "The mission was successful.

"OK not bad. I need a break…I gotta use the can. Simulator idle.", Ron ordered.

Once the door opened Ron Stoppable saw who was waiting for him. "Not bad Ronald. I don't know if I could have made it better helping you. Coffee?"

"Gee sir, just a minute. If I didn't have to go so bad, I would have been over ninety percent in this last one."

"How many did you do before I got here?"

"This was my third one sir. Now if you would excuse me."

XXX

 _The Mankey home:_

"Mom?", Jeremy Mankey called when he walked in and saw her alone on the sofa, "Do you know someone by the name of 'Big Mike'? We went to his sandwich shop the other night. Grandpa said he owned it."

"Yes honey, he and his wife were classmates of your Daddy and I. Mike was a football player and his wife, Justine, works at the Space Center with Grandpa.", Kim explained then got up and went over and picked up some scrapbooks and brought them back. Since she wasn't doing anything else and her youngest asked, she decided to do a little show and tell.

Kim began to thumb through them, "Here we are." In the picture were six people and she pointed them out, "There's Mike and Justine, here's me and there is Monique and Brick."

Kim's son pointed out, "That's five, I can count and so can you…..who's the sixth person?"

Sigh "His name is Ron…The man we were talking about last night. We were best friends, honey. Later we were engaged to be married. We broke up, if we hadn't he would have been your Father."

"Oh…Oh, he was the guy who went on your adventures with you.", the younger Mankey figured out.

Sigh, "I met him when we were four. I lost him to Liz when I was in England. We think he may be Tony's Dad although your Father and I are having second thoughts about that.", Kim added.

"Aunt Liz has red hair and this Ron guy has blond, wouldn't Tony be like one of them?"

"Honey, it's one of the great mysteries and I am going to try and get a hold of Liz this week. She owes me an answer."

XXX

 _Middleton Space Center:_

"Ronald when did you get in this morning?", James Possible inquired as he sipped his coffee.

"I guess about three hours ago sir. I was up early and wanted to work my way through a few simulations. We both know that nothing ever goes smoothly, or as smoothly as it's planned."

"So, Murphy's Law, then?"

"Murphy was an optimist sir. I've seen too many things go up in smoke.", the former hero offered with a hoarse chuckle, "Of course I've caused my share of the mishaps. But one thing I know is that if we aren't prepared where we're going there may not be any second chances. And I want to make sure that you go home safe to Mrs. P."

"So, you do care?"

"Uh yes sir, I care…I may not look like I do, but I still care about various things and some people.", Ron enlightened the rocket scientist.

"Do you still care about Kimberly?"

"In my own way…Sigh…yes. If she's happy, then I'm glad."

James lifted up a box, "Donut?"

"Uh I can't sir, watching the waist you know. The coffee is more than enough."

The rocket scientist thought something was very wrong with his daughter's ex, "Ronald have you been getting enough to eat?"

"Uh yes sir, remember that Japanese couple?", Ron asked as James nodded, "Well, we had a feast last night…and well I'm still not hungry for anything."

"How long have you known them?"

"Oh, a number of years sir, I met them while stud…I mean while traveling in Japan. We met on a train and decided we liked talking to each other. I didn't know at the time they were in the psychiatry business. They decided to marry quite a few years ago…I uh attended their ceremony in Japan."

"When was that Ronald?", the rocket scientist had a very good memory and remembered the names.

"Uh, it was when Kim was in college. I had to go back to study some things at that school where I went for that exchange program back in high school. It was a few weeks after Dementor died.", Ron lied about the Japanese couple and left out who killed the little terrorist, as well as the real reasons he went back…To find out why he had sores, hair falling out and was sick to his stomach all the time.

"Ronald, I do remember Kimmie saying something about that place. You both went there the following year.", James tried to remember.

"Yeah the headmaster of the school had been kidnapped and one of the fulltime students who attended there came to Middleton and asked for my help in finding the old man.", Ron finished his coffee, "Well do you want to spend some more time in the simulator, sir?"

"I have a better idea, let's go out to the Kepler and see how she feels. Let's get into our flight suits then and try out the engines while we're checking her out."

Ron frowned, "Sure Doctor Possible. Let's get into our flight duds."

X

"Well there she is Ronald. The culmination of years of work and she'll fly in two days if we have a good weather window."

Ron stood before the sleek form in slight awe, "She looks pretty fast, sir."

"She is Ronald. Did you notice the nose art?"

" _Mrs. Dr. P_? You named the space plane after your _wife_?", Ron inquired after thinking for a moment gazing at the picture of Anne Possible in surgical scrubs and a lab coat. Seeing the woman who had been his second Mother almost brought tears to Ron Stoppable's eyes.

"Yes Ronald. Anne has supported me and my family her whole adult life. I knew that there was no way she wanted to fly into space and be away from the grandchildren…so I thought it was appropriate…Don't you?"

"Uh yes sir, this way she can be with you…"

"Be with _us,_ Ronald. You're still a Possible, no matter what you think."

The former hero frowned while musing to himself _, 'I hate you Du…I have to break their hearts all over again. This time it's just too important.'_

"Ronald."

"Uh sir?"

"Would you like to go aboard?"

"Uh…Yes sir.", Ron began to climb the steps as ten men in a groundcrew showed up.

Once onboard, James began to show Ron various components until he asked, "What about the faster then light engines sir, what makes this thing go?"

That when James, with a large smile, opened an even larger panel. " _These_ are the generators Ronald."

"Yeah, I see that. But how do they work?"

"I got the idea from reading some ideas put forth by a German scientist. He referred to it as a PDVI.", the rocket scientist explained.

"Uh, where did you find the schematics?"

"They were in a flash drive someone sent to me. I don't remember who. I first loaded the data onto a computer which wasn't connected to anything else and began to study everything about it. It's a revolutionary idea."

"Yes sir, I suppose it is. Uh, how fast do you thing the Kepler will fly in space?"

"I don't know, but I am hoping at least ten times the speed of light."

Ron whistles, "Wow sir, why don't we fire it up and see how it feels on the ground."

"Now you're talking, Ronald. Fasten in while I secure the hatch.", James ordered as he acknowledged some of the groundcrew, "uh guys you might want to take the chocks off the wheels and get off _Annie_. Ronald and I are going to take her for a spin."

After the hatch had sealed, Ron opened a comm link to the tower, "Mrs. P to tower."

"We do not recognize the callsign."

James fastened in and keyed his mic, "Verify Doctor James Timothy Possible and Lieutenant Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable. We are going to start engines on Kepler Plane One for taxiway practice. Acknowledge."

It took a few moments, "Roger, Doctor Possible and Commander Stoppable. You are cleared for engine startup. Please await 'Follow Me' truck."

Ron keyed his mic, "Roger Tower. Mrs. P awaits truck escort."

"Well that was easy enough, sir.", Ron was happy his holographic screens were both now up and giving him data that he would need, "Instruments sure are nice, too."

"State of the art Ronald. I really wanted to see what we could do…"

"Sir, I have a question…"

"Go ahead, Ronald."

"The faster we go…Well, how far ahead do our sensors pick up? I mean once we go to light speed…well, won't we be blind?"

James truthfully hadn't thought of that.

Ron saw the confusion on the rocket scientist's face, "I know that things are pretty far apart out there, but you can still run into something…"

"Ah I see your point Ronald; do you wish to back out?"

"Uh no sir, I wanna fly this baby and see what she'll do. Oh here's the truck.", Ron stated as the port engine came to life. He then initiated the starboard engine sequence.

In five minutes both engines were idling, "Tower, this is Mrs. P. We are going to taxi and follow the truck."

"Roger, good luck."

Ron clicked his mic and looked over at James and suggested, "Sir, if all this goes well, we could take her up and circle the field a couple of times."

X

Ron looked over at the older man after he stopped the Kepler at the end of the runway. Already having made six laps practicing taxiing, "Doctor Possible, it's your choice, what do you want to do?"

"Rockets are go!"

"Roger Sir.", then Ron clicked his mic and put it on VOX (voice operated transmit), "Tower, this is Mrs. P, I have authorization for takeoff. Please submit flight plan to eighty thousand feet, with two-hour duration."

"Copy. Please wait for verification, Commander.", a man's voice replied over Ron's headset.

Two minutes later the voice returned, "Flight plan confirmed, Commander. Have a good flight."

"Roger tower. Rolling in one minute.", Ron replied then to James, "Hatches are sealed and pressurized, sir."

X

"Let's have some fun, Ronald.", James smiled, now settling back into his acceleration seat.

After moving several switches, Ron intoned, "Rolling…" He then pushed the throttle forward and had his other hand on the _stick_. He then advanced the throttle one click and waited to build up some speed. Less than five seconds later, the former sidekick pushed the throttles forward. After he listened to the computer's warnings he muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I know we're going to get this crate into the air."

James chuckled, then grunted as he was forced back into his seat, "Do you always talk back to computer announcements, Ronald?"

"It keeps me sane sir. I hope you can get used to it…It's the only way I can get the last word in sometimes.", Ron responded as he grunted as well, since the acceleration of the massive plane was underway.

"Spoken like a married man.", James said as the computer announced, " **Vee One**."

Ron caught the glance, "Confirmed bachelor, sir. Marriage is a great institution…"

" **Vee Two…Rotate**.", the computer butt in, not caring about the conversation going on.

Ron waited two more seconds and pulled back on the stick, "Confirm rotate…" He watched the altitude indicator and then toggled the switch for the landing gear. "…But who wants to be institutionalized?"

" **Caution, caution main landing gear unlocked, nose gear unlocked**." And a few seconds later came the notice that the gear had been retracted and the doors were closed.

"Alright Doctor Possible, let's have a little fun. I wanna see that skin change shape…"

XXX

Kim sat in the study staring at the year book and several pictures that she had kept from various scrapbooks. With a sigh she flipped open her phone and scanned through the directory on it. Highlighting the number, she wanted to call she just pushed the button. In a few moments a familiar and friendly voice came over the handset, "Hey Kim, how are you doing. What's up with my old cheer captain?"

"Hi Liz…Uh how are you doing?"

"Pretty well, down here in Phoenix. I got Tony moved in to his dorm room and we are going out for dinner in a little while.", Liz Baxter replied informing her old friend of what was going on.

"Uh Liz. Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, but Tony should be back in a couple of minutes…Why?"

"Sigh, I need to talk to you about Tony and…Ron."

"Ron…Ron _who?_ ", the _other_ red head inquired.

"You know very well _which_ Ron we are discussing, Elizabeth Nancy Baxter.", Kim used her friend's full name.

"Sigh…Tony is coming back. Listen, I'll be back in town tomorrow. I'll talk to you in person Kim. I'm sick of all this gag order stuff…"

The woman's emerald eyes flashed, "Gag order… _What_ gag order?"

"I'll explain when I see you tomorrow Kim. Please, this wasn't my idea…"

"I just want to know one thing…Is Tony Ron's child?"

"Kim, I can't talk about this over the phone…Please be patient a little while longer."

"OK, but I want to know…I have the right."

"I know you need to know, and I promise to tell you everything I can.", with that Liz disconnected and slumped against a desk _. 'Well Ron, she does have the right to know. Even if you cut me off, I'm gonna tell her.'_

"Mom? Who was that?", the very tall and dark teen inquired as he entered the room with a soda in each hand.

"It was your Aunt Kim honey, she wondered if you were settling in, alright.", Liz semi lied.

"Well, it is different, but when you see her tell her thanks. I'll send her an email later in the week."

"I will honey. Now where do you want to go out to eat?"

Kimberly Anne Mankey sat back in her office chair and again looked over the pictures as her husband entered the study. "How did it go?", Josh asked.

"We should know tomorrow honey. Liz wouldn't talk about it over the phone…"

"Why?"

"I think because Tony was there. Even Jeremy could tell that Tony doesn't look like Ron."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know, but I think I really need to talk to Ron about this."

Josh frowned, "I think we _both_ need to talk to Ron, babe."

"Well, we have time. I'll see if I can get Wade to track him down. We can then meet on some neutral ground where no one feels intimidated. We need to make this better. I've been mourning to loss of my best friend for years and it would be a tragedy if this was all a misunderstanding."

"I agree. Oh, you know that first painting I sold?"

"Yeah that was the one of me.", Kim smiled.

"Well I might have a line on it. I'd really like to have it back. I mean, we can afford it now."

"Who has it, again?"

"Some collector named Cho Zen Wan. He also has a quite few other paintings that he has bought over the years. I think that maybe if I paint him a special one, he might trade. The stuff I did back then is not as good as my newer paintings."

"Why don't you just paint a new one?"

"Well honey, it was the first portrait of you that I ever did and I think about it all the time."

"OK. Josh, will you pour me a glass of wine please?"

"Red or white?"

"Red please, it's better for your heart."

"Would you like it out on the deck?"

"Josh, that's a wonderful idea, thank you.", Kim smiled and got up to go outside.

XXX

 _Slowing down from supersonic speed:_

"MACH One Ronald.", James intoned.

"Roger sir. We are one hundred and thirty-five miles out from the runway. I will call for clearance.", Ron responded then keyed his mic, "Space Center Tower this is Mrs. P, requesting landing instructions."

"Kepler One, this is Space Center Tower. You are the only one in the pattern. Turn twenty-five degrees to port and descend to five thousand feet."

"I copy twenty-five to port and descend to five thousand.", Ron confirmed the order as he pushed the stick slightly forward and reduced the power.

A few moments later James informed Ron, "Five hundred knots and seventy-five hundred feet."

"Yes sir. We are seventy-five miles out from the runway. I am lowering landing gear in one minute."

"Copy, Ronald."

XXX

Josh Mankey looked out over backyard with a smile. He had done a lot of work and had made it a quiet refuge for his family. He glanced up, seeing a wedge-shaped aircraft flying overhead. Although the shape seemed to be softening, "Hey Kim what is _that_ thing?"

The red head shaded her eyes with her hand, "I don't know. I wonder if Daddy took his Kepler up today?"

"Well, we could go over to their house and ask when he gets in…"

"I thought you were going to man the grill tonight honey. If we go all the way to Middleton, we ought to take Mom and Dad out to dinner.", Kim suggested.

"We could do that and order a couple of pizzas for the kids."

"Sure Josh, I'll call Mom up and see if they want to go out."

XXX

Wade Load was checking the last of the data to make sure it had everything he felt his old friend would need, _'Ron you don't have to go through all this man. You've done the best you could. You've saved the world several times over and only once did you get credit for it. You could have let your friends help you. There had to be another way to get rid of that PDVI. Well anyway, you're set now.'_

Without even a tear for his friend, the tech master finally shut the laptop computer down, but left it plugged in to make sure it had a full charge. Wade Load had reviewed the files on his friend and just shook his head in awe of how badly it had gone for him. And as good as Wade was, he knew there was no real way he could come up with a different course of action.

XXX

"Kepler One, you are at five hundred feet and two hundred and fifty knots. You are on final descent on visual flight rules."

"Roger tower we copy five hundred and two-fifty. We are go to land.", Ron said as his voice keyed his mic.

XXX

 _Space Center:_

Felix Renton pointed in the distance after he lowered his field glasses, "There they are, Justine."

"How high did Stoppable fly that thing?"

"He got it up to eighty-two thousand feet and a speed of MACH three point two. There he is. He's touching down right now."

X

After the crew sat down Felix passed around water bottles, "How did it go?"

Ron began, "The vibration that I expected in the transonic and the hypersonic speeds was much lower than I expected. The skin did move and make it sleeker the faster we flew. Sorta like the old fighter jets which had variable geometry wings."

"Ronald, that's one of the reasons we really don't get a sonic boom with the Kepler.", James informed him.

"I didn't know the reason, but I can say that in that mode we were in you could make a heck of an intercontinental bomber out of it."

"We ah…could, but that isn't the reason for developing it. This is the first hybrid space plane, but it will be a testbed vehicle to tryout future developments in technology.", Felix countered.

James rose from his chair, "If you don't have anything else, I'd like to call Anne. We should be back here in the morning for more simulator time."

Ron rose as well, "Yeah it's been a long day. I'm heading home to shower and get some sleep…Well study, then get some sleep."

"Hey Ron.", Felix began.

"I told you my name was Stoppable, Renton."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But did you try out the laptop yet?"

"I should be able to do that in the morning."

James looked at Ron closely, "You should get some rest Ronald. Listen why don't you come over for dinner tonight…Anne would love to see you."

"Uh gee sir, like you said I can use the rest and I think once I get talking we'll all be up late. So how about if we take a raincheck.", Ron stammered knowing the older Possible was trying to get him to be more sociable.

"I suppose you are right, son. There will be time enough once the flight is over."

"Yes sir, my thoughts exactly.", with that Ron turned to leave for the locker room since he needed to change into his _Clark Kent_ outfit.

"Uh James?", Justine asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you come to my office? I need to show you something. It will only take a few minutes."

X

Ron looked over his shoulder and noted he was alone, _'If I hurry no one will know.'_

X

Ron was out the main doors of the Space Center about three minutes before James entered the locker room.

XXX

 _The Possible home:_

"Mom.", Kim called out.

"Yes honey, I'm out back.", Anne responded loud enough to hear.

The younger red head easily outpaced her husband. Anne Possible inquired, "What a nice surprise, Kimmie Offering to take us out to dinner two nights in the same week."

"No big.", the younger red head replied, "You watched the three 'Js' for a couple of weeks and I know you deserve it. Where's Dad?"

"Well James should be getting home in a while. I think I can get him to take a quick shower."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, the Doctors P, Wade, Josh, Ron and all the other 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. This is just a little hobby for us and allows us to play with our readers' heads a little.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I'm back. I hope everyone is enjoying this little ditty…..and NO this is NO dream sequence so you get what you get.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work. And I enjoy and thank everyone who has read, faved, followed alerted or reviewed and speaking of reviews here we go: CB73, Ron didn't wreck the space plane and found out enough to maybe get it into space. Ronnie is taking care of business; Invader Johnny, yeah Ron has some game, but then he always had some back when he was just a sidekick; Uberscribbler, yeah, suggestive with Liz. Remember PDVIs are confidential information. The public doesn't really know anything about them.

Jimmy1201, Yeah what can a PDVI of that size do? Two more days, maybe all Ron has to do is get into space and engage the faster than light engines and he's gone. About the faster than light engines…..well not going to write that but we can pass info back and forth and you can take a stab at it; Bobtrumpet, dang Bob you can always ask in a PM; cabrera1234, Tara shows up in a couple chapters, rumors of Bonnie shows up at the same time.

Okay, it's time to fasten your seatbelts and place your tray in the upright position. 5…..4…..3…..2…..

ST-103

So Not the End….Maybe

Chapter 10

 _The Possible Home:_

"I'm home dear!", James Possible called out as he entered his home.

"We're out back, James.", Anne called back, "Hurry up."

"Uh, yes Annie."

"Go take a shower and put on clean shirt and slacks, the kids are taking us out to dinner.", Anne told her husband as he reached the deck where his wife and oldest child were sitting.

"Uh sure. So, how did you day go?"

"Fine Jimmie, now go do as I said. You're a little late tonight and the kids are taking us out to dinner again."

"Yes dear, I'll only be a few minutes…"

X

The four adults walked into one of the nicer restaurants in Middleton almost an hour later.

After being seated, Kim inquired of her Dad, "We saw a strange shaped airplane earlier today over Upperton, did you have anything to do with it?"

"Upperton.", James rubbed his chin, "Yes that could have been us. At that point we were returning to the Space Center and Ro….err my pilot was bringing us back in."

"So that wedge-shaped thing is the new Kepler?", Josh asked, "it looks real fast."

"It is son, it's very fast."

Kim glanced and saw the massive grin on her Father's face, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes honey, so do you want a closer look at it?"

"Yeah sure, we're going to be at the Space Center for the launch on Wednesday so we can see it then. I remember when Frederic and I had to go into space to fight Monkey Fist and rescue Ron…and then later when Shego and Ron used it to save my bacon during graduation.", then she sighed, "That was a long time ago, things sure have changed."

"Yes honey.", Anne smiled as a waiter arrived to take their drink orders, "Some things didn't turn out the way we thought they would…Uh I'm sorry Josh, it's just…"

"Ma'am, Kim has made me a happy man. If she wanted to have relations with someone else, I really can't say no to her."

"Honey, I have no intentions for anything like that…I just worry about him, he was my childhood friend and I'd like to catch up. And it's been way too long. I wonder what Shego meant that he'd been sick too. I mean I hope he's alright…Anyway, I don't want any kind of relations between the sheets with anyone else but you."

The brain surgeon smiled, "I think that answers all the questions on that subject, Joshua."

Josh half-smiled, "Don't worry about Ron Stoppable, Anne. Kim and I have discussed this a lot in the last couple of months, I am comfortable with my place in the food chain now. I know where I and he _sit_ in relationship to Kim's affections."

Anne's face reddens a little, "I'm sorry Joshua. You have been very good for Kim and have given us three tremendous grandchildren, I was out of line there."

"Mrs. Possible…Anne, it was the greatest day in the world when I got stood up on that blind date years ago, it made me the guy I am today. Kim…", the artist reached over and took his wife's hand, "sorta saved me like she's been saving the world. She gave me the confidence to enter that showing where I made my first sale. She went through so much pain with Stoppable and she had time for me. And she showed me so much love…"

Josh stopped and looked at his family after thinking for a moment, "It's uh, I don't know, like it was meant to happen…like we were set up. Like somebody knew what they were doing."

"Honey, that's a longshot, but who would do something like that?", Kim squeezed her husband's hand back.

"I…I don't know, but maybe it was one of your former foes making nice for all the hardship they caused you back in high school."

"Well it can't be Dementor 'cause he's a pancake, and it isn't Shego and Drakken…they turned nice, well sorta nice and she would have snarked about when we saw her. No, I don't think it's any of the old rogues that I had to deal with…I just don't know, maybe it was meant to happen."

The waiter returned with the drink orders.

James looked over at his daughter as he almost spilled that he had offered the pilot job to Ron Stoppable as a way of trying to force the former junior partner of Team Possible to at least talk with his former fiancée slash boss in world saving team. But he didn't want to break the news that he had found the man he, at one time, thought would be his son-in-law…yet. The rocket scientist thought to himself _, 'Boy is Kimmie going to be surprised…maybe we can postpone the launch after they meet for a week or two.'_

"Kimmie, somehow I think before too much longer you will find Ronald and be able to talk with him."

"Daddy…how do you know that?"

"Honey, I can't tell you that right now, but are you guys _sure_ that you'll be at the space center for the Kepler launch.", James half informed his red-haired daughter and glanced to see his wife of many years watching him closely.

Kim nodded, "Yeah we are going to be there, I guess it is about time that you found out what zero gravity felt like…"

"James?", Josh asked interrupting his wife, "Do you know where Ron Stoppable is?"

The rocket scientist kept a straight face, "Maybe, but for right now until I know more I just can't say…I've heard some rumors though."

"Dad, Wade said _he_ doesn't even know where Ron is and if Wade Load can't find Ron, no one can. My old tech guy thinks that Ron is tanning himself on a beach somewhere with a bunch of 'babes' to use his term.", Kim pointed out as she still held on to her artist slash husband's hand.

"Well from what you tell me he is a genius, but then, so am I…"

XXX

 _Ron's abode:_

The unassuming young man threw the rest of the food from his refrigerator into the trash and began to wipe the appliance out with water and bleach, to make sure it was clean. Satisfied that it would pass muster, he turned it off knowing that he shouldn't need it in the foreseeable future, and blocked the door slightly open to keep it from going sour inside. Then he began emptying his cupboard and wiped down the shelves with the same mixture.

Beep Beeeeep Beep

Ron lifted his cellphone up to his ear, "Yeah?"

"Meet me at the park, Ron."

"Sure Wade, give me about twenty minutes to get there. I gotta finish something up."

The former member of team Possible looked over the work he had done so far _, 'A few more hours and they will be able to show this place. Except for the art, it won't even look like it has been lived in.'_

With a sigh he stepped down off the stepstool and walked to the door carrying the two bags of trash.

XX

 _Middleton Park (by the playsets):_

The young man slowly walked down the path that he used to play on with his best friend. In the dim light he noticed a slim form sitting on a bench. After checking over each shoulder Ron walked up to the bench and sat down. "Evening Wade.", Ron said to the syntho made to look exactly like his red headed boss of old.

"You're no fun Ron.", Kim's voice answered in return as she gave him her famous puppy dog pout.

"On the contrary. I am _loads_ of fun. At parties my nickname is Lampshade Louie. But really Wade, what did you expect me to do, take this sick resemblance of Kimberly Anne Mankey and race to some all-night wedding parlor in Vegas?"

"Oh, I don't know.", the fake red head giggled, "I could have showed up as Warhok."

"Oh sure, that would be undercover alright. You'd have people screaming to get away from here."

"Not likely. Now here, I got your computer done. Felix _did_ leave a backdoor in. I think he wanted to take control of the Kepler so that he could fly it and lockout your controls if you did anything he didn't like…like use it to control the space plane instead of the master program on the space craft. So when you get home pull up program fun dot fun. There is a menu which will allow you to set a user name and password as well as give the program another name."

"Thanks Wade, I'll make sure that even if everything goes to hell nothing will come back on you. Anyway, I had an idea the little twerp might try something like that. Still, I wonder what he _thought_ I was gonna do."

"Who knows. Anyway, there's another thing…Kim is still trying to find you. She called today…Josh did, too."

"She should ask her Daddy, Wade buddy. And what did you tell them?"

"That as far as I knew you were sunbathing down in Rio with a whole bunch of babes."

"Hey that's not bad, what's another lie?"

"For you not much…So I can't convince you to try another way, can I?"

"Did you see another way? I'm open to ideas…"

"No, not really, Ron. GJ Protocals and Procedures sort of have you boxed in. I just wish there was something I could do…"

"Yeah, well, that isn't gonna happen. When Dumbass Du figures this out he's gonna want hides if we don't get rid of that thing in a safe manner."

"Yeah, but safe for who?"

"The needs of the many, Wade.", Ron paused knowing he had his friend's attention, "They won't even know how _close_ they came to being black hole chow. I just hope I can get it far enough away before it becomes unstable and begins to eat up this whole part of the galaxy. I wonder what would happen if I crashed the Kepler into a nova…Maybe they would cancel each other out."

"Maybe not a nova, but a quasar might do it."

"How close is the nearest quasar buddy?"

Wade sighed, "It's 'bout a billion and a half light years away. You'd be dust by the time you got there."

"How about a supernova?"

"Oh there's one a lot closer….I think it's about twenty-one million light years away."

"Still too far, how about a black hole?"

"Hey Ron, now you're talking! I think there's one about fifteen hundred light years away…Why?"

"What would happen if a PDVI traveled _into_ a black hole?"

"I don't know, it could either make a bigger black hole, destroy the black hole or destroy the PVDI."

"You're a lot of help."

"Thanks. But when you get into theoretical stuff, it may not happen like it does in the real world, Ron."

The former member of Team Possible and Global Justice sat for a few moments, thinking.

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

Sigh "I was thinking about a red haired girl and her goofy friend and how everything changed for them."

"Ron I'm sorry…"

Ron didn't even look at the advanced synthodrone, "Wade do you have someone?"

"Yeah."

The former sidekick asked to clarify since he didn't really pry into his former teammates' lives if he could help it, "I mean someone you wanna share your life with?"

"Yeah Ron I do, I've been married a quite a few years now. We have a boy and a girl."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it you deserve it buddy. Listen, I need one more small favor."

Sigh, "Ron, I'm in deep…I can't lie to _her_ anymore."

"I understand, listen, all ya have to do is listen for a radio signal and make a phone call. After the launch you can call her up and tell her the truth about everything…I promise. At my place there are some documents…I was gonna destroy them, but hey, who cares about that now…I'll give you my address and the directions on retrieving the stuff. It will give your boss the willies, but give it to Kim. I've been hiding this crap from her for too long. Anyway, her old man is gonna start yacking as soon as I light the engines up."

Wade snorted, "Yeah, they'll be yelling at you."

"Yeah, _both_ red heads. I'll bet they make enough noise to be heard over the engines."

"Have you tried the space plane out yet?"

"Yeah. Doctor Possible and I got it up to eighty-five thou and MACH 3, I had plenty of throttle left, the new boosters for launch are about thirty percent more powerful than the ones from two thousand and seven, so they shouldn't have a problem getting me into orbit. Tomorrow the technicians are going to go over it and get it fueled and filled with food and water."

"Ron you sound pretty calm about all this…"

"It's a great opportunity Wade. Just think, I'll be doing something that's only been the dream of all those sci fic geeks. I mean I can prove that the lunar landings _weren't_ fake…"

"Ron, they weren't. We've had too many people visit the sites."

"Yeah, well you know what I mean."

Then Ron continued, "I'll even send some data back to Earth while I'm on the way out there. I just don't know how that's going to work when I get closer to light speed."

"If they have some software in place it shouldn't make any difference Ron, at least they'll be able to get information…You know the farther you go the longer it will be between telemetry…"

"Yeah, even a dummy like me can figure that out Wade. Listen, thanks for everything Wade, I'll call right before the launch so that you can get the stuff from my place."

"Uh yeah, right Ron…I wish there was another way…"

"Yeah me too…For the whole mess."

"Ron. Still friends?"

"Yeah, best buds."

"You could have trusted more people with this…"

"Not really Wade."

"Is there anything you could have done differently?"

"I wish I could have saved Emily, I still have nightmares about the 'sitch'."

"Emily?"

"She was that girl that those pirates skinned, then murdered. Like I said I have nightmares about it till this day. K…Kim and I were friends with her, she tried to get me to talk to Kim back then. She thought it was a big screw up….I couldn't tell her…."

"Ron. What did you do?"

"I started killing all of them I could find after I crossed the border…I finally got a hold of the major culprits and I taught them a lesson, Wade…Du wanted to prosecute me for what I did to all of them, but he couldn't be sure." Ron coughed for a few seconds, "Wade, are you familiar with the term 'Draw and quarter'?"

The form of Kim Possible seemed to pale even in the fading light, "I've heard the term, Ron."

"After I captured the ring leaders I made sure they knew I was serious, Wade. The first guy had no idea, but the rest saw and heard it. A couple of them soiled themselves as I pulled them out of their cages for their turn.", Ron coughed again, "Ya know, you can't stay clean doin' that stuff. An after a couple of weeks it gets sorta under your skin."

"Ron…Director Du wanted to hang someone over that…"

"Screw him! He sure didn't care about that girl! All she ever tried to do was help people! …I was afraid some other girl was gonna get it next from those animals. It could have been K…Kim…There was no way I could let that happen. So, I fixed the problem that no one else wanted to handle. They're just lucky that ole Zorpox didn't come out to play."

"But she was almost out of the organization by then.", Wade replied ignoring the villain who resided in Ron's head.

"And I got called back in, remember? I'll bet they would call her too, even if she was eight months pregnant…They never really cared for her except for her skills. Especially that _prick_ , Du. Anyway I'm sorta glad her Daddy called me up Wade, I'm getting sick of all this anyway."

Finally, after another hour Wade told his old friend, "Ron I gotta get going, Gwen worries sometimes."

"Yeah thanks for listening to my sob story Wade. Listen, I have to go in for one more day of simulator work. If the weather stays good, then we are gonna launch…Well at least the Kepler and me are.", Ron laughed hoarsely, "Before we go I'll send you a voice mail so that you know where my domicile is. I highly doubt if even my security will keep you out. Anyway, don't wait too long 'cause I'm leaving my keys and my wallet in my locker and somebody will be sure enough to find that stuff and figure out that…Well anyway, see ya when I see ya."

The red head held out her hand, "Good knowing you Ron."

The former hero got up looked at the hand, shook his head and picked up the bag and turned away.

The Kim Possible look alike stared at the ground. "Sorry Ron.", she whispered.

XXX

"Kim I'm in town. Where do you want to meet?", the former Middleton cheerleader inquired of her old cheer captain.

"How about at my house, Liz?"

"I'll be there in about a half hour Kim. Make a pot of coffee, would you? And put some booze in it, I'm going to need it."

X

Both red heads sat facing each other. Kim sighed and began, "I've waited long enough Liz, you and I have been good friends for most of my life and I need to know…Is Tony Ron's child?"

Liz stared into the bottom of her cup, "N…no. No, he's not, Kim. Tony's dad was a handsome traveling man I met and had a fling with. The guy lied to me…He was already married." The 'other' red head from the cheer squad took a large sip of the java and whiskey and sighed.

"Then why did you tell me that he was Ron's?"

"I didn't Kim, those TV trash shows ranted about it. For some reason Ron didn't deny it…And he took care of me and Tony…He made it conditional that I wouldn't say anything about it."

"Then how?"

"Kim, I was almost tossed out by Mom and Dad…They were mad at me and I was walking to the clinic to have the abortion when your ex just pulled up and stopped…He offered me a ride and the next thing we knew our pictures were on TV. He convinced me that Tony shouldn't pay for someone else's mistake.", Liz began to weep then smiled, "I'll bet Ron was sorry right then that one of those newsies got his picture and figured out who he was."

"I threw his ring in his face…After I cursed and struck him,", Kim lowered her head. "A while later he tried to talk to Monique and she treated him almost as bad as I did. He should have said something. He never went to bed with you then?"

"No, not even. He never even tried…H….he never even tried." Then, the other red head asked, "Am I that hideous? … I was a Middleton cheerleader. I'm pretty, I could have made him happy even if _you_ had turned away from him. Anyway, why would he want me? … Everyone in school knew that he was devoted to you and _only_ to you."

Kim set her coffee down and reached for her friend's hand, "Yes you are Liz…Pretty, I mean. If Ron agreed to take care of you and Tony I don't know why he at least didn't _sample_ the wares. You would have made him a very happy guy…I knew he was loyal to me Liz, but those shows all showed him and you and you were in a family way."

"He…he was a gentleman…Always Kim, my 'rents were pissed that he didn't marry me and Ron's were too from what he said. I guess that's why they left town with some of his assets. Sigh, all he ever did was support me and my son, making sure we had a nice home and food and clothes…And he was made to look like a _monster_ for doing that. One thing though, he made the support conditional that I would keep my mouth shut. He didn't want me to tell anyone, not even his family…Or mine, let alone you and Joshua."

"Oh Liz…", tears were in Kimberly Mankey's eyes, "W…w…when was the last time you talked to Ron?"

"I saw him about a year and a half ago…He looked like he had been sick…He looked almost white, but he didn't want to talk about it…He did ask about you, though."

"When I told him that you were doing alright he did smile, but that's all he did."

"Did you ever tell him that I thought about him?"

"No, he never has asked another question. It was only about if you were healthy and happy…Ron seemed content in knowing that."

"And now years later I'm hearing this…For the first time…"

"That's how he wanted that Kim. If he knew that I talked, he might get angry."

"So, he just wanted to break it off and you were the perfect excuse?"

"Kim, I don't know…I mean when I saw him on the way to the clinic…He was like, almost startled. I think for a moment he thought I was you, I was wearing my hair longer at the time."

"Why do you say that Liz?"

"Cause he started to call me Kim when he pulled over, he even noticed my tummy…For a moment he thought it was you who was pregnant."

"Wow, I hadn't seen Ron in over a year because he was in Japan and I was in England…I could imagine the confusion in his mind and what I might have been up to. I wonder if that had anything to do with any of the breakup."

"Kim, I don't think that's the case, so don't get down on yourself…sigh…Ron has isolated himself from almost everyone for some reason. Sure, the media screwed with us, but he didn't even try to talk. He could have defended his actions…He _should_ have defended himself."

The former cheer captain sighed, "But he didn't. Ron was always scared that I would toss him aside. That was his biggest fear, ever…When we were seniors, he would call at all hours…He needed to know I was going to be there for him, always.", Kim told her friend. "And I wasn't."

"And you still worry about him…Even years later. Kim.", Liz paused, "I think Ron still loves you. I remember he always talked about you even when you dumped on him."

Kim raised her own cup to her lips, then drained the contents. Needing the comfort of the alcohol to numb her, "Yeah…the great Kim Possible treating her best friend like _sewage_ …"

XXX

 _The Middleton Space Center:_

James watched the monitors and put on a pair of headphones, "Good morning Ronald. It's good to see you in the simulator so early."

Ron talked while he scanned fast moving lines of data, "Hey Doctor Possible. I have the sim up to eleven times the speed of light right now. I don't know if the Kepler can do it, but the computers say that it can. I wanna see how fast we can go before I crack this thing up."

"Son, are you sure that it's wise to try that?"

"You can die a million times in the simulator, sir. It's easier than in real life."

"Anyway, I'm trying to see what kind of hazard it is to be flying blind like I am."

"Ronald, there is always the chance of crashing into a meteor…"

"Yeah, I know, but how much of a chance? Anyway, I also wanted to see how much more aerodynamic the skin would try to be at these speeds. And I'm trying to figure out this wrap ring thing and how it works."

"It stays in the stowed position until about one third the speed of light. When we get there, I'll show you."

"Fair enough, sir."

"And just what has happened?"

"At lower speeds the Kepler is a needle, but once you get past the speed of light it seems to be more like a football for some reason…with that ring thing. Uh oh, the generators are beginning to overheat."

The rocket scientist pushed several buttons, "Ronald, you are way beyond the specs right now."

"I know sir. I don't think this one is gonna last too much longer."

" **Warning! Warning! Core containment breach**.", the computer announced, " **Evacuate Kepler. Proceed to escape pods."**

From there the simulation went to hell real fast. Five minutes later a heavily sweating Ron Stoppable exited the simulator. "Well I killed us again, sir."

"We got out…"

"Where are we gonna go?"

James frowned, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yes sir. Except in space no one can hear you scream. I had to find out what she would do and how long she could do it."

"Well what do you think, Ronald?"

"If the computer is right she will do ten times the speed of light for a few hours, maybe a day. So like you're trying to get away from an exploding star or something you can do it for a while…At least long enough to get to safety, but any more than that will get you fried."

"Would you care for some coffee?"

"Sir, I'd like some hot tea and water. Anyway I have to go out for about an hour, that's sort of why I came in early. Do you have any paperwork to do while I'm gone?"

"Yes Ronald. How long do you intend to be away from the center?"

"Maybe an hour at most two, sir."

XXX

Ron glanced at the document in front of him then smiled slightly, "Thank you Mister Smithie it looks like you have everything covered." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, "I trust this will suffice in covering your expenses."

Effron Smithie took the money from the former member of Team Possible, "Yes, it does more than that, sir."

Ron half-smiled, "Someone will call you when the deed is done, so to speak. His name is Doctor Load and is an old friend of mine. So, when he calls please set up the reading for the Estate and close it out…"

"What if you are not deceased at that time?"

"No one on Earth will know my status so I wish it done then, Mister Smithie."

"Sigh…Very well. I will take the papers to the courthouse so that they are on file. I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Afraid not sir and thank you again.", Ron offered his hand as he rose.

XXX

 _The Space Center:_

"Well Ronald, did you take care of what you needed to?"

"Uh yes, sir.", Ron replied as he sipped on a bottle of water.

"Do you feel like more problem solving then since you don't want any lunch."

"Yes sir, right behind you."

X

"Keep the nose up a little more Ronald.", James instructed. "You are landing with the wind."

"Yes sir, but there is a gusty crosswind and it's tricky. We can still crack up and leave Mrs. P a widow.", Ron frowned as he strained against the controls. "Just think sir, you'd get this great hero's funeral…All those dignitaries would show up from around the world…It'd be a great send off."

"What about you, Ronald?"

"My estate will hire out professional mourners. I hope they are the best money can buy.", Ron quipped.

"Professional mourners, Ronald? … Isn't that a bit unusual?"

"Maybe sir, but this way you are sure to have a turnout at the event. If I'm gonna be displayed in front of people I want a good show and I want my money's worth."

"I suppose that is one way to look at it, Ronald.", James replied as the simulator jostled with the simulated landing at the Space Center runway.

X

"I think we can call it a day Ronald.", James told him as the door opened.

"Yes sir, I guess we can. When do you need me in?"

"Six in the morning Ronald. The planned takeoff is at ten."

"Yes sir, I'll be here by six and get into my flight suit then.", as he and Ron, along with Justine, walked to the conference room. Felix was waiting for them as they arrived.

"Nice final run through in the simulator. The Kepler has been provisioned already and the fueling will be done this evening.", Ron's old high school friend informed them as they sat down.

"Coffee?", James asked.

There were several takers and Ron just grabbed a bottle of water. "So, are we ready?", the former hero inquired.

James smiled, "Yes we are. This is one of the greatest moments in my life. Thank you for all the hard work. We will board the Kepler at Eight AM with a target time for launch at Nine Forty-five."

Justine sipped on her coffee, "So James, can we invite our families?"

"Yes, Doctor Little. Ronald, do you need any passes?"

"Uh, no sir. I don't need any, thanks for asking."

" _No one?_ "

"Not really sir. This is just a job for me, you know…Nothing special."

"I…I understand, Ronald. I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

XXX

 _The Mankey home:_

Josh looked out the window before going to see what his wife had learned. The artist was smart to stay away from this conversation, knowing that Liz might clam up if too many people were there to hear what she had to say.

He watched his wife for a moment before he entered her office where she had done most of her work. And now the charity work she had been doing for years. "How did it go, honey?"

Sigh, "At least we know that Tony isn't Ron Stoppable's son, Josh. We might have been very wrong about a lot of things in our lives, at least I suppose I am."

"He _could_ have talked to you."

"I was mad at him, remember? Mad enough to hit him."

"He could have told your Mom…She would have listened."

"But he _didn't_ … _He didn't even try._ Liz mentioned that when she saw Ron…you know, that first time when the media got pictures of him…she said that he thought I was her and she was showing. Do you know what that means?"

Josh shook his head, "He must have thought it was me going to the clinic and _we_ …he couldn't have been the Dad 'cause it had been over a year since we'd been together. For a moment he might have thought that I had been cheating on _him_ …and the plain truth is that _neither one of us_ was cheating on the other."

Josh plopped down in a chair, "Oh man. This isn't good, I wonder what your friend, Monique is gonna say?"

"She'll be in denial Josh. One thing is for sure. If Daddy has found Ron, I have to talk to him."

"Yeah I know. What a lousy way for a friendship to end. Well now we know you have to find him…You're not rethinking _us_ are you Kim?"

The red head reached over and rubbed her husband's chin, "No Josh, we've made a life together and what Ron and I had is in the past. I'm not tossing you away after so many years. But now I really want to rekindle my friendship with Ron."

"I know you do honey."

XXX

Ron left his villa earlier than he usually did, carrying a duffle bag and a briefcase. He looked at both cars as he approached, _'I'll take the nice one today. Most people think that I only have that old Ford POS to drive.'_

It took him some time, but Ron wanted to drive by his old Pre-K and high school. Seeing that he was still early, he stopped for a few minutes to think about the place where he wore the goofy costume with the dog head. _'Ah those were the days. It's good that no one remembers me anymore.'_ After a few minutes he put the car back in drive and pulled out.

It was another ten minutes before he parked the car. Before anyone else was there he carried his bag and briefcase into the locker room and began to get ready for his flight. Being early also let him dress in his coveralls after stripping off his Civilian attire. He then got his flight suit out of the locker and began to check it over.

XXX

 _The Possible home:_

"James, I am going to wait for Kimberly and Josh and we will drive in for the launch together.", Anne Possible told her husband as he finished his bacon and eggs.

James reached over and held her hand, "Annie, today is maybe the third or fourth best day of my life. Of course my wedding day with you is far and above the best day. Now we are going to taxi the Kepler out to the stands. Just come in to the office by nine and the staff will take you out there."

James picked up his cup of joe to finish it off, "I have something for you to do before the launch, Annie."

The surgeon's eyebrows arched, "Oh, bad boy?"

"No honey, I want you to christen the Kepler before we go into space.", James reminded his wife.

"Alright James…"

"We even have the champagne bottle, too.", James got up and kissed his wife. "Well, I have to go and get ready."

XXX

 _The Space Center:_

"Ah, I see you are dressed, Ronald.", the rocket scientist observed.

"Yes sir, we have our briefing and then we have to get into our launch suits."

"Yes, we do, and then it's 'Rockets are Go!'", James replied.

Ron smiled, seeing that the man he looked up to seemed to be really ready for this trip.

X

"Are there any more questions.", Doctor Warpdog asked the crew.

"None from me sir.", Ron responded.

"None from me Clancy."

"OK. Then suit up."

The group of scientists who had put this all together began to head out and get a cup of coffee to take to their 'Mission Stations'.

X

The former member of Team Possible glanced over at James Posssible, "Well sir, it's just you and me."

"Yes, it is Ronald. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir, what do you need?"

"Could you get the shuttle truck to take you out to Annie and follow it back? We want to christen it before its maiden flight."

"We already took her up once, sir."

"You know that doesn't really count."

"Uh. Yes sir."

Ron grabbed his duffle and briefcase and exited the locker room. He also found that the drivers for the truck were waiting for him.

"Commander Stoppable?", one man, Dale Only, inquired.

"That's me.", Ron replied.

"I guessed sir. Not many people walk on the street dressed like that. Please follow me. Doctor Possible wants you to taxi the space plane over to the reviewing area. After the ceremonies then they will have the launch if the weather is still good."

Ron frowned, "Ceremonies? Sure. Lead the way."

Ron was carrying his gear and the AC unit to keep his suit's temperature regulated, "Commander how well do you know Doctor Possible?"

"I've known him for most of my life…Why?", Ron inquired as the rear door of the truck was held open for him by another member of Security.

"Well we sorta like him. He's always been good to us.", Only informed him.

Ron tried to nod inside the suit, "He's a good man."

"Yeah, do us a favor and take care of him, will you?"

"That's why he brought me aboard, guys."

"Uh thanks. We'll wait while you fire the Kepler up and then you can follow us in the space plane to where the cerimony is gonna take place."

Ron asked, "Why the ceremony, guys? … What's the occasion?"

"It's a surprise for someone. That's all we know."

"So, Doc P is gonna wait for me there?"

"Those are our instructions, sir."

"Yeah that's what I got out of it, too.", Ron replied as they pulled into the hangar where the Kepler was parked. All the doors were open because of the fumes which would be given off shortly.

The large gray space plane had a number of attendants around it. "Are we ready to go?", Ron inquired as he exited the truck.

"Yes sir, we even cleaned the bird droppings off the windshield.", one of them replied with a smile.

"Well, I just hope that I can get the ring to function right, otherwise this might become a very long trip."

"Ring?"

"Yes, that's the part that you have to have to distort space around the Kepler to make it go faster than the Speed of Light.", Ron explained.

"How does it do that?"

"I'm not sure, I think it would take a rocket scientist to explain how it works. You should ask Doctor Possible. One thing you don't have to do is know how it works to fly the thing, though."

Two of them helped Ron fasten in. One of them said, "Commander, you are going to be good to taxi in ten minutes. When we leave you can shut the doors for safety."

"Yeah I know. Can you secure my laptop and plug it in and turn it on?", Ron asked, while another adjusted his straps.

With a nod, they took care of the computer and booted it up after plugging it in and securing it so that it wouldn't fly around with the expected g forces that the space plane was going to experienced shortly.

Moments later, after the last of them exited, Ron pushed the button to seal the hatch. As it was sealing he pushed the Master Control Switch to 'On' and keyed his mic, "Tower this is Mrs. P. I am cycling port engine. Once it is at idle I will start up starboard engine. Do you copy?"

"Kepler, this is tower. You are authorized for engine startup."

"Roger. Cycling engines.", Ron replied as he pushed the green button for the port engine. In moments he heard the whine and then then felt the shudder of the space plane from a muffled explosion as it engaged. The former Test Pilot watched his monitors come to life, noted that the port engine was just above idle and pulled the throttle back.

' _There we are.'_ He sighed to himself, _'Now to crank starboard.'_

After several minutes Ron was satisfied that both engines he was going to need to get into space were running properly. He then pulled off his glove and on his computer he typed in "Grave Digger."

A file security warning screen popped up, "Enter user name and password."

With a smile Ron typed in, "Stoppable, Ronald D. Lieutenant Commander." Then he typed, "Hachisa Kyoshi."

The file's initial script then opened a file that had not been on the computer when Felix programmed it a few days before; one of the commands executed shut down the backdoor Renton had written in his programs. Then, with a slight smile, Ron opened another file, _'I hope you don't hate me too much for this, sir.'_

Afterward, the former member of Team Possible keyed his mic, "Tower this is Mrs. P. We are ready to taxi."

After a moment his earphones crackled, "Copy. Kepler is ready to taxi. Use the 'Follow Me' truck. Copy?"

"Roger, we copy.", Ron knew the truck was listening in so he flashed his landing lights to make sure they saw him.

Slowly the truck pulled out of the hangar and onto the taxiway. Lumbering behind it, the large sleek form kept its distance.

XXX

James Possible sat in a comfortable chair in his space suit as the guests were escorted in. "Hi everybody! I'm glad you could make it."

"Dad.", Kim admonished her Father, "We wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm so proud of you."

Anne hugged her husband, "This is so important Jimmie! All these years and you are getting your chance! How do you feel?"

"I feel just fine. Now that we are all here, I suppose we should get in the vans and ride out to the grandstand."

Josh looked at his Father-in-law, "What are we doing?"

"Well we are going to christen the Kepler and then we'll give hugs and kisses. You can meet the pilot and then he and I are going to take off. The staff will take you down to Operations where you can all watch the launch and see what is going on.", James explained.

Tim Possible laughed, "Dad I'll always remember, 'Rockets are Go'!"

"We still say that once in a while son.", James chuckled as he thought about the surprise he was going to spring on his family. And all the hugs and kisses they would share before the flight, "Now let's get to the grandstand where we're going to meet the Kepler.

"Well lead the way husband of mine.", Anne spoke for the Possibles and the Mankeys.

The group, led by the rocket scientist, soon found themselves in the special vans provided by the space center, being driven to where the ceremony was going to take place.

XXX

 _On the taxiway at the Space Center:_

Ron flipped open his cellphone and highlighted the number he wanted. Moments later he was somewhat surprised when the voice of Wade Load was heard, "Hey Ron, I see it's Wednesday and you promised you'd call. Does this mean that you're going through with it?"

"Yeah Wade, I sorta have to do this you know. Anyway are you ready to copy my address down?"

"Sure Ron, I might as well make sure that there is nothing that can embarrass you or us."

"Damn! Now I wish I had something left behind to embarrass Du. Lack of foresight buddy, I'll try to do better in the next life.", Ron said, "Anyway, I'm at Three Forty-seven Olympic Way in Lowerton. I left the packet on the coffee table so you wouldn't have to tear the place apart. In the drawer underneath there is a little something too."

"Ron…Seriously…I want to say thanks for all the good times for everyone. You are a good friend."

"Wade…I…I, uh…Thanks. All I tried to do was help people when I was a kid. It took years before I was actually good at it. Uh, try to make sure the door is locked when you leave, I have some valuable art in there…"

"Do you want me to take it out for safekeeping, Ron?"

"Uh no, I think that will be taken care of soon enough…Listen I have to go, see ya."

Wade half smiled, "You are a hero too, buddy. Bye."

"Uh yeah, bye Wade.", Ron disconnected.

' _Crap where are we? Oh yeah…Hey which way is the wind coming from?',_ Ron thought to himself as he pulled up another outside view.

XX

"How's he doing back there?", the second Security member inquired from his co-worker who was driving.

"He looks like he's following just like he should be.", Only replied.

"Good. We don't have anyone using the runway for a while. Why don't we speed up and get some distance? With the sensor package on the Kepler he can keep track of us."

"Sure."

XX

Ron watched the truck get further away as they were getting close to the end of the runway. Moving quickly he set the engines to idle and turned the nose gear as he slowed and got the end of the runway. Flicking the switch for flight mode Ron then pushed the throttle forward.

The computer announced, **"Kepler has deviated from authorized taxiway. Please return to course."**

"Yeah sure.", Ron muttered as the space plane began to accelerate.

" **Warning! Warning! Flight mode engaged**."

"Yeah it sure is.", Ron snorted as he pushed the throttles further forward.

" **Warning! Warning! Abort take off**.", the computer ordered.

"Sure, I will."

The computer sounded again as the Kepler began to _feel_ light, " **V One**."

Five seconds later it announced again, " **V Two**."

Ron held it down for another five seconds and then pulled back on the stick, "Rotate sucker."

The experimental space plane began to rise in the air, so Ron pushed the throttle even further forward. As it rose off the runway, the pilot pushed another switch.

" **Warning! Warning! Main gear unlocked! Nose gear unlocked**."

After the eleven seconds the computer called out, " **Main gear retracted. Nose gear retracted. Hatches closed** **and locked**."

Once this was done Ron pushed the throttles to the stops. He held it level for ten seconds, gaining valuable speed.

The computer then warned, " **Full Kepler thrust. No abort is possible until ten thousand meters**."

"I know, I know let's get this garbage scow into the air."

After the ten seconds Ron pulled back on the stick again, breaking all the established procedures for the Kepler space plane.

XXX

"Well where is your space plane, Daddy?", Kim inquired.

"It should be here in a few minutes, the pilot is taxiing her here.", James smiled as he wrapped and arm around his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Tim listened with a cocked head and then proclaimed, "Hey that sounds like a big airplane taking off."

"I…uh. Ronald.", the rocket scientist softly said.

"Wow that thing is **loud**.", Josh covered his ears.

Anne Possible could feel her husband stiffen, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. We have to get to the Command Center. I think we might have a problem. Ronald….he, he."

XXXXX

There, we have launch now the question; will Ron make it to space and if so will they be able to convince him to return?

Kim Possible (now Mankey), Josh Mankey, James and Anne Possible, Wade Load Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the canon characters belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. This is just a non-paying hobby for us. Now remember to take your antacids.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

So, it looks like Ron got the space plane off the ground. Will James Possible (and others) be able to convince the former sidekick to bring it back to land? Will the GJ agent declare an inflight emergency and get into an escape pod? Will the author…..uh never mind.

Again, Thanks for reading, faving, alerting, following and or reviewing. I appreciate them all even the not-so-nice ones. Now let's get to the reviews: sodan64, thanks; CB73, yeah time for Ron to get off planet; readerjunkie, thanks four left to go'

DRM7, Sorry, had to stop somewhere; Uberscribbler, this is the 'it'. Things get better and worse; ajw1970, yeah it looks like Ron kept James on the ground, and I have no idea that Einstein said….so don't expect time coonies here. LOL

Jimmy1201, you can write that part Jimmy…yeah good job kid; zafnak, Ron does what he thinks he has to do.

Again, thanks to everyone, and a huuuuuuge thanks to CajunBear73 for all the work over the year.

So, no time cooties, no dream sequence. A semi-straight forward tale.

Everyone have their drinks and popcorn? Okay, let's go!

ST-103

So Not The End…..Maybe

Chapter 11

 _The Middleton Space Center:_

" _James_?", Anne inquired from her husband in a lowered voice, "What do you mean, **Ronald?** "

Sigh "He was the pilot I contacted. I have to get to the Operations Center." Then he told everyone, "Please get back in the vans. We must stop the Kepler and get it back to Earth, Doctor Renton has a program installed in the space plane to make sure that something like this couldn't happen."

"Daddy…", Kim reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, I'll explain later this is important. We have to hurry."

XX

" **MACH One**.", the computer told Ron as he kept the Kepler fairly level.

As he was pushed back in his seat, Ron grunted, now feeling that he was accelerating really fast, "Sure don't remember it hurting _this_ much."

" **MACH Two point Two. Altitude, one thousand five hundred meters**."

Ron pulled back slightly on the stick and banked at the same time to get oriented in the correct direction before he finished gaining his initial speed. He counted back in his head from sixty and pulled back on the stick hard.

" **Ten thousand meters. Abort is now possible**."

Ron stated clearly, "Computer. The Kepler is going for orbit."

" **MACH Three point Seven. Altitude, sixteen thousand meters**."

" **MACH Four point Seven. Twenty thousand meters**."

Ron pulled back on the throttle to slow down a little so that the space plane wouldn't break up before he reached the near vacuum of space.

XXX  
 _Command Center:_

"Shit Justine! That asshole is almost fifty miles up already.", Felix Renton hissed, "We _have_ to try and take over the controls now or we'll never get him back."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Renton? It could be dangerous to the pilot _and_ the machine."

"Yes! And that jerk is going to jail for this if I have anything to say about it! I didn't like the whole thing to begin with…And I think he's _still_ playing everyone. James Possible bought into Ron being _changed_ and you saw for yourself…I don't know why you are standing up for him, and I don't care _what_ that book says."

"Dammit Felix! He did what he said he was going to do, now let's see if he declares an inflight emergency and uses an escape pod. If he does it in orbit, we can save the space plane."

"I don't like it Justine, I just don't trust him…"

" _I_ read the manuscript and _you_ didn't."

" _Sure!_ I'll bet it's just propaganda to make him look good…"

"Admitting to murdering a bunch of killers _makes him look good?_ "

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Something that happened…it was like he was recounting it _in detail_. All _you_ remember was the clown you knew in high school, _Renton_. _I_ took care of his stump…He didn't even ask for help. He was bleeding through his pants."

"What do you mean? And why didn't they grow him a new one?"

"They tried that over in Japan! Christ, _Renton!_ He's been going over there, _for years_ , to have his operations and chemo treatments so no one would have any idea and feel sorry for him. You saw the images. He's dying and he doesn't want people to know about it. Dammit, you're supposed to be smart, Renton! Start thinking.", Justine hissed as she watched the telemetry from the Kepler, "Is it normal to roll the space plane over on its back when it's taking off like this?"

"Yeah, it is, it helps them withstand the G forces on their bodies. By the time the crew gets into orbit they will perform another roll maneuver, most likely, although it really doesn't make any difference.", Felix explained as James Possible, followed by the rest of his family, entered the command center.

"What's the status of the Kepler?", the rocket scientist inquired.

"Stoppable is going for orbit.", Justine informed him.

"Did we have any idea that he might try something like this?"

"Yes sir.", Felix told him.

"Justine?"

Sigh, "Yes Sir."

"Carmondy!", James yelled, "Can you get Ronald on the radio?"

"I'll try. I am getting telemetry, so I should be able to get him."

"Good! Maybe we won't have to take control of the Kepler after all."

Felix looked at his screen, "I can make the Kepler turn around."

"Doctor Renton…I would _prefer_ that we reason with Commander Stoppable first. But I want the launch to take place now. He might as well reach orbit.", James sighed, "This can be a practice run. If he brings it back on his own we can ring it up as a learning experience."

"James…"

"Yes Annie.", James Possible looked into the blue eyes of his wife.

"You found Ronald?"

"Yes, but he's _changed_ …He's not the goofy kid we all knew."

"Doctor Possible, the Kepler is at one hundred miles in altitude and it is three hundred miles downrange and he has now accelerated to MACH Ten.", Felix announced.

One of the technicians responded, "Well, we now know that the engines and design will get us to space."

"Shut up Brandon. We gotta hack into the controls to bring it back in.", Janice Grunt told him.

James knew that he had to take control of the situation, "We will wait. He can't leave orbit anyway…I'm the only one who can get the faster than light engines to work. We can have one of the other ships in low orbit latch on to the Kepler and we will have it back in short order."

James was about to say something else, but Will Du, acting aristocratic as always, took that moment to walk through the doors. "How is my _boy_ doing?", he inquired.

Kim frowned, "Ron Stoppable is **not** a boy you jerk."

"Oh, but he _is_ Amateur. He's not as bad as he once was, but he is _still_ a clown. He might be a coldblooded murderer, but he is still a clown.", the Director of Global Justice told her, "Anyway, I _own_ him. He put enough years in and is drawing a retirement…That means I can activate him at any time."

Anne hissed at the Asian man, "My daughter is right. You _are_ a jerk."

"It is a requirement for the job, Ma'am. Doctor Possible, could you please connect me to my asset as soon as you can?"

"We haven't tried as yet. Now I do not know who you are and I think before we concede to your requests, I feel that you need to show your identification."

"Why don't you ask your daughter, Doctor Possible?"

"Kimberly?"

"Make the asshole show his ID Dad. He could very well be a synthodrone for all we know."

Will Du knew right then he was getting no respect from the woman he had taunted for years, "Very well." Will Du pulled out his Global Justice badge and presented it.

James took it and studied it for a second then handed it off to his Chief of Security. "Branson.", James instructed, "Run this down and make sure it's authentic."

"Yes Sir.", Seymore Branson replied and took the badge.

"Daddy, can you try and call Ron?"

"I will Kimmie, when he is in orbit. I would suspect that right now he is fairly busy. Normally there is a crew of at least two…He is trying to do this alone."

Justine announced, "I have his bios, his heart rate is erratic and his blood pressure is low."

"Justine, any ideas?"

"Not at the moment, sir."

Felix bit his tongue.

"Now, I am asking again, was there any clue that Commander Stoppable was mentally capable of hijacking the space plane?", James asked.

Du looked at a very pissed off rocket scientist, "I ordered him to keep you on the ground. That is why I returned him to active duty."

"Ronnie is on _active duty?_ … I had heard a rumor that he had been ill…", Kim informed the man who had been a thorn in her side for years.

"He was medically retired, the reasons are classified and sealed… _I_ cannot even read them."

"That's not the answer I wanted.", James told them.

Justine got up from her chair, "I'll be right back."

Anne watched the blonde genius leave her seat, "Justine is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sure Mrs. Possible, you can come with me."

Justine, with Anne following, walked to one of the space center's cars and got in, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the office Ma'am, I need to get something…Kim and you need to see it."

"What is it?"

"A book. I'm not lying for him anymore."

It took five minutes for the blonde and James' wife to enter her office. Justine took a key, opened a file drawer and removed a rather large book. She handed it to Anne, "Here, you and Kim might find this interesting reading."

"What is it?"

"Something Ron wrote while he was recovering in Japan."

"Why would Ronald need to recover in Japan?"

"Read it Anne. You and Kim really need to see this…Sigh…It will explain all his actions since before the breakup."

"So, there _was_ a good reason?", Anne inquired after she took the manuscript and saw it was handwritten.

Justine turned to Anne, her lower lip quivering, "Yeah, there was a reason, Ron wrote this…I got it from a trash dumpster a few years ago…Maybe it's not a good reason, but after you read it you'll know what happened and why he did what he did. Listen, we have to get back to the others."

Less than ten minutes later, the two women re-entered the command center. Once they were inside Anne walked over to an unused desk and sat down. She began with the title.

XX

Felix Renton announced, "OK the Kepler is in orbit and it looks like the apogee is going to be about six hundred miles and the perigee is around four hundred. I can still recover the Kepler in that orbit."

"Please make contact with the Kepler Felix.", Doctor James Possible instructed.

"Are you sure?"

"Doctor, I am _quite_ sure. Please do as I request.", James' tone hardened.

"Yes sir."

XX

Kim watched her Mother sit down at a desk after carrying the fairly large book, while Justine went back to her console.

"Mom, what's that?"

"Kimmie…Uh, it is something Ronald wrote. And somehow Justine got her hands on it. I think we'll find out what happened if we have some patience."

"Can I sit with you? I have to know. He was my best friend."

Josh followed his wife, "Anne?"

"Josh. Could you look after your children for a while? Kim and I need to check this out.", Anne asked as there was a twin shimmering in front of her.

All three looked on in shock as two forms took shape. One was carrying something in its hands. "Kim Mankey-san.", a black robed woman inquired as she came completely into sight.

Kim nodded, "Yes."

"If you remember, I am Yori, Ron Stoppable-sama's friend from Japan. This is my spouse, Hirotaka.", Kim's eyes widened.

Sigh "I remember Yori and Hiro.", Kim blushed knowing she had made a fool of herself more than a few years ago over the Japanese male and had thought of the Japanese woman jealously when Ron had traveled with her to rescue the Headmaster at Yamanouchi.

Hiro bowed, "It is my honor to meet you again, Kim-san."

Yori bowed, "Ron-sama left this in our care so that we could return it to the sacred mountain since he was assigned this mission…But in truth there is somewhere where it would have a better home."

"What is it?"

"Ron-sama's robe of office. It is a tradition at Yamanouchi that when one Master dies he is to be cremated in his robe. Our friend has chosen not to follow this tradition for reasons which we cannot reveal. We are not worthy to maintain watch over the honored garment and we know of only one who is.", Yori bowed and offered the bundle to Kim.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Kim-san.", Hiro stated, "His love for you was his undoing and his sacred honor…He never wavered from his feelings no matter what others have said. You would honor us in receiving the robe."

Kim held out her hands, Yori and Hiro bowed, Kim followed their lead, "I will try to take care of it, t…thank you."

Yori then placed the robe with her one-time rival for a towheaded blond's affections, "Kim-san. He always loved you…And he always will. We must go now."

"Please.", Kim asked, "Why did he do all of this? … Why all this agony?"

"Ron-sama is dying. He received his sentence when he saved your life.", Yori paused, "The cancer from those events is spreading and soon there will be nothing left of him but a shell. He has chosen this last act of self-sacrifice to protect your Father."

"I don't understand…"

"Ron-sama requested seppuku but was turned down by the council because he had done no wrong…He requested death…Something which you would give to a faithful dog…Yet it was denied him. He found this way to go to his reward and protect your honored Father at the same time. You should be proud of him at the end."

Again Hiro and Yori bowed and began to shimmer.

The rest of the Mankeys watched the scene with open mouths.

"STOP!", Director Du shouted at the two disappearing figures.

Yori and Hiro returned to full sight as Hirotaka's voice hardened, "What do you wish, _Director_?"

"Why did Stoppable launch? He could have completed the mission while not doing so."

" **YOU** ordered him to keep Doctor Possible on the Earth's surface any way he possibly could. He has performed this task in his own way.", Yori said as she walked to him. Then she pointed her finger at the Aristocratic retard and warned, "Everyone here is under Yamanouchi protection from this moment on. **YOU WILL** leave them alone from now on. This is the order of the Ruling Council of Nine."

The self-cheering ding-dong responded, the situation going completely over his head, "And if I _recall_ Kim Mankey from her retirement?"

"Then you should consider the choice of casket you would prefer to be buried in.", Yori threatened.

"How _dare_ you…"

"You will **not** see us coming Director Du. Be careful of your steps. I am sure there are many last year students who would crave your demise as _their_ 'Final Project'.", Hiro took over as he nodded to his wife. Again the two began to shimmer and within ten seconds were completely gone.

"I guess they told you, Du.", Kim snipped at the GJ Director.

"It doesn't matter. Doctor Possible I demand to speak with Stoppable this instant."

"We've tried…Uh, he is not responding at the moment.", one of the technicians replied for James.

"Then I will wait at this empty console until he responds."

"Suit yourself Director Du." James replied as he wondered how someone that arrogant lived past his teens.

"Sir.", Walton Hicks announced, "I have a visual of the Kepler cockpit."

"Good bring it up on the main screen.", James told him.

In moments the picture stabilized and Ron Stoppable appeared unfastening himself from his launch chair. Slowly he rose and half limped to the pilot's faster than light station directly behind where he had been sitting. Once the orange suited figure got to the second set of controls he toggled a switch and the panel flipped over and locked it in place. Then he walked over to the Mission Commander's position and toggled that switch which had the same results.

Then the former hero went to where the laptop was plugged in and transferred it to the same position between the last set of flight controls and plugged it in then secured it. Since the computer was running there was no booting up again. Ron then reached in to James' set of controls and turned a curious key and pushed three buttons at the same time.

"Oh no, somehow Ronald has found out how to turn on the reactors for the faster than light engines.", James gasped lowly. Then ordered, "Make that contact. Right now!"

While they were waiting, all watched Ron Stoppable remove the suit that he had launched in. He then carried it to a rack and hung it up.

James blurted out as Ron sat on the deck, unzipped his coveralls and began to remove them too, "What is he doing?"

After he took both arms out, Ron then slid the coveralls off his legs. Then he removed the prosthetic limb, tossed it aside and put his coveralls back on, tucking the unneeded leg into the waist band.

After a moment he sat unmoving and closed his eyes.

They watched in awe as he began to softly glow.

XXX

 _Pueblo, Colorado:_

" _Rufus?"_

","

" _Ruuuuuufus?"_

" _Hink, Ron?"_

" _Yeah buddy, it's me…Ron. I just wanna tell ya, it's time. You can rest now."_

" _Hnk good, but no fly?"_

" _Yeah I am, wait for me buddy. Thanks for being you, I appreciate everything…"_

" _Me too…Bye."_

" _Yeah bye, you were the best.",_ Ron ended the link sensing that his mole rat buddy was getting weaker.

XXX

 _Lowerton, Colorado:_

The red headed girl casually walked up to the door. Not worrying about anyone noticing her, she simply studied the door for a moment before bringing a small key ring out of her purse. It took only a few seconds before the 'girl' was inside the townhouse.

She didn't even turn on the lights, but went to the desk and opened a drawer. She reached in and took the folder on top with "WADE" written on top. 'She' also noticed a small photo in a worn frame. This she took also and put both items into her rather large purse. Five minutes after walking to the door, she was walking back to 'her' car. Soon 'she' was gone.

XXX

 _The Space Center:_

"His eyes are opening, try again.", James told his technicians as he watched the boy slash man he had known for years seem to come out of a trance.

Jamie Pakerby yelled, "I'm through!"

Will Du got up and walked to that station and barked, "Stoppable! … What in the _hammer hell_ are you doing, you _amateur?_ "

After a moment Ron got up from the floor and hopped to his faster than light position, "Gawd…that sounds like _Willie boy_. Hang on a second let me get some visual."

Jamie told Du, "He can see you now."

"Good, now run along.", Du ordered.

The petite brunette glared at Du, "This is my assigned station sir. You may use this set to talk to the Kepler…but this is **my** assignment. You are a guest here.

James told her, "He'll be done in a moment Jamie. Won't _you_ director?"

"I uh…"

Ron's voice came back on, "Well the prick hasn't committed Hari Kari yet, but the day is young."

Du was speaking even before Ron stopped, "I order you to return the space craft to the Space Center! **Immediately!** "

"Order…", he snarked, "Asshole, you are hardly in a position to order anyone to do _anything_ right now. _Especially_ me, to bring the space plane back.", Ron replied jovially.

"Why…"

Ron smirked, then frowned, "Article Four-Sixteen."

"What are you talking about, Stoppable?"

"The faster than light engines are fueled by PDVIs.", he deadpanned. "Remember? That's a _banned_ device that GJ is tasked with in _eliminating_. And…since I am the Agent in _Charge_ of this operation, I have taken the onus to remove the device from close proximity to Earth for the safety of the inhabitants.", Ron explained to his arrogant boss, " _And_ I have exercised that authority with the launch. You have no recourse."

The aristocratic Asian man asked, "I don't remember what the problem is with the device?"

"Back in high school I had one in my hand that was about the size of a two-pound coffee can and it could create a black hole about the size of Nevada. The ones on the Kepler are _much_ bigger…I'd hate to guess the damage _they_ are capable of doing. Maybe Wade Load could tell you, but I don't have a bunch of PhDs like he has."

Du's eyes widened and his face turned ashen as did all those in the Control Center, "Uh…Proceed Stoppable…And good luck."

"Yeah, _good luck_ , bite me Du…Now why don't you get the hell out of my face and go back to twiddling your thumbs in that big-assed office of yours and let the _professionals_ do their jobs. I'm sorta busy up here."

Du looked around, "Ah yes, I should be going." He turned and walked out the door.

James looked stricken with what he had just learned, "Ronald…What are you going to do?"

A moment later the former member of Team Possible replied, "I'm taking the Kepler out of orbit. Sorry sir, this isn't going to be your ride. I promised a long time ago to have Kim's back…I'm having yours too."

"I thought that you were going to talk to Anne and Kimberly after the mission?"

"Yes sir, I was, but as you just heard there were, uh, complications and I won't be able to do that now."

Kim had been listening to this and walked over to the console that James was, "Ron?"

Everyone could see Stoppable's eyes widen and then look down, "Hello Kim, how are you?"

" **Reactors Twelve percent**.", the computer took that moment to announce the power level.

"Ron, sigh, I talked to Liz…she told me…"

"Oh."

"She told me that Tony wasn't your Son…"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to Kim, but the media already convicted me in the public arena. Me, the fiancée of the great Kim Possible denying everything wouldn't have any effect. Yeah denying anything would have just left more pain for you and our 'rents. It was better just to take the hit myself. Anyway Liz needed help so I supported her…"

"Then why didn't you marry her?"

"Kim, I never loved Liz…She was a friend who needed help and support." Ron paused and coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve leaving a red stain, "If I had done that it would have been the last betrayal of me to you…I couldn't do that. What happened was bad enough." The former hero paused again.

"I tried to talk to Monique, but it didn't go too well…She wouldn't listen to me."

"Yeah I heard, Monique is still real mad.", Ron paused then continued,

"She's a fiery girl. Anyway, she was more your friend than mine…Mike told me she and Brick got married…I hope they're doing alright."

"They are."

"Good."

Kim's voice got softer, "Mom got a book from Justine. What's it about?"

"I guess there is no way I can hide it now, so tell _brain girl_ thanks. But it covered our lives and then our relationship 'till the breakup and then my life after…It doesn't cover the last three years, though. She shouldn't have even picked it out of the dumpster."

"Why?"

"If you read the thing it's going to bring up some old memories for you and your family. I don't want to hurt you anymore. What happened was bad enough…I could have faded into the background like I wanted and only a handful of people would ever have known. I wrote the thing to get the demons out of my mind…It sorta worked."

"Yori gave me your robe. What does it mean?"

"She did? ... Damn. She wasn't happy about all this…you know,", Sigh "All Masters of the MMP have robes…For official functions, I was one of something called the Ruling Council of Nine 'cause I was the Chosen One and the Monkey Master. Anyway, the Masters carry their robes with them…I really couldn't bring it with me, you know, on the flight…Too many people would know, then."

"What level of Master are you, Ron?"

"It's place really **is** on Earth, not in outer space.", Ron continued as if not hearing his old friend.

"Ron…"

"I'm the main dude…Well, I was. I sorta retired from that too. I can't even float anymore…Well on Earth, that is."

James leaned in, "Ronald, if you have to dispose of the reactors, how are you going to get home?"

Ron reached behind his neck and began to rub it nervously.

" _Ronald…_ "

"Uh, Sir…I…I'm not. This is a one-way trip."

"What do you mean Ron?", a cold shiver went up the red head's spine soon as she heard the answer.

"Uh, two reasons...There _won't_ be a way back and…my time is running out…Finally."

"No Ron, you can't…"

"Kimmie, could you come over here for a moment?", Anne called her daughter away from a conversation that was about to get very heated.

"Mom, I need to talk to Ron here. It's important…"

" _Please_ honey. I think this is important, _too_."

Kim knew something was wrong by the tone of her Mother's voice.

XX

"Ronald are you sure the Kepler is dangerous?", James inquired after his daughter left to see what Anne called her over for.

"Yes sir. You see, even if I am not a scientist or an engineer, as a test pilot and GJ Agent I have had to learn some things over the years. When I talked to Doctor Load he confirmed my suspicions and when I asked where you got the information, your answer left me no options. If the Kepler's engines got out of control we could have a black hole near the Earth large enough to swallow it up.", Ron explained as he touched something on the holographic display in front of him.

"I see…"

"Sir you didn't do anything wrong. And let's face it, you did me a big favor…At least I don't have that prick Du bothering me anymore."

"How did I do that?"

"You gave me the opportunity and the means to end my life without committing suicide."

"How is _that_ a favor, son?"

"What I have is terminal; it's just taking a while. Let's face a little truth here. I'm dying, it's painful…more than you can believe and there is no cure…No good way out of the sitch. The reason I went to Japan all those times was for treatments and operations, the last one was to remove the leg."

"Why didn't they grow you another one?"

"They did…two times. Something with the MMP makes my body reject transplants and other exotic treatments. So they gave me the fake one and it gives me trouble too, that's why I'm going to turn off the artificial gravity in a while. It'll be easier moving around in here on one leg. The thing is that the MMP really slows down the spread of the disease. If I was a normal person I would have been put in a hospice before I even returned from Japan…It would have saved you guys a lot of hassle with the media…But then, Tony would never have been born."

"So, you have this all figured out Ronald? ... But, why wouldn't Tony have been born?"

"Uh, no sir, but I know I have a duty and I'm the only one who is in the position to make this work so that no one else gets hurt…", Ron paused not knowing how this was going to be handled, "When I saw Liz that day…she was on the way to the clinic…her parents had been giving her a hard time of it…"

"She was going to have an abortion?"

"Ah yes sir, I think so…I mean it wasn't the kid's fault. If _anything_ , he was innocent. I _had_ to save him. It seemed the best way…Though it cost me Kim."

XX

"Yeah Mom, what do you want to show me?", Kim asked as she sat down trying to hear what was being said behind her.

"The words Ronald uses in this manuscript…I think he did some serious research into his condition."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"He uses the term _sarcoma_ and uses the term correctly.", Anne paused and turned the book so that Kim could see, "Here, see this?" Kim nodded, "And here, see the term, carcinoma?" Again Kim nodded, "Ronald has several types of cancer…He understands what they are."

"Mom…"

"Kimmie, Ronald should not _be_ on that spaceship…"

" **Reactors at Twenty-five Percent."**

Anne ignored the computer and wiped a tear from her eyes, "He should be somewhere…he should be taken care of…until his time comes. Somewhere he could say goodbye to his friends in peace and quiet…with dignity."

Hearing this news Kim's eyes began to water as well, "Mom…I didn't mean…for Ron to die…"

"None of us do, honey…"

XX

"So you think that the reason you were saved was to save Tony?", James asked.

"I…I don't know. Anyway, I wasn't saved…I was sorta put on hold."

"Why didn't you tell Kimberly of your ailments?"

Sigh "Sir, I knew that Kim, you and Mrs. P wanted grandchildren…With the first round of operations I sorta lost the ability to help in that regard…It shoulda happened in high school…Bonnie Rockwaller would have been happy to hear it and it would have saved a lot of trouble later."

"Ronald…"

"I don't have the equipment God supplied us guys with. Sure, we could have adopted…but then we wouldn't have that great Possible gene set…And after what the media had done to my character, imagine what they could have done to hers…sigh…It was better for everyone this way."

"You still should have told her…"

"Yeah, maybe I should have, but then she'd feel guilty. She had her whole life ahead of her…Kim deserved to be happy, she gave so much of herself when she was younger…It wouldn't have been fair to be married to a dead man."

"And you?"

"Whatever's left of it, sir…I have my memories…"

XX

Josh, listening to the ongoing conversations, motioned to his children to come over, "Kids, that guy on the screen was a hero just like your Mom. There was something that happened between them a long time ago."

Jenny half frowned, "Dad, he was that Ron guy?"

"Yeah honey, he's _that_ Ron guy. You guys remember one thing, your Mom and he were in love. I came along later and tried to make her happy…I tried to do my best."

The oldest, Joshua, asked, "Dad, this Ron guy was the one who ran around with Mom fighting the bad guys…Why do people say bad things about him?"

"I'm not sure, but if none of this had happened he would have been _your_ Father."

Jenny asked, "Can we see him?"

"I don't know why not. But be respectful like you would for an older person.", Josh decided to introduce them.

A few moments later the four Mankeys walked up to James' station. When they got in front of the screen, Ron's voice came through, "Hi Josh, how are ya doin'?"

"Pretty good Ron…Uh long time, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much. So, who are your friends?"

"Uh Ron.", Josh glanced to his Father-in-law who nodded, "From the tallest to the shortest, my children; Joshua, Jennifer, and Jeremy."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Ron Stoppable, an old friend…Maybe not as old as your Grandfather, but old enough. I knew your Mom and Dad back in high school.", Ron told them as he smiled, then coughed, "You know, I have something for each of you and in a few weeks somebody's gonna call your house and ask you to go to a meeting with some other people."

"What kind of meeting, Ron?", Jeremy inquired.

"Somebody is going to read something to you and give you something. All you have to do is be there and listen.", Ron cryptically informed the three, "Your Mom and Dad and Grandma and Grandpa have to be there anyway."

James asked, "Ronald…What are…"

"It's just going to be an estate reading, that's all, sir. I mean it's better than the government getting everything. Oh Josh…errrr I mean Daddy Mankey, in my locker here are my house keys and my wallet, which has my address in it. I highly suggest that you take that van you always seemed to have and drop by my place before too much time has passed."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law and I wanna make sure you guys get some things out of there before the government revenuers get their grimy mitts on anything. Some of it was worth a fair amount of cash and I figure that your place might be better suited for it than some auction."

"I have the van at the studio, I can do want you want. "

"Good…I don't want it back, so you might wanna keep it if you want it."

"How do I know what to take?"

"Josh you're a smart guy, I think you'll figure it out without me telling you."

"Ron…Uh thanks…and uh, thanks for taking care of Kim when she was younger…"

"It, uh, was my sacred honor to do so Josh.", Ron paused for a moment and coughed, "I hope you guys are doing alright…"

"Yeah…We are. Kim told me what Liz said. I don't know what to say except to ask why."

"Uh Josh, it was for the good of the many, not the one. My time was behind me…Kim's was ahead of her with you…Uh listen guys, I have to talk to your Grandpa for a few minutes and then I think your Grandma and your Mom are gonna want to speak with me…"

" **Reactor at Seventy-three Percent**."

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of time here.", Ron continued, "Uh Josh, you might want to take the three J's with you. I'm sure they need to exercise carrying things."

Jenny butt in, "But we wanted to watch the launch."

"Yeah.", Jeremy said.

"There will always be launches, kids. I'm sure your Granddad has another one planned next month…Right, Doctor Possible?"

"Huh…Oh sure Ronald. Why don't you do as Mister Stoppable, said kids."

Josh (the Dad) said, "Come on guys let's go to the locker room and get Mister Stoppable's keys. I think he wants us to store some stuff for him."

"Yeah, thanks Josh, see ya later…Oh and you _was_ the better guy. I'm glad I met ya.", Ron told them as the four walked out the door, the Mankey girl turned and waved.

Josh stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Thanks for _everything_."

"You deserved it. Remember, you have all the talent you need, make the most of it. See ya."

The artist half-smiled and turned again.

James looked at one of the security guards, "Make sure they stay safe and get those things from Commander Stoppable's locker, please?"

One of the guards replied, "Yes Sir.", and followed the four Mankeys.

X

"Ronald what was that all about?"

"Uh…uh, it was something I've sorta been hanging onto for Josh and Kim…Sorta a belated wedding present, you know.", Ron vaguely replied, "Anyway, I didn't want them around when Mrs. P and Kim tear into me."

"Ronald, Joshua and Kimberly been married for years. Their youngest is about ready to go into high school…I also don't think that neither Kimberly, nor Anne want to yell. I think they want to talk…"

"I guess. But my mistake, I musta meant Anniversary present. Sorry Doctor Possible…Hang on I gotta secure the peg leg so that it doesn't fly into something delicate and turn off the gravity thingie."

Two minutes later, a floating, smiling Ron Stoppable came back into view, "So where do you think I should go on this little trip Doc P? I already checked there are no black holes that I can reach in my expected lifetime."

Sigh, "At ten times the speed of light you could make Vega in about two and a quarter years Ronald."

"I might be able to pull that off sir. That is, if the Kepler holds together that long. But you never know, I might get sidetracked…You know how easily I get distracted!"

XX

Justine Little looked over at the console next to her and whispered, "Can you hack the Kepler Felix?"

"Damn! …I…I don't know. I've tried and I'm _still_ trying. I can't break through my backdoor. It's like somebody took it out…"

"Well _I_ didn't do it. Try again."

"I am, and I'm getting readings that two of the reactors are getting close to a hundred percent. If Stoppable engages them, we might not be able to stop him."

"You'd _better_ stop him. Shit! He's given all his art away to Mankey.", Justine gasped as she heard that part of Josh and Ron speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been to his place. All of Josh's earlier work is in Ron's villa…The reason that Josh got famous so fast was because Ron bought his best stuff up through front men."

"He **what**?", Felix's voiced raised enough for both Kim and Anne to look over at them.

"Way to go Wheels…Try to be a little more subtle."

"Why did Ron do that?", Felix lowered his voice to a whisper.

Sighing "Josh was worried he couldn't support Kim…She wanted to start a family and retire from GJ. Mike sorta told Ron. Anyway, Ron started watching where Josh was showing his stuff. The first purchases he made…Kim's old boyfriend spent _millions_. That's when Josh asked Kim to marry him because he was confident that he could support her."

"So, you mean Josh _isn't_ that good?"

"He's more than good enough. But he just needed the right exposure. Ron owns some other real special art and he had some showings on his own through galleries. He made Josh's works the centerpiece of his shows. Then there was a clamor for his stuff. And Ron kept investing in Josh's stuff too. He's even loaned some of it to museums."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow, indeed. So, Josh becomes famous and Kim and him get hitched…And Ron fades into the background."

"Shit Justine! …. If Josh is heading over _there_ …"

"Did you hear what Ron said to Josh before he left?"

XX

"Mom, do you think that we can talk Ron down so that he can get treatment?"

"Honey, Ronald went out of his way to stage this. I don't think that we'll be able to do that…We can try, but don't get your hopes up too high.", the brain surgeon told her daughter.

"I have to try. I have to tell him that I don't hate him…He needs to know that, at least."

"I agree. Ronald does need to know that. Maybe even if he flies off to who knows where, this will comfort him a little.", Anne smiled and put her arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah Mom. Uh, do you want to speak with Ron, too?"

"Yes, I would like that honey. We at least know some of what we are facing now."

Both Possible women rose from their chairs and walked over to the Console James was using, "Ron?", Kim asked.

"Yeah Kim.", Ron replied while opening a program which Kim couldn't see because of where the display was pointed.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah we can, I got all the time in the world now."

"Do you know where Josh and the kids went?"

"Yeah they went to get some stuff from my place."

"What stuff?"

"Just some things that I though you and he might like to have…I really don't need it anymore."

Anne wiped a tear away, "Ronald, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't want to Mrs. P…I sorta _have_ to. Agent in charge ya know, somebody's gotta take responsibility."

"Are you sure that the Kepler is powered by PDVIs, Ron?"

"Yup, ask your Dad.", Ron replied still not looking directly at them but instead was fiddling with a control, "SOP with that device is to get rid of it before it creates a black hole. I'd rather not have one of those anywhere near the Earth. Jenny is too pretty to get sucked into one."

"I could fly that thing away…You don't have to do it…"

"I don't have anything to lose Kim. I lost everything years ago. I've just been marking time for a very long time and I finally found a way out of _my_ sitch."

James' eyes widened, "Ronald I didn't create this thing for it to murder you."

"Yes sir, I know, but it is what it is and I am what I am. Shed no tears for me anybody, I've had the best life I could have dreamed of. I was a hero once and even saved the girl I loved from death a few times. I got to make love with her…It couldn't get any better for me." Sighing, "The time I had with Kim was the best time of my life and I will cherish it until my last breath." Ron turned to look directly at them with tears showing in his eyes, "Kim…I'm glad that you and Josh made each other happy, your kids are great. Doctors Possible…I want to thank you for letting me hang around when I was a kid, it means more to me than you could ever know and thanks for letting me date Kim, too."

" **Reactors at Ninety-six Percent**."

" **Kepler launch nozzles retracting to stored locations**."

" **Faster than light nacelles opening up in thirty seconds**."

" **Initial course laid in out of the elliptic**."

" **Note the wrap ring will not deploy from its stored position until one third light speed has been reached."**

"Daddy?"

"It's going to be alright Kimmie.", James put his arm around his daughter.

"Don't worry Possible People, I can still communicate…for days anyway, since we are going to accelerate slowly.", Ron's face smiled, "I remember what Doc P said about the Earth and Moon."

"I'll try to send reports back on how the Kepler is doing during the flight, but as I go further, they will have longer durations of no contact. Maybe this data will help somebody in the future."

"I won't be back so don't expect me. If you hear from my family let them know that this my way of telling them that I'm out of their hair…Finally."

"Ron...", Kim held her hand up to the camera. She smiled when she saw Ron reach out too obviously trying to touch something only he could see, "Are we friends again?"

"Kim even when you hated me I was your friend, I'll always be your friend…Forever."

"Thank you so much Ron…"

" **Reactors, One hundred Percent**."

"Engaging engines. Point zero three percent of light speed.", Ron calmly told them as he pushed a set of buttons in sequence.

Felix Renton called out, "The Kepler is turning and leaving orbit! I can't stop him."

The space plane streaked out of orbit at five-thousand-five-hundred-eighty miles per second. Radars which had been turned to the space plane began to calculate the course that the former hero had laid in.

XXXXX

Well, there ya go, is there a chance Ron will return? Meh…no!.

Kim Possible, Josh Mankey, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Docotors Pea, Felix, Justine and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We do this little hobby to help with the alcohol industry (and you'd think we'd get SOME kind of compensation for our efforts) but NO, therefore it is still a hobby for us.

We'll see ya around in a couple weeks,

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

Well Ron is off and heading to the stars or someplace. And I would suppose he is making better progress than I am on book 2, however 'Storm Chaser' is almost done, I have about 2 ½ chapters to go. It promises to have an interesting ending.

So, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with '…..Maybe' and here is where I answer some of the questions in the reviews: Jimmy1201, that's because it's not complete….yet; Invader Johnny, yup Ron's gone. Never leave it to the sidekick to do things half way; CB73, not ALL ties. The buffoon can still speak with Erath via radio. I think ole Ronnie had decent enough reasons for going the way he did.

Bobtrumpet, like WOW man and yeah I think Ronnie can be classified as a 'Space Cowboy' I'll bet Joss would be impressed; Guest, yup; zafnak, Yup rockets ARE go, but I doubt if James Possible will ever use that term again; readerjunkie, I was hoping someone would get some 'feels' from this.

Uberscribbler, huh estate reading…..well since you asked.

Again, thanks to CajunBear73 for all the work he has done for me over the years.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 12

 _The offices of Larson, Epstien and Smithie Attorneys at Law, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Please come in all of you. I am Effron Smithie, one of the partners.", the lawyer told them, "We have enough chairs around the conference table."

After all were settled in their chairs, Effron continued, "Mister Stoppable asked that his Estate be read while he was still alive, but out of touch on his journey. Then he will address you by a video he made earlier. Are there any questions to me doing so?"

Nearly everyone shook their heads except one older couple, "Mister and Mrs. Stoppable, is there a problem?"

Dean Stoppable frowned as he began to get out of his chair, "We really don't want to be here. We have disowned our Son and do not wish to have any contact with him for _any_ reason."

"Do you plan to contest the Will, then?"

"Of course. His family are his _Heirs_ … _unless_ he had a wife and child that he claimed.", Dean Stoppable growled, "And we _know_ that didn't happen."

"Sir. May I remind you that I am an Officer of the Court. According to papers filed with the Tax Services, you walked away from Ronald Stoppable with just over _half_ his assets… _Without_ paying taxes on those funds you took from your son. Since I am his lawyer and I have the Power of Attorney over Commander Stoppable's Estate, I intend to file on behalf of Ronald Dean Stoppable for the return of those monies as well as interest accrued. You, of course, will be getting a visit from the IRS, as well as the appropriate police agencies within the week.", Effron warned. "I would suggest that you obtain very good legal counsel."

Stunned, Dean and Barbara paled. Then Dean inquired, "If we do not contest, what are our options?"

"The _Estate_ will give you another seventy-five million to go with what you have absconded with and the _Estate_ will pay the back taxes to the appropriate government entities. Then you walk away and agree never to bother any of the other Heirs _or_ the Estate."

Sighing in resignation, "We agree.", Barb replied. "This has gone on too long. I want to speak with my Son."

"Good. Then please be good enough to sit while the other Heirs find out what their inheritance is. And as for speaking with your child I do not think he is going to be available to speak with you for the foreseeable future."

Effron then turned his attention to the rest of the people present.

"Is Felix and Zita Renton present?"

"Yes.", the Latino woman replied.

"Commander Stoppable has requested that you receive fifty million dollars. Do you have any questions?"

Neither Zita nor Felix could say anything, though they were astounded at the amount. All they could do was shake their heads.

"Doctor Wade Load?"

"Here sir."

"One hundred million dollars…"

Effron watched the African-American man almost turn white, "Sir, are you well?"

"Uh hum, yes sir. I'm just surprised by the amount of the funds, though."

"Doctor Load, I assure you that the funds are completely legal. The Commander was very generous with former teammates and friends."

"I'm sure they are, but how did Ron amass so much?"

Barbara softly spoke, "He received his 'Naco Royalties' for years. It went into a trust for him after he went through the first check. I assume he continued to receive them after we parted ways."

Anne Possible hissed, "You took Ronald's **half** of that trust money for yourselves and then _abandoned_ him? That is despicable."

Dean leaned in, "Ronald had enough money. He promised roughly half the account to us as long as we continued to care for Rufus and Hanna. So, mind your own business, Anne. After what _he_ did I wouldn't think that you would _ever_ stand up for Ronald. We thought that he should, at the very least, have married that girl he knocked up."

"Things have changed recently, Dean Stoppable. There are some things that happened which you undoubtedly are unaware of.", Anne hissed again while glancing up to see a red headed woman in question, obviously interested in what was being said.

Dean retorted with a small smirk, "Such as?"

"Such as something which can be discussed away from all these innocents…"

"Samuel and Abigail Little?"

"They are not here sir, we are their parents.", Justine told the lawyer.

"Directly from Commander Stoppable, himself are the following: 'Sammy, your education and something to get you going after college will be put in your Mom's and Dad's hands.'"

Continuing after a brief pause, "Also from Commander Stoppable: 'Abby, you have been a pleasure to be around and you have been my best friend since you started crawling. Take the cash and get yourself that education we talked about. When you get through, you're going to have an account just like your brother. I know it's too early to worry about all that stuff, but trust me, the time will go fast and before you know it you will be in that robe at the end of your college experience. Do what we talked about and try to make the lives of others better.'", Effron paused when he heard some gasping from what was said.

Moving along, he asked, "Michael and Justine Little?"

"We are here.", Justine replied. She had been listening in while Anne Possible and the Stoppables continued to argue, with Liz Baxter, also taking part.

"Thank you. Mister and Doctor Little, you have inherited the ownership of 'Big Mike's, Inc.' as per previous agreement and seventy-five million dollars as well as the trusteeship of your children's funds. Do you have any questions?"

Justine responded, "Not at this time, sir."

"Ned Butane?"

"Here…sir.", the geeky looking man answered.

"Thirty-five thousand shares of Bueno Nacho Incorporated…Um, currently the total worth of those shares is thirty-seven million dollars.", the lawyer told them.

"Thank you…"

"Mister Butane, don't thank me…Thank Commander Stoppable."

"Elizabeth and Anthony Baxter?"

Cutting away from a very heated 'discussion', "One of us is here, Tony is away at college.", Liz spoke up. "Will that be a problem?"

"No Ma'am. Miss Baxter, Commander Stoppable has financed the trust that is in your name to the level where it will keep you taken care of for the rest of your life. Your son's education is already funded and upon completion of his degree he will be awarded ten million dollars to get him started in life.", Effron informed her.

"I know he promised me that we would be taken care of no matter what…", Liz looked around. "No one gave him any credit for that…All they did was tear him down and make him look like a monster."

"Hanna Stoppable?"

"Yes Sir.", the Asian woman responded.

"Miss Stoppable. Your older brother has left you one hundred million dollars and four paintings which are in a special locker that I have the key for…Miss, please see me after the video for the package…And all of you, I will have the paperwork on hand for you to sign. At that point, you will receive your packets. Oh, and Miss Stoppable, I must warn you there is one stipulation on your inheritance."

"What is it?"

"Just this Miss.", Smithie revealed, "This is from Commander Stoppable's own mouth: 'The money and artwork is yours. Do _not_ let Mom and Dad at it'. **This is my way of telling them to get a life**."

"Yes sir, I understand.", Hanna replied as she looked at her Mother and Father who both sank lower in their seats from embarrassment.

"Jennifer Mankey, Joshua Mankey and Jeremy Mankey?"

All three said, "Here sir."

"This is from Commander Stoppable. Do you remember what Tony Baxter received? If not, it is a first-class education at the institution of your choice once you have completed high school, so make sure you study, so that you can get into the finest school possible. Upon your graduation from that institution of higher learning you will receive ten million dollars to get you started in life.", Effron told them with a smile, "As Ronald stated, 'At least you will have a much better start than he had'."

Wide-eyed, the three Mankey children all nodded.

"Doctors Anne and James Possible?"

"Here sir.", James responded.

"Fifty million dollars and fifteen million for the universities of your choice, in your names."

Both elder Possibles paled, "Thank you so much…"

"Please keep Commander Stoppable in your prayers.", the lawyer paused.

"Last, but not least, Kimberly and Joshua Mankey."

"We're here sir.", Kim told him as she grasped Josh's hand. Kim had already talked at length with Ron over the last few weeks and feelings for her former sidekick were coming to the forefront again. Ron had them together on the radio and told both her and Josh that there was no way that he would break up a marriage even if he had stayed on the Earth. Josh, who was worried about his wife's affections for her former lover, seemed to be more at ease since the discussion.

Smithie informed them, "I thought you would be. Commander Stoppable has already provided you and your husband with some very good art and that is yours to keep, be it in your own home or loaned to museums for the enjoyment of others. There is other art already on loan to museums and a list will be given to you by a lawyer. It is yours to do with what you will. Ronald has also been kind enough to take care of you financially as well, leaving you two hundred fifty million dollars."

Josh gasped, "He did all this?"

"Yes sir, now please _allow_ me to finish…In your packet there are stock and bond documents to be transferred into your names."

Kim blushed. Having talked to Ron in the previous three weeks as often as she could, he never said anything except about the art that Josh and the kids had picked up from the townhouse. Now with the distances between them so great, all either could do was send a message and receive and answer later.

"Finally. Rufus Stoppable.", Effron announced.

"Hnk."

Hanna Stoppable reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pink wrinkled rodent who seemed ancient for his kind, "I'm sorry but Rufus sleeps a lot and he's getting frailer. He's like seven hundred in mole rat years."

Effron smiled, "Very good. Although I don't know what this means.", gesturing to his document. "It says: 'To Rufus, I grant you your release.'"

For a moment the mole rat's eyes opened and then he smiled. But without that large-toothed smile he was known for. "Hnk…'bout time…" (The ancient rodent didn't really remember Ron speaking with him a couple weeks before….AN)

Those that were watching saw Rufus lay down in his mistress's hand and begin to go to sleep. Kim watched and reached over to her old friend, somehow knowing that something wasn't quite right. Hanna sat there in awe as tears began to flow. "Ruffie…", she wept as the once, most famous rodent in the world almost seemed to float.

All those present watched, unable to move, other than Kim and Hanna. Then the red head gently reached for him with both hands and brought him to her chest. Hanna was right with Kim.

"Sister?"

"Yeah Hanna-bear. Ron's gone and…Sigh…Rufus, he's…"

"He's been holding on, waiting for something."

"I think he found it. I'm just glad we had those years together.", Kim sniffled as Rufus seemed to fade in color. James Possible removed his jacket and made a bed for the rodent who's breathing was becoming more relaxed.

X

Effron looked at the people still sitting around the table where Rufus was laying and softly snoring, "I promised you a video from Commander Stoppable and I'm going to cue it up. Please remain seated until it is over."

Soon the haggard face of Ron Stoppable appeared in front of them.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you could all make this. Mister Smithie was nice enough to do the reading the way I wanted it done. Now I am going to explain what happened all those years ago. If I ramble, I am sorry, but it is my tale and no one else's, so please be patient with my side of what's _already_ been said. After it is over, Mister Smithie will have papers for you to sign and he will hand you your packets. There are instructions and suggestions inside. All taxes have been paid, so what you see is what you get. Now I suppose I'd better get going with this so that I don't waste any more of your precious time than I have to…"

X

Ron had been going on for almost an hour. "Josh?", he then paused, "I bought your art up for several reasons. The first was that you were hesitating in asking Kim to marry you and didn't want to do that until you could support her and a family… _Sooo_ I was trying to do you a favor, but in doing so I found your work quite good. Good enough to want more of it so I bought more as either of my two aliases. Over the years much of it has been loaned out to museums. Now _you_ are going to be responsible for all that and I know that you can do it. Good luck buddy."

"He scammed us, Kim."

"Yeah, but Ron also told you that he appreciates your work.", Kim Mankey replied.

"Kim…We had a pretty good run as kids and then it fell apart…Things happened and I just couldn't saddle you with me and a one-way ticket to the promised land. My friends at Yamanouchi came up with the idea for Josh and a girl to meet for a blind date at a bar…A bar that you always hung out at. And she…ok, _Yori_ stood him up. (Ron laughed until he began coughing after a few moments he was able to stop the fit and continue his talk). "You two were always a little attracted to each other and we all felt that with just the right push…well there would be fireworks. Sure, it was a lousy thing to do, but look at the results. So, I AM sorta sorry, but I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"Everybody. Thanks for coming to the reading of my estate and I hope you enjoy what I gave you. I won't bother any of you anymore. Bye."

At that point the former hero simply ended speaking and seemed to stare at them until a small grin graced his lips.

X

Whether Ron Stoppable wanted the wet handkerchiefs or not, that's what he got as the lights came back up. Effron began passing out forms to be signed and given back. There was also a stack of packets with names on them. "Please fill these out. I and Miss Smort will review everything to make sure that all the 'T's are crossed and the 'I's are dotted.

"If you haven't turned the age of eighteen, your parents or guardians must sign for you.", the lawyer warned as he noted the three Mankey children obviously having some trouble, as the secretary had already made her way to the five Mankeys.

X

Effron scanned the paperwork in front of him, "Thank you for your time everyone and I want you to know that unless there is a problem, you will not be hearing from us again, nor from Commander Stoppable. I hope you appreciate his generosity."

He paused for a moment, "Miss Baxter, I will travel and meet with your son. Please provide me with his contact information."

"Sure, Mister Smithie."

X

After the group left, he muttered to his secretary, "Some of them weren't very grateful, were they? I hate these things. Do you want to go to Clancy's for a drink? I know I need it."

"Yeah. Let some of the others watch the office for a while."

X

From the back of the group, since Justine had sent Mike to the deli to take over for the rest of the day, "That was sad, you know."

Kim sighed, "Yeah in less than a year no one will remember Ron. Well except for a few of us."

"My daughter is going to be devastated."

"Why?"

Justine ignored the question, "We got some more telemetry from the Kepler this morning."

"How does he look, Justine?", Josh inquired from his old classmate, having kept Kim away from the space center for the last week.

"I…I don't know. Over the years I've seen him pretty sick and down emotionally. I think he's a little lonely…After that little talk a couple of weeks ago between you three…well Ron doesn't look any better."

Kim frowned watching her blonde friend, "Yeah, that one was pretty rough."

"You pissed him off a little…The rant that he came back with could have made a sailor blush."

"Josh and I talked, I would do _anything_ to get Ron back… _Maybe_ I did go a little too far, though."

Sigh, "He's not coming back Kim, you have to face it now."

"I had to try."

"Kim what happened, happened. Let Ron go. You have to live, he did what he did for your family. Let him go, just like he let you go so that you could have a family and some sort of normal life…Maybe it will give him peace in the end."

"I know Justine, but it's so hard…"

"I know…sigh, I know, but it must have been hard for Ron…Throwing yourself at him after all this time. He can't help you that way even if he was here so he can't be any more to you than a good friend. I think he tried to do what he thought was best."

"It was hard. I hated him for what he did and then I find out that we were manipulated…All of us. At times like this, I almost wish that I never answered that _first save the world_ call. You see, Josh and I talked about it…"

"You embarrassed him you know…considering the situation now."

"Yeah, Mom said the same thing. Dad had to talk to Josh.", Kim glanced at her husband who nodded with a small smile, "I was sooo overwhelmed and Josh was so supportive. I would have done _anything_ to get Ron back home."

"Kim live for the kids…for Josh…For Ron. You can't do anything else more for him now. The reason he didn't fight for you before is because he knew he had to let you go and be free. If Ron knew that you were living, it's the best thing you could do for him and his memory. Now keep that kooky idea out of your head, there is no way you can entice your ex to return back here…Ever."

Justine paused to change the subject, "So, are you and Josh going to the class reunion in a couple of weeks?"

"I…Uh, we thought that we might stay away this time Justine. I don't think I can face them."

The blonde genius responded, "Don't…Don't _not_ go. You really need to go to the reunion…"

"Why?"

"Most of them didn't care about Ron and after what they thought he did to you…well they hated him…Just let them forget him, Kim…Josh you both need to avoid any mentioning of Ron Stoppable. Just go and have a good time, that way you will have shoved it in their faces and Ron will have the last laugh at them all.", Justine advised.

"Why?", Josh asked this time, "All that stuff he did…"

"Not very many people really understood him. Now, if we say that he's some sort of hero…they won't believe us, anyway. Those of us who are his friends will remember him in our hearts. Middleton High doesn't deserve to remember him."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Are your kids coming to the space center?"

"No, not today.", Josh replied, "They're staying with Anne till we get back to pick them up…James is going to take all them home. He really wanted to spend time with the kids, but he also knows he has to get come work done here so he plans on working half days for a while."

"Yeah I can believe that. One of these days we're going to have to tell our guys that they won't be seeing Uncle Ron again."

"You haven't told them?"

"No, I'm not sure how they will handle it. Abby is a little fragile, Ron was always real nice to her 'cause everyone picked on her like people picked on him. He always took her places and bought her things. It was almost like she was a surrogate child of his. We'd tell Sammy, but he might spill to his sister."

Kim asked softly, "How far away is Ron now?"

"He's most of the way past the Kuiper Belt, Kim. In a day or two he will be in the Oort Cloud."

Josh asked, "What is that?"

"The Kuiper Belt is where Pluto and some other large objects are, mostly they're just small rocks. The Oort Cloud is like a sphere that surrounds the sun out about three light years or about thirty trillion kilometers. Since Ron is accelerating all the time, we're not real sure when he's going to be in deep space."

"Is that a major worry?"

"Kim, we don't really know what is going to happen. You see, there is still some protection against gamma radiation while he's still in the Oort Cloud. We just don't know how good the shielding is in the Kepler, and if it will withstand that kind of bombardment. You see, the Sun's radiation and gravitation protects Ron a little, but that will be gone when he leaves the Oort Cloud."

"Oh…d…does he know?"

"Yeah Kim, I explained it to him."

"What did Ron say?"

"He just sort of shrugged his shoulders. He accepted this as a one-way trip and so should we.", the genius suggested.

All the red head could do was nod.

Twenty minutes later, Justine, along with Kim and Josh Mankey, entered the Middleton Space Center grounds.

X

Justine half-smiled as she opened a file on one of the computers, "Let's see if Ron has sent any more telemetry."

She scanned through, "Not yet. You guys want some coffee?"

Kim replied hoarsely, "Thanks. Black for me and sugar for Josh."

"Sure. Here, I'll load up the latest one that was automatically sent from the Kepler."

XXX

The very thin and unshaven pilot tapped the throttle twice as he had been doing for weeks. Glancing at the holographic images to his right, located in front of the Commander's Station, he smiled to himself. He really wasn't concerned about his course. All he wanted to do was make sure that he didn't collide with anything, well aware that if he did, the consequences could be catastrophic to the solar system. He mused to himself, _'According to the charts I'm making pretty good time. I guess I'll make some soup to celebrate.'_

Suddenly there was a sound that he hadn't heard in the Kepler before. The Computer announced, " **Warning! Wrap ring deploying! Warning! Wrap ring deploying! …. One third light speed threshold has been reached.** "

"What the hell is a _wrap ring?_ ", the former hero muttered aloud. The irony that no one else was within ten million miles of him being lost in the shuffle, and unable to remember what James Possible had said about the faster than light engines and controls.

Knowing that the information he needed should be in the manual Felix had so thoughtfully included, he began to search for it. Finding the information took several minutes, but Ron didn't have anything else to do anyway. Finally, he found it, _'So this is what Doctor Possible was being vague about. I wonder if I can jump the speed up more than I already have? I guess I'd better contact the space center to let them know.'_

Ron also wanted to get a visual of what was happening when he realized the alarm had stopped. He punched in commands for external views and was amazed to see the 'ring' encircling the Kepler and the vehicle had taken on a shape more similar to a 'football' than anything else he could match it to.

"Weird, but the vibration has almost subsided now.", Ron spoke aloud, so the cameras onboard could record what he was doing and saying. Then, when there was enough data stored, the Kepler would send a transmission back to Earth automatically.

He finally decided that he would send in a report with the data on what he had observed so that James and the other scientists would at least know that this had happened.

He sat down in his pilot's station and toggled the switch so that he could transmit. "Mrs. P to Space Center, Mrs. P to Space Center. Some minutes ago, the Wrap Ring deployed and later today I plan to accelerate by a greater percentage than I have been during the flight so far."

"I have had a few problems with hull damage during the flight and have had to do some patching. I guess the living metal thing for the hull has a few kinks left to be worked out. The engines are running in the normal range though I have no idea what will happen when I get the Kepler to go faster than light, which is a main purpose for this flight. Speaking about the hull, it has changed shape again while the ring was deploying. So, the Kepler is now more football-shaped with a donut around it.", Ron explained, and then paused because he had to cough again. Pulling the towel to his mouth he emptied the contents of his stomach again. Once he was finished he continued.

"Had a little trouble with the filter unit that was recycling the waste water, but I was able to fix it. My current location is almost the far edge of the Kuiper Belt, but I am high over the elliptic. I expect to be through it in the next few days though. The food is fair and I really don't use any of the bunks to sleep in. I found my flight position with the artificial gravity off is as comfortable as anything else…Uh, to Kim and Josh…uh, sorry I blew up at you guys…but my head isn't always there…Uh, to Abby…keep the faith Abby-cat. Someday you will come into your own and all the boys in Lowerton, Upperton and Middleton will be at your feet begging for you to go out with them."

Ron paused, "I am going to make some hot tea after my stomach calms down a little and then sit back, relax and study on where I want to go next…I plan to go out into deep space and see if there are any more Kuiper belts and Oort Clouds…I mean, who knows. I might even name one after myself."

Again, he paused, "I have already performed the preventive maintenance that Doctor Renton loaded onto my laptop…So far everything is under control. SO, this is Mrs. Doctor P signing off for now."

Then after Ron shut the transmission down, he let himself drift upward from his seat. He pushed off towards the small galley to heat up some water.

XXX

 _Middleton Space Center:_

" **Bing! Bing!"**

"We have an incoming message, Kim.", Justine announced as she heard the warning sound.

All three former Middleton students waited until the data was decompressed. "Is it from Ron?", Kim inquired.

"I don't know until we open the body. The header has the right information though.", the blonde genius replied.

Josh frowned, "It's going to be weird talking to a guy who's Will we just had read to us…I mean, I wonder how much he's got left?"

Justine stared at her friend, "Got? Do you mean time or assets? If you are talking about assets…Not much, but anyway he doesn't need it now…He gave almost everything he had acquired to people who didn't even _like_ him."

Josh lowered his voice, "We need to make an announcement at the class reunion. _They_ need to know."

"No, we _don't_ Josh. They never really cared for him. The only reason most of them even noticed Ron was because he was always around Kim. Let him fade into the background like he wanted."

Speaking of the world saving heroine she just drifted off for a moment.

"Josh can you do a painting of Ron?"

"Yeah I can. What do you want it to be like?"

"Kim don't do this. That's the _one_ _thing_ Ron didn't want…He already stated that he just wanted to be just left alone. Let him fade into the background like most of the other bottom feeders. He knows what he wants.", the blonde genius told the red head.

"Justine, he deserves so much more…"

"I know, but we should respect his wishes. It's all he ever wanted after the first time he returned from Japan…He went through hell, don't make him go through it again."

" **Bing! Bing!** "

Justine got up from her desk to look at what the computer had extrapolated. "Yes, it's from Ron and has video."

Justine then sat down in front of the monitor and motioned for Josh and Kim to sit next to her. When she opened it up and the thin visage of Ron appeared, Kim was shocked. He looked older and thinner than the last time she saw him…And _that_ was during an argument they had a little over a week and a half before. She couldn't help but saying, "He looks bad…He's starving."

"He has cancer Kim. He is going to wither away…Maybe you shouldn't watch.", Justine told her old classmate after she paused the video.

"No, I have ta watch and send something back to him."

Josh glanced over to his wife, "Kim…you don't have to do this…I uh…"

"No Josh, I have to do this. He has to know that his friend is there for him and supports him in whatever he does and whatever happens to him."

Josh just nodded, not wanting to argue with his wife, "OK Justine, let's hear what Ron has to say."

X

"Good, he's going to fix something to eat.", Kim winced after watching the towel turn crimson.

Justine nodded, "I hope he can keep it down. Anyway, I have to call Felix, I'm not sure why the wrap ring came out already."

Josh inquired, "What is it?"

"Well Kim's Dad and Felix can explain it better than I can. But the way the space plane was built, the ring is _really_ the engine. Until it ' _deployed_ ' you couldn't see that it was a separate piece. So, it actually provides propulsion for the Kepler, and it sort of warps space around it. Doing that, the part of the ship that Ron is in, is at the most doing light speed. But where the outside of the ring is, well it sort of distorts space and allows it to go faster than light.", Justine gave a basic lesson on how it worked, "Everything inside the ring is normal. Outside the ring, it gets weird."

"Is Ron going to be alright?", Josh asked.

"No."

"Huh?", Kim got out.

"He's going to die out there and only _he_ can do something about it. And he won't.", the brilliant blonde explained, catching the look on the red head's face. "Kim, it's his choice. If he didn't have this as a way he'd just find another way…One in which you might have never learned anything about...For years to come, if that. The reason that your Dad used the PDVIs is because this needed a lot of power to make it work. According to Ron and that place you used to work…those devices are banned. Stoppable took the obvious way out."

"Why are you so cold…"

"I'm not. My daughter adores Ron Stoppable…But let's face it, he's in a bad position…A _final_ position. He found his only way out and he's going to take it."

Kim hissed, still not believing this to be true after talking with Ron, "I don't believe you."

"Would you believe his doctor in Tokyo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust your Mom?"

Kim didn't even hesitate, "Yes, she's never lied to me, even once. I have always been able to count on anything she says."

"Alright, I will make the arrangements with Doctor Saskura. Your Mom can ask anything about what Ron is going through…Oh, and he is **the** authority in Japan on the subject. He has treated radiation poisoning his entire career."

Josh looked at the blonde doctor, "How do you know so much?"

"I treated Ron when he got home. He was having some trouble with the stump the last time and the meds. I sort of had to learn on the fly. Your ex didn't trust anyone else…He was having trouble one night and he called Mike. I went to his condo with my husband…Ron was a mess. He was just going to say goodbye to Abby over the phone and I raced over to his place and was able to stabilize him."

"We found the doctor's name and phone number…He was able to talk us through stabilizing Ron enough to get him through the next few days. After that Ron got a little better."

"I gotta call Felix and get him in here. With the Wrap Ring coming out, Ron should be able to get the Kepler up to light speed pretty fast…And then you won't be able to talk to him anymore."

Josh frowned, "Why?"

"Radio waves travel as fast as light. He will be going faster than light, so your messages will not even reach him, so if you guys want to send a private message to him, you should figure out what you want to say pretty soon."

"Oh."

Justine got on her phone and called both Felix and James Possible and gave both a summary of what she had just heard from the pilot of the Kepler.

Once the genius got off the phone, Kim told her, "I know what I have to say. Josh, I need your support now more than ever…"

"You got it babe."

Justine flipped the switch to transmit, "I'll leave you alone for a while."

X

Forty-five minutes later both men were in the mission control room.

"So, the ring has deployed itself, then.", James asked to make sure though it was more of a statement.

"Yes sir, Doctor Possible and he plans on accelerating more now. We have telemetry and video that Stoppable was good enough to capture the procedure."

"Can we view this?", James inquired.

"Coming up Doctor Possible.", Felix told the senior rocket scientist.

James half-smiled and nodded his head, "He was able to do it faster than I thought he could."

"We won't be able to talk to him soon.", Justine explained.

"I know Justine and thank you. We need to give Ronald some instructions on what to expect.", the older rocket scientist told her, "And I think that I'd better get Annie in here, she wanted to speak with Ronald again."

"Yes sir, I will make the call…"

"Please wait until my wife and grandchildren get here, I'm not sure how long it will be before Ronald…errrr Commander Stoppable attempts to break the light barrier."

James pulled out his cell and punched in the home number. It took a minute but Anne Possible was on the line. Anne could tell by the display who was calling, "What is the problem Jimmy?"

"Uh, you and the three J's might want to get down here.", the rocket scientist told his wife.

"Is something wrong with the space ship? Is Ronald in trouble?"

"Huh…No, no nothing like that. Ronald seems to be doing well for now (James didn't want to bring up how sick Ron looked to him), it's just that we might be going into a new phase of the mission."

"What is that honey?"

"I think Ronald is going to try going faster than light…No one has ever done it before. We really don't quite know what will happen."

"What do you mean, James?"

"Well everything is theoretical and until we actually try it we don't know for sure."

"Is it dangerous, James.", Anne's voice raised a little in pitch.

"Ahhh, sigh. Yes."

"What could happen?"

"Well it may work, but then if Ronald doesn't slow down to sub-light, then we _won't_ know…."

"Why is that?"

"He will be going faster than light and our communications only go as _fast_ as light. He'll be going too fast to talk to and our signals will never reach him.", James explained.

"James? What else is there?"

"Well the Kepler may just break and not go past the speed of light, or it might…", James lowered his voice though it had the effect of drawing everyone else in, "The space plane may blow up."

"I'll get the kids out of the pool and head right over."

"Right Anne, and be thinking of what you want to say to Ronald."

"Don't worry, I will. After I spoke with the Stoppables earlier today I'm just about ready for this."

"Uh how did that go dear? You sort of got them off to yourself."

"I explained to them that, although we were angry with Ronald because of what happened and how we were played by the media, they _should_ _have_ supported their son. If they had done so, then maybe everyone would have backed off a lot sooner."

"Annie you had them in that side room for a while…"

"I told them they didn't deserve to be Ronald's parents."

"Oh."

"James. Wait for me, we should be about forty-five minutes."

"Sigh, I will."

XXX

 _Aboard the Kepler:_

The former hero sipped on his chicken broth as he heard the alarm of the incoming message. He finished the broth, floated over to his console and pulled up the screen.

With a smile, Ron watched and listened to Josh and Kim Mankey. "Ron, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just wanted you to know that even if we can't be together, I'll always cherish my time with you…all the way from that first time on the playground to the last time we made love."

The red head paused, "You'll always be my best friend and hero, no matter what anybody says…We just got back from the reading of your Estate and all I can say is that…Well, you have always taken care of me…and now Joshua. We can never repay you for all you have done for us. At the lawyer's office, almost everyone was there except for Tony, and Justine and Mike's kids. Justine didn't think that Abby could handle it. My guys want to let you know that they thank you for the education they'll be able to afford…They don't know yet what all that means and I promise that each one of them will try their hardest to get into the best colleges that they can…I also want to thank you for helping Josh out…Neither of us realized what you had done for us."

At this point Josh came on, "Ron, all I can say is thanks. The kids are dumbfounded by your generosity…I'll do the best that I can to make sure that the art is appreciated. Hopefully this gift will give back to everyone. I know that you don't want the recognition…but that really isn't fair to you, ya know. However, I will respect your wishes. And to tell you, even after all these years, you're my toughest competition…Even for Kim's affections. Something tells me you had better not be reincarnated because someone close to both of us wants to spend an eternity with you. Take care Ron."

Ron muttered to himself, "Yeah that's about all I have left."

XXX

 _Space Center:_

Anne Possible ushered her grandchildren into Mission Control, "Honey…"

"Anne, we have some time. Kim and Josh sent a message a little while ago…Ron should have it by now.

The red headed semi-retired surgeon sat in front of the station. James flipped the switch. "Hello Ronald, this is Anne. We are all doing well here. May I let the three J's in to say something?"

The eldest, Josh, said, "Sir…I, uh, want to thank you for the scholarship and the money after. I promise I'll try to make you and my parents and grandparents proud of me. You and Mom left a legacy to follow and I hope I'm good enough…I mean all those people said bad things about you and you never said anything back."

The poor teen couldn't say any more so Jenny took over, "Mister Stoppable, my Mom said you were a hero…You always went places that others would be afraid to. Not because you were unafraid, but because you always beat your fears. For the last couple of weeks Mom has been crying a lot and I asked about it and she said it was for a boy she knew and she said she hoped that I would find someone like him someday. Something tells me that she was talking about you…"

X

After the grandkids had finished Anne began again, "Ronald…Son, I know that you need to do this, but I want you to know that you have my deepest thanks for taking care of Jimmy now, and Kimmie all those years when you were together. There was never a better hero than you. And you will always be a member of my family, you will always be a Possible too…"

Anne and James spoke for another half hour before James decided it was time to tell Ron what he might be facing as he neared light speed.

When he was done, James asked, "Ronald I know that once you get going you won't be able to get any more messages from us. Please remember we love you and once in a while send a message back to Earth…To your home. I will leave orders to monitor this frequency for years."

XXX

 _Aboard the Kepler some hours later:_

Ron waited, knowing he was going to have a return message. He was touched by the outpouring of feelings from everyone and decided to send a response. This one was short though, only lasting about two minutes. When he was nearly done, the former member of Team Possible told them, "I don't know if you'll be hearing any more from me guys, but I think its time to find out what Mrs. P will do…It's been nice and thanks everyone…Kim, I'll always be your friend." With that he flipped the transmitter to _Receive_ and buckled himself into his chair. He reached up and began flipping the Acceleration Switch. Noticing that he wasn't feeling himself being pushed back into his seat, he continued to toggle the switch. Making the ship go faster…And faster, still.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Josh, Ron Stoppable, the Possibles, Rufus and all the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just play with this hobby to keep our minds pure and clear and to make sure the readers take their meds. Heck we don't even make a lousy dime off this.

We see ya down the road,

ST-103


	13. Chapter 13

So, more introspection by the people in the know about the space flight and how their lives are impacted. Anyway, we'll see where it goes from here.

I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this tale and most of all I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work over the years. Dang this sounds like I'm signing off….I'm not or at least I don't think I am. I want to finish books 2 and 3 of 'The Hunter' and finish 'SC' and 'Lockdown' (which is the next tale in the que for BearSent BTW). Also, have ideas brewing for a couple new stories.

I also thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed or reviewed. So, let's get to the reviews: CB73, estate readings suck, anyway Ron got what he wanted, peace and quiet; Jimmy1201, Ron finished what he set out to do. Everything didn't work out after high school and if Ron hadn't gotten radiation sickness he would be with Kim; Invader Johnny, yup bittersweet.

Bobtrumpet, you old softy. Anyway, when and how was in the book that Ron wrote; Uberscribbler, you want me to hold off putting out book 2? Oh, that's about eight weeks out now BTW. Ron remembered people who won't remember him in 20 years; readerjunkie, what the heck, how did you get two? A twist, what a novel concept.

Okay, again I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work over the years,

Let's get this show on the road one chapter left after this one.

St-103

So Not the End…Maybe

Chapter 13

 _Two weeks later aboard the Kepler Space Plane:_

' _I guess once that ring activated it really did do something to stabilize the ride of this POS.'_ , Commander Ron Stoppable thought to himself as he adjusted the throttle even higher.

He had kept himself fastened in rather loosely since the ring had deployed. And he had received a few messages since he exited the Kuiper Belt. Both Possible women attempted to get him to turn around again and Ron knew that was something he just couldn't do for their safety as well as everyone in the solar system. No, he had to leave. Ejecting in one of the survival pods wouldn't really do either. He knew he would run out of air _long_ before help could arrive…and he was burning out quickly…So, between the two options, this was the most painless way to go. No _this_ was his ride and he knew that there was only one way for it to end.

Smiling at the warning of an incoming message, the former hero began to watch the scratchy video from his best friend forever. Since he was near light speed he had to be patient with the message, but he could still gaze at her features that had entrapped him in high school. _"Kay P.",_ he muttered, not caring who heard since virtually no one would ever know about his ongoing feelings _, 'Too bad you had to find out…I should never have told anyone…'_

XXX

 _Middleton High Class Reunion:_

The former Tara King (and her husband) waved at the new arrivals. The still bubbly platinum blonde gushed, "Kim! Josh! You made it!"

Kim reached for her old friend and gave her a hug before she passed Josh's old girlfriend to him, "Yeah we weren't real sure we could…It's been a busy summer."

"It can't be _that_ busy. You're retired. What did Josh do, get busy again in the _studio_ , or get busy with _you_ in the sack?"

"Uh, yeah, a little of both Tara, but we just came into some art left to us from an estate and we were asked to oversee how it's displayed at museums across the country.", the artist informed her. Then chuckling, "And Tara, we might have been _busy_ , but we made sure there were _no_ positive results…We don't want to go through that again. We're getting a little too _old_."

Kevin Mitchell offered his hand to Josh since he had already gotten his kiss on the cheek and hug from Kim, "How's retirement looking for you, Josh?"

"Oh not bad Kevin, we're already starting to slow down a little…but life has been pretty good for us. I think I might want to hold off for a while though."

Tara smiled remembering how broken Kim had been and then how her romance with Josh Mankey had blossomed later, "It was worth waiting for the _right_ guy wasn't it. I'm glad you two got together."

Both Kim and Josh caught the reference. "Thanks Tara, we really appreciate your thoughts. How have you been doing? We haven't heard anything for a while now.", Kim asked as a waitress approached with a tray of wine glasses.

"Oh we've been busy too; the last one is in college now. Kevin and I are going to Europe to meet up with Bonnie and Antonio for a couple of weeks."

"Antonio?"

"Her new boy toy, Josh. After Junior divorced her and moved in with that Serbian guy…Well, to keep her quiet, he gave her a huge settlement. Their kids are going to be swimming in money."

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming, I know some of the guys back in school thought I was a little _fluffy_ when I tried to get in touch with my inner feelings, but I think I've proved to everyone that I can take care of _my_ lady."

Tara giggled, "The difference between you and Junior, Josh is that you knew how to take care of your ladies, Junior couldn't tell the difference between ladies and guys."

"Uh…Tara…uh, Kevin, that was years ago and we, uh…"

"Josh, everything is fine. I don't cheat on Tara, she doesn't cheat on me and I don't think you cheat on Kim like Stoppable did.", Kevin replied then added, "You two are the perfect couple."

Josh thought quickly about what Justine had suggested if Ron Stoppable's name came up during the reunion, since he didn't want anyone to know anything about him, "I…uh don't Kevin, uh let's not talk about Ron, it upsets Kim when _his_ name comes up and we want to have fun tonight with old friends."

"Uh…sure Josh, I didn't know.", Kevin replied as he motioned for the server to stop so that they could each select a drink.

"Thanks Kevin, we appreciate that.", Kim smiled as she looked around, "Oh there's my old lab partner, Justine, she works with Dad and I'd like to say hi to her for a moment. Please excuse us for a bit."

"Uh sure Kim, we saw a couple of the other cheerleaders and I know that Miss Bubbly wants to yak with them for a while.", the chess master replied.

X

"Thanks Josh, that was rough.", Kim softly told her husband as they got some space from the chess player and the cheerleader.

"Yeah it's been a bad month honey. Anyway, Justine would know how Ron's doing if anyone did."

"We should check in with her, she sees the videos every day."

The famous artist and his _very_ famous wife made their way over to where a mountain of a man and his blonde elfin-like wife were standing. The super large deli shop owner and now _very_ wealthy Big Mike Little was sipping on a large mug of beer while Justine Little (nee Flanner) was fingering the stem of her wine glass. As Kim and Josh approached Justine gave a slight nod, "How are you guys doing? Mikie is on his third beer, but we got a taxi here and we are staying the night in the hotel."

"I think I need to catch up to the big guy.", Josh told them then explained, "This keeping secrets crap is for the birds."

Kim touched her husband on the hand, "You'll be alright honey." Then she explained, "Tara already mentioned something about Ron…well Kevin did…"

The slight blonde frowned, "I'm glad this is an adult thing, I'm afraid of what Abby would say to some of these _adults_. Ron was her friend since she started crawling. He even took her to a Father-Daughter dance when Mike hurt his knee and couldn't go."

Josh hissed lowly, " _Nobody_ recognized Ron? In Middleton?"

"No, it was in Lowerton.", Justine hissed in response, "Kim and Ron never really went there. So _he_ got away with showing up at a well-attended function that night, but he usually kept a low profile and stayed in his place and away from crowds of people. His appearance really changed over the years so that helped a lot…but he just couldn't live in Middleton anymore…it was too close to you Kim. It tore him up emotionally. If you remember, most people didn't recognize him when he was sidekicking for you Kim, so he had a head start on staying in the background."

"I guess being classified as an asshole and having your picture plastered all over the news as the guy who cheated on Kim Possible would crimp a guy's style since he was used to being unnoticed. I mean he could have gone somewhere else and found himself a girlfriend…", Josh said as he grabbed a second glass, knowing that he might have to come close to Mike Little's intake to get through the night.

"As long as the relationship was platonic, I suppose he could Kim…Remember, he was sterile when he returned from Japan that first time."

Kim Mankey frowned not remembering the situation entirely, "I forgot. Life for him must have been real lonely."

"Yeah that's why he decided to join GJ permanently and got them to assign him to a post where you weren't stationed. Damned few people wanted to go to the places they sent him, but he didn't care. That's why they stuck him in Africa and Asia and some other more remote places. When he had relapses with the cancer, he just took sick leave. Your Doctor Director had a good idea of what was going on, but Ron told me that Du was pissed…But Ron didn't even care. Back then he didn't think he'd live another six months, let alone the years that he did.", Justine informed the pair as Mike continued to sip on his lager as if he was half-paying attention.

"Yeah.", Kim lowered her voice and then looked left and right, "I read that too. How is he looking?"

"Rough."

"How rough, Justine?"

"He doesn't look like he's taking care of himself since you saw him last. Ron really isn't sleeping, as far as I can tell. He just takes in naps."

"Do you want me to nag him Justine? I mean he just can't let himself go…"

"No, I wouldn't bother. He's a big boy and has been doing the hero crap just as long as you have. He never got much credit for it, but he was still there."

"True, I made a lot of mistakes guys…Uh Mike, why aren't you saying anything? … Are you mad at me?"

The larger-than-life man sighed, "No Kim, I was just thinking about the kind of guts it takes to do what Ron is doing. He's never going to have contact with anyone again…To look them in the eye, or to touch them. My kid is going to be able to work through this, but right now she doesn't understand."

"Yeah…"

"He knows that he isn't going to see any of his few friends ever again…I don't know if I can get my mind around that. And he did it to make sure that your Dad and all the rest of us were safe."

Mike lowered his voice, "Ron was never popular even when he saved the world at graduation. The only reason most who did have something to do with him was because of his attachment to Kim."

XXX

"Rufus here munch on this…The vet said you need to take it to keep your strength up.", the Asian woman encouraged the friend slash pet she had known for all but the first nine months of her life, while she softly scratched him behind his ears.

"Hnk, sigh, Ron."

"We can't do anything for him buddy. We have to take care of you."

"Need Kim-Kim.", the tiny and frail pink rodent responded, then coughed.

"I have her number Rufus do you want Kim here right now?", the raven-haired woman asked her longtime friend.

"Soon."

Hanna Stoppable softly covered the famous mole rat with his favorite blanket and reached for her phone and entered a number given to her not a month before. "Kim Mankey.", a voice sounded in Hanna's headset.

"Kim, this is Hanna Stoppable…Uh remember me?"

"Of course, I remember you. Is there something wrong Hanna?"

"It's Rufus. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course just a second I need to get some place quieter than where I am right now."

XX

Kim removed the phone from her ear, "Josh, Justine…Mike, please excuse me. I need to take this call."

Josh looked at Kim with concern, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Honey I don't know what is going on yet. Let me have a few minutes."

With a smile Josh replied, "Sure. I'll stay here."

XX

Once she had gotten to a quieter place, "OK Hanna, what's the matter?", Kim asked the woman who she looked on as a younger sister.

"Rufus is asking for you Kim."

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah I do, listen it's late now, tomorrow can you drive to my condo to see your old friend. I uh, don't know how much time he has left."

"Josh and I will be there. We can come right now if you want…"

"No, tomorrow is soon enough."

"Sure Hanna, we'll be there by two at the latest."

"Thanks, he…we really missed you."

"No thanks are necessary Sis. Listen, tell Rufus I'll bring him some cheddar."

"Thanks Kim, this means more than you could know."

X

"What's up Kim?", Josh asked as his wife returned.

"I have to go out of town tomorrow to see a friend."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's not necessary honey."

"Something tells me it is, the kids can fend for themselves for a day or two."

"Thanks Josh."

"Trouble?", Justine inquired.

"I don't know, but we have to go see someone tomorrow. We might be gone overnight."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No something tells me everything is going to change…but that it's going to be alright again."

"Now tell me what is Dad working on now?"

XXX

Josh pulled into the parking place in front of the upscale condo. It had been a four hour drive and neither Kim nor her husband said very much.

"This is the address, Kim. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Honey, I think we have to do this.", the once-famous woman replied.

After a quick walk to the front door Kim took a deep breath and pushed the button on the doorbell.

After a moment a very beautiful Asian woman opened the door. "I'm glad you could make it, Kim.", Hanna Stoppable told them as she reached for a hug.

"How is Rufus doing?"

"Not so good, you know that he is ancient in mole rat years. We…I have been waiting a long time for this. It hasn't been fun and he's deteriorated a lot faster since we saw each other at the lawyer's office."

Sigh, "Sometimes that happens Hanna.", Kim replied as Hanna motioned them in.

X

Kim looked her old friend and called softly, "Rufus."

The small pink rodent stirred and opened one eye. "K…Kim.", her old friend wheezed.

"H…how are you feeling?", Kim asked as she carefully picked up her old friend.

"O…old, miss Ron."

"Yeah me too. Why did Ron leave you behind…w…when he and I split?"

"S…s…sister, keep watch."

"All these years?"

"Hnk, guard duty. Ron broken."

"I'm sorry."

"Hnk, ho kay, Ron do right thing…for you."

"Will we ever see him again?"

Rufus seemed to glow for a second then turned his head to sniff, "Hnk, nope, not you. Ron." Rufus again sniffed for a few moments, "Ron gone, Kim-Kim safe."

"What about me being safe, Rufus?"

"Ron job, good job."

Kim looked confused, "What are you trying to say Rufus?"

Hanna stepped forward, "Kim, I read some of those old mission reports from when you were a teen. A couple of times it mentioned Ron's wounds and when asked about them he said he made a promise to your parents."

"A promise?"

"Yes, I think it was something about having your back.", the raven-haired woman replied as the pink mole rat nodded.

"So what you are saying is that Ron promised Mom and Dad that he would watch my back?"

"And keep you safe, too.", Hanna added.

Josh whistled lowly, "And no one remembered that he made a promise. Sigh, even now he's keeping it. Even when people accused him of being unfaithful and he already had at least one bout with cancer, he kept that promise. Shit." The artist sat down on the sofa, "Now he's by himself…and he kept Dad Possible from going up in that space plane. God, I feel sick."

Picking Rufus up, Kim walked over and sat down next to her husband, Sigh "Honey…Ron did what he thought was right. When we get back we can send him a message, OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. You know, your pink buddy doesn't look so good…Uh Hanna, don't you think that you should uh take him in to see the Vet?"

"Uh, Mister Mankey, we know what ails Rufus and there isn't much that can be done for him. The last time I took him in they wanted to run a whole bunch of tests. You see mole rats don't normally live as long as he has. I don't want to make his remaining time with us to be any more traumatic than it is.", Hanna explained.

"So what are you doing for him?"

"Making his last days comfortable.", she replied as Kim softly scratched the mole rat's ears, "Rufus gets cold very easily now, so I have to be very careful with him."

Rufus then coughed and then sighed. He then stretched and curled back into a ball in Kim's hands.

The red head sighed, "It's like the fire in him is going out."

"It has been doing that for years, but Rufus has been going downhill a lot faster since the reading of the will.", Hanna stated as she reached over and scratched the ears of the famous mole rat.

"How much longer do you think?"

"I…I don't know Kim, and it scares me a little. Rufus has been a part of my life since before I remember…Losing him is going to be like losing some of me…"

"I know, even when I was mad at Ron I never forgot about those times the team worked together…In some ways it was the best times of my life. In some ways I wish that I could relive it, maybe I could even go over that part when Josh and I dated at the beginning…I wanna erase that time when I was a stumblebum."

Josh snorted softly, "Never gonna happen Kimmie, Ron and his buddy went way out of their way to set you up with me and from what I've heard over the summer they've done it again…Just for you."

Kim's eyes moistened, "OK, but remember, only Ron gets to call me KP." Then she began to sob, "No one's called me KP in years…Oh Ronnnnn."

X

The raven-haired woman set the table. Kim offered to help, but the offer was politely declined.

"You really didn't have to fix anything for us Hanna.", Kim told the person she once thought of as a sister.

"I enjoy cooking and I really don't have many guests, Mom and Dad sort of discouraged that when I was younger I just didn't stand up to them.", Hanna explained, "So, it's as much for me as it is for you…Anyway, Rufus doesn't eat much now…As you can see, he mostly sleeps."

"Yeah, but are you sure that you don't want any help?"

"Cooking runs in the family. I've heard Ron was a pretty good cook."

"He was…I mean is. He made this fantastic chocolate cake."

"So I've heard, Kim…I never got to talk to him after we left Middleton…Dad wouldn't have anything to do with Ron after the media got done trashing my brother. First they really wanted him with you and then they thought that he got your friend pregnant…They were played like everyone was played."

X

After dinner Hanna disappeared for a few minutes.

Upon returning she put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Rufus is resting. Thanks for coming over to see him…I think he can finally relax now and…and."

Sniff, "Yeah, I understand. I wish that I knew earlier. I wish Ron was here with us…"

"But that is why you are with Josh, Kim. Be happy. Live your life, enjoy your kids. Ron played almost everyone and then he made it so that you can have the life you wanted. Rufus and Ron always were your friends. Just try and think of them once in a while when you count your blessings.", Hanna advised.

"Hanna have you ever found anyone?"

"No. After seeing the way my parents treated Ron, I decided I didn't want any of that. I had wanted to go to Japan. Those people from that exchange school Ron went to all those years ago, invited me to visit. Anyway, next summer I _am_ going to Japan. Maybe I'll meet someone there."

"That's right, Yori was here. Was she the one who talked to you?"

"Yes, she reminded me that I had been there once on an adventure. Anyway, I'd like to go back, and since Rufus probably won't make it through the fall I thought that I'd go."

"I guess that would be nice. Would you like company?"

"N…no this is something I have to do on my own. Sigh, I think it's time."

"Oh…I understand."

X

Kim warmly hugged the woman she had called little sister so many years ago. "Hanna, you keep in touch, OK?"

"Yes Kim, maybe I'll come back to Middleton. I'd like to walk the halls of your old high school some time."

"I guess. And it's not like you really have to work, is it?"

"No, not really…Ron took really good care of me in his Will, but Mom and Dad had a good portion of his money too and they ended up making sure I was comfortable even before that."

"How are your 'rents doing?"

Sigh, "They feel like some of this was their fault…in truth some of it was. They should have supported Ron, I think their actions drove him away or at least into reclusiveness. Right now they are rethinking their lives and where they messed up." The Japanese woman paused for a minute and then smiled.

"Jewish Mothers always get their kids to obey by laying a guilt trip on them, Mom tried the same thing with Ron…but he was too stubborn to cave in. Now Mom is living through it."

Kim frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Kim, none of this was your fault. Ron was left to play the hand he was dealt…I guess he just did the best he could. He didn't mean to, but he hurt a lot of people…Now he just wants to fade into the background. Most of the people who even remembered his name would spit on him and the funny thing is that he wouldn't have it anyother way."

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer…"

"You came, that was very important to Rufus…and me. If Ron knew I'm sure he would be happy by this. Now have a safe trip back and make sure you call me when you get in so that I don't have to worry about you."

Kim gave Hanna one more hug then smiled, "It must run in the family."

"What's that Kim?"

"Stoppables always having my back…"

Hanna smiled in return, "It's what we do."

X

Kim did as asked and called Hanna up, "We're back home."

"I was about to call you, Rufus just passed…he didn't even wake up."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be Kim he lived a long life and you made him famous. He went out a retired hero."

"I wish we could have done more Hanna…"

"You did more than almost any one, thank you so much for coming by to see him."

"I'll say a prayer for him tonight…"

"Please say one for my brother too, he deserves it no matter what everyone else thinks of him."

"I have been…"

XXX

 _Aboard the Kepler:_

Ron woke with a start and noticed a blue glowing orb, _'What was that? Rufus?'_

" _Hnk, bye Ron."_

" _Are you alright?"_

" _Yeah…now."_

" _Well I'll follow as soon as I can, but it's gonna be a while…I have ta get this crate away from home to keep everyone from getting hurt. You understand that, right?"_

" _Yeah know, bye."_

" _Yeah bye buddy and thanks for everything. You were the best! Sorry I couldn't have been there with you."_

" _Sister there…an' Kim-Kim."_

" _Good Rufus, I'm glad that this is almost over."_

Ron Stoppable concentrated as he tapped the button to accelerate the spacecraft even more as he watched the display. A flashing icon appeared in the holographic display. **'LIGHT SPEED'.** _'Good. It's about time.',_ the former hero mused as another light flashed notifying him that another message had been sent out automatically.

Ron didn't really care what was sent since he wouldn't be able to receive any new messages now, but a softly glowing form also made an appearance before it faded away.

XXX

 _Earth:_

Justine Little looked at the new messages from the space plane and frowned _, 'I guess that's about all for Ron. No turning back now, but if I ever see you in the afterlife I'm going to kick your tailfeathers, Mad Dog.'_ She looked up in tears as a mostly gray-haired, distinguished looking man, walked in.

"Good morning Justine. How are you this morning?", Doctor James Possible inquired, then stopped, seeing her condition for the first time this morning.

Wiping her eyes for a moment, "Just fine Doctor Possible. Uh, could I have a moment of your time?"

"Oh? Sure."

"Yes, I was scanning a message and a video that came in from the Kepler last night."

"I know you have been reading them each morning…Is Ronald returning?"

The blonde-haired scientist shook her head and handed him the transcript and then inserted a disc that the video was copied onto into his computer. Quickly the rocket scientist looked over what she gave him. "So he finally did it?"

"Yes sir, the first human ever to reach the speed of light. It's quite an accomplishment. Rah, rah, good ole Middleton High."

James ignored the comment seeing the state of mind his associate was in, "I see, sigh. Normally I would be the first to cheer but considering that we will never get to congratulate Ronald, I think that we need to keep this low-keyed and out of the public eye like he wanted."

"I understand Doctor Possible…"

"Please call me James, Justine. Lately I think being referred to in a manner which indicates that I am somehow better makes me uneasy in my old age."

"I was trying…"

"Thank you, Justine, but I've just realized that the boy who made friends with my baby when she was four will not be coming back…I had hoped all this would clear up and they could at least meet for a drink or something to talk over old times."

"Yes sir, but you have to admit Ron had his reasons…"

"Yes, but Annie told me just how serious his, ah, afflictions were. Quite frankly, I don't know if I can deal with that. He ah…"

"James, Ron was a hero. He didn't act like one for years, _but_ he was."

The rocket scientist corrected his colleague, "Justine, Ronald **is** a hero. He grew up with my overachieving daughter. And being with her, he looked like a dolt in comparison. Now, if you compare him to most of the other boys at Middleton High, he was quite accomplished. Few people realized it, I know that your Mister Barkin did."

"I never really noticed…"

"Few did. Felix should have known, maybe Monique. Your cohort never mentioned anything and Kimmie's girlfriend hates Ronald's guts with a passion that astounds my baby."

"I wonder why he acted that way then?"

"I don't know, but I think it was to make sure that Kimmie had all the attention and praise…" James then thought for a moment, "I'm sure of it. He, ah, didn't do well with others, though, even as a child."

X

 _Later in the day:_

James picked up his receiver. "Doctor Possible."

"Hi Daddy, are you busy?", Kim asked as she pulled up to the main gate and showed her 'Forever' visitor's pass.

"Not for you Kimmie, and your timing is perfect. It's lunch time and they are having Jello® surprise today in the cafeteria."

"I'll opt for the soup then…Whatever it is.", Kim laughed, considering the old joke about the food.

X

 _In the cafeteria:_

"So, Dad, has there been any more messages? From Ron, I mean…"

"Yes, an automatic one came in last night."

"Oh anything interesting?"

"Yes, but since Ronald hijacked the Kepler we probably won't announce it. You see Ronald is the first human to reach the speed of light."

"Light speed…Dad, are you sure?"

"That is what the message was about, I am going to confirm it later this morning…"

"You should ask and make sure…"

"We, ah, cannot do that, Kimmie."

"Why not, Dad?"

"Radio waves travel at the speed of light. That's how fast Ronald is traveling now…that is if he hasn't accelerated again. Since he is so far away, none of our communications will be able to reach him.", James explained to his daughter.

Kim's eyebrows furrowed, "So what you're saying is he can't hear anything from us."

"If Ronald slows down from light speed he can, but something tells me he has no intention of doing that."

Kim's eyes now widened, "I can't tell him." Her voice hitched, "That his friends still love him."

James could see the lower lip trembling so he got up and went over to his daughter and hugged her, knowing that the boy who had pretty much grown up at his house was now on his own and his very best friend would never be able say anything to him again.

Sniff "Daddy I didn't want this to happen…sigh, like this. I'll never be able to speak with him again. I've lost my best friend forever."

"I'm sorry honey, but there is nothing I can do. Ronald is beyond our help now. He is on his own unless he returns to Earth. He belongs to God now."

"And he's going to die all by himself, no one to hold his hand. Everyone should have someone to care for them at the end."

"Kimmie, this was Ronald's choice. From what your Mother said, he is terminal and she doesn't understand why he hasn't succumbed yet. She called Ronald's doctor in Japan. That doctor did not want to discuss the case, but your Mother persuaded him to speak about it…She, ah, didn't speak about it for a few days. Why don't you come in to the office, we have the message recorded. If it wasn't such a bad thing for your third Brother, I would release an announcement telling everyone about it."

"Why don't you do that, Daddy?"

"Because Ronald is hated and I _won't_ be party to anyone else cheering for his demise…I don't care _who_ they are."

X

The red head sniffed as she watched the video and read the text of the message that were received earlier. "There Dad. What is that?"

"I don't know honey, I've never seen a blue light like that before…"

"Dad, I've seen that before, but it was a little different. Ron glowed blue like that after his fight with those aliens the day we graduated from high school."

"I wonder what it means?"

"I need to call Hanna. Excuse me for a moment."

XX

"Hi Hanna, this is Kim. Could I ask you a question about Rufus?", Kimberly Mankey asked over her phone while sitting away from anyone else.

"I suppose Kim, what is it?"

"Dad said something about a blue glowing ball on a video from the spaceship Ron is on. Do you have any idea what that could be?"

Sigh, "Rufus glowed just before he passed and yes, he was blue. After he died he turned real pale. Why do you ask?"

"Hanna, I remember Ron glowing like that too, when he stopped the alien invasion and then later a couple of time when we made love.", Kim responded.

"I don't know, but sometimes when Rufus was troubled he almost had an aura around him and it was blue."

"Hanna, what the video showed was a glowing ball, it seemed like Ron was interested in it…He stared at it for a long time and then it faded out…"

"Send Ron a message and ask him Kim, because I'm just not sure."

"We can't. Ron is moving faster than the speed of light, he will never get our transmission."

Sigh "I guess then it will always be a mystery, Kim. I wish I could help you, but I can't…I'm sorry."

"Maybe you are right Hanna. Listen I have some things to do but I'd like to spend some time talking later."

"Sure Kim, I have to meet someone. I've been trying to get out more."

"Good Hanna…"

XXX

"Well Hanna didn't know much about a blue glow Dad.", Kim lied, guessing that this was someone's secret and would give her some distraction trying to figure it out herself.

XXX

 _Two months Later:_

"Hi Justine.", Kim said to the blonde scientist as she and her husband entered the lab at the space center.

"Hey lab partner, how have you been?"

"Pretty good now. Still lonely for Ron, but what can we do?", the red head replied as she came in to visit her father again, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, pretty good, he's working on combining some things in the cockpit for the next Kepler…Something about making it simpler to go from Earth-mode to Space-mode. So he's out in one of the labs."

"I know he gets into these absentminded professor modes sometimes and blocks everything else out."

"Your Dad's a genius Kim, he'll figure it out…"

"Uh, Justine, would it be alright for Josh and I to come to the deli tonight for dinner?"

"I don't know why not, but Mikie usually has this day of the week off."

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I have to be there to check the books anyway Kim, we can get something to eat together."

X

"Hey Kim, Josh.", the large former member of the 'Lifetime Losers Club' welcomed the artist and his still very attractive wife.

"Hi Mike.", Kim smiled as she reached for a hug which he quickly engulfed her in.

"Ready for some of the best deli food in the country?", the ex-football player asked.

Josh offered his hand (which Big Mike accepted), "Thanks for being there for us and…R…Ron."

"I appreciate that…come on, I'll put you in the best seat in the house.", Mike said as he led them to a nice table in a corner.

"So, what have you been up to?", the former 'D' hall inmate inquired as he sat down with Kim and Josh.

"Did Justine tell you about not being able to speak with Ron, now?", Kim asked her old friend while she reached across the table to hold his massive hand.

"Yeah she did, I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. You know, I don't know about what kind of courage or even what frame of mind Ron was in. He did seem sort of distracted after Kim's dad called that first time though."

Kim frowned, "What do you mean Mike?"

"See, I and Justine knew that Ron had been sick. But, Justine didn't tell me about the cancer, so I didn't know how bad it was."

"And now you do, right Mike?"

"Yeah, even being around us, he wasn't really part of us…Except for Abby. She had her own problems and Ron always listened to her and made her feel better…I guess she sorta took Kim's place in Ron's life after she was born. I mean he was still out of town a lot, but when he came back he always had something for her and they spent time together like a favorite uncle or something. Hey listen, I'll go back and get Justine before she yells at any of the guys…They're afraid of her you know."

Mike rose and motioned to one of the guys who was wearing an apron.

 _Three minutes later:_

"Hi Kim, Josh, how have you been?", Justine Little inquired.

"Life for us is great, Justine.", Josh half-smiled, "Though I sometimes feel like I've been kicked in the gut by life when I think about _him_."

"Josh.", Kim admonished, "Don't beat yourself to death over what Ron did, he felt he did the best he could…he wanted us to be happy with our lives."

"Yeah honey, but…"

"Ron set up this relationship honey, he knew what would happen."

"You mean that he would die lonely?"

"He knew…and I think about him too…late at night when you and the kids are asleep. I think about our friendship and I feel warm when I do.", the former heroine told her husband.

XXX

 _Aboard the space plane:_

' _Mannnn, do I feel cruddy.',_ Ron groaned to himself as he pushed away from his seat and towards the 'galley' to make himself a warm tea, or something to calm his stomach down. He tried to deal with a stomach that had been acting up for the previous three work periods.

The former Master of the Yamanouchi School had noticed the new sores on his body and he also knew he had difficulty in keeping solid food down, so he had been mostly just drinking liquids in small quantities over the previous month. It was quite evident that he was slowly wasting away.

' _I just have ta keep this crappy spaceship going as long as I am able, to keep everyone safe. Since I am going about three and a half times the speed of light I just need time.'_ As he sipped, the man once known as Ron Stoppable continued to think to himself, since there was no one else to talk to, _'The cancer is back and I don't know if I can survive long enough to keep everyone safe from the black hole that is going to form once the PVDIs blow.'_

X

While sipping his tea through a straw, a warning horn began to blow. Commander Stoppable set the drink down in a cup holder he had fashioned out of some of his personal gear (which he, in turn, added to a report to modify cockpits in the future) and began to search for exactly what the warning was about as the spaceship began to shudder violently.

XXX

The Asian-looking man entered the upscale tavern carrying a briefcase. "Yes sir, where would you like to sit?", the hostess inquired. "As you can see, we aren't very busy at the moment."

"A quiet booth in a corner if you would, and I would like to see one of the proprietors when they have time."

Once he was led to his seat, a waitress came over, "Would you care for a drink, sir?"

"Yes, a red wine please.", the added, "Of course, your best."

"Yes sir."

Five minutes later the drink was brought to his booth. He looked up, "Shego. Good to see you."

"Give it a rest Du. What do you want?", the former member of Team Go and GJ asked sharply, "You're not that civil unless you want something."

"Straight and to the point, I've always like that about you Shego.", the leader of GJ chuckled lowly, "Please sit down."

The raven-haired former villainess frowned as she accepted the offer, "Again. What do you want?"

"I'm returning you to active duty for a special assignment."

Shego hissed, "No you're not, I'm retired and so is Doctor D."

"Read the whole contract about your retirement…I can bring you back whenever I want.", Du informed her.

"Not a chance in hell! I don't have the moves anymore."

"A simple investigation is all that I require. Then you and your, ah, husband are free and clear. No more harassment.", Du said.

Shego frowned, "Promise?"

"Promise."

She continued, "In writing?"

"Here.", Du pulled out an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

Shego opened the stationary and read it closely, "Alright, yeah OK."

Then she added. "When do you want me to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nope, the end of the week. I have to cover for vacations."

This time Du frowned at not having his own way, "Agreed."

"OK then, I need the info you have and what you need so that I can make preparations."

Du opened his briefcase and turned it around, "Everything we know and what we need to know. Cards and cash are in the pockets. Send the data to the website at the end of the instructions."

The former Number One agent got to his feet and took a twenty out of his pocket, "Your wine isn't all that good you know." Then he turned around and walked out.

XXXXX

Well Ron has made the speed of light although his bod is turning to mush maybe a little faster than he expected, I wonder if that has anything to do with cosmic radiation?

Kim Possible, Josh Mankey, Rufus, the Doctors Possible, Hanna, Tara, Ron and all the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show Kim Possible belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. SO, we don't make any cash….at least we don't resort to panhandling for change on the street corners after working on this hobby.

Remember ONE chapter to go, it should be up in about two weeks,

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	14. Chapter 14

Well here we are at the end of '…..Maybe', I hope you have enjoyed the ride (although it may not be as exciting as the one Ron is on).

Sooooo, what was the purpose of this tale? A couple reasons; to show what Ron would do to make the person he loves have a normal life and how far he would go to do it. It also shows that our hero is able to stick to his plan and adapt. Maybe if Ron would have known he'd live as long as he did. Oh well….

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed and or reviewed this one. And like I have before here are some responses to reviews: Uberscribbler, THIS is the last chapter, you can rest now. As for the current leader of GJ, Du is just being Du….a jerk. For Hanna, she has her own life and is moving on….alternate time line? LOL; Jimmy, the ring allows what is in side of it to 'act' normally. Outside, things get weird. Yeah, Ron's tough, but just how tough is he?; Invasder Johnny, Shego is away from GJ forever now, nothing to worry about although this brings up a good point….just how ethical is GJ?

CB73, yup shielding good enough for a moon shot would not cut out in interstellar space. Anyway, Misses Doctor Pea, the space plane, has a few more adventures. I still think Josh would build a statue to his wife and Ron. Anyway, Ron done good; ajw1970, Du's game is to show he's a jerk and no it will be Yamanouchi who will gut Du; Bobtrumpet, don't worry about Shego and the science? There are designs that possibly could allow spaceships to go faster than light.

I still need to thank CajunBear73 for all his work over the years.

Also, it will be six weeks to two months before 'The Hunter Book 2' comes out. Fifteen chapters are done and I'd like to have twenty to twenty-five done before I begin posting…yes some of it is already edited. But I think you all need a break from me for a while. I also have other project on the horizon and am working on them.

Now let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

So Not the End…..Maybe

Chapter 14

 _Earth. Upperton, Colorado:_

"Here, put this on Kim. It's cold out here on the deck.", Josh held out a warm coat for his wife as she set her mug of steaming tea down on a table, pausing the red head's gazing into the night sky.

The sun had gone down and the early evening was chilly as Kim sighed, "You know honey, it's not as cold as that one night when _we_ were on a mission. It was a blizzard and Ron and I only had one sleeping bag between us. And…"

"Do I _want_ to know this Kim? It's been years ago…"

"We didn't _do_ anything. He just held me in his arms all night and kept me warm and safe. I thought I was sure he was the guy for me right then."

"Kim, honey, don't beat yourself up like this. Sigh. He made it possible for me to have a life with one Miss Possible and I am grateful for that now."

"I'm not beating myself up Josh and thank you for the tea, I'm just reminiscing about an important moment in my life. He taught me what love meant."

"Then you should be thankful to him, Kim. But I don't know what you can do about it. You can't talk to the guy anymore since your radio call, from what I've heard from your Dad, won't get to him.", Josh told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, not being able to thank him…Ronnie, like he deserves, is real hard. I talked to Liz again, I mean we both went to church and lit a candle for him."

"Then he is doubly blessed to have two women worried about him."

"Five of us, but yeah suicide missions suck for the survivors.", Kim wistfully replied as she picked up her mug and took another sip.

"I never thought of it that way honey…"

Her voice distant, "The stuff you learn when you see people run off and die to save others.", Kim said as she continued to think. Knowing she had to talk to her Mother again about the deep sadness that she felt every day since her best friend forever had launched into the cold unknown of the heavens.

XXX

 _Space outside the Solar System and just shy of a wormhole:_

The blond glanced over his controls and monitors as the spaceship continued to vibrate. Muttering nervously, "Looks like it might be the end of the sidekick. I hope I just don't wreck this piece of junk before I'm far enough away to keep Abby safe…..And Kim."

Suddenly there was a loud hum inside the spacecraft, and most of the shaking Mrs. P was doing, subsided as a yellow warning light popped up on the main monitor. The announcement, "Warning! Entering wormhole.", sounded in the cockpit.

Thinking fast, the former hero typed out a simple message, then did a file dump and hit 'send' as he hoped that this data would help anyone who would follow him at a later date.

After that the sidekick stared at the flashing icon and then turned his attention to the 'Star Map' that was on one of the holographic displays. He adjusted the size to show where he was in relation to Earth.

"Shit! These things are real.", Ron stated as he tried to get more information. He typed the query into his laptop, "How did one get so close? Damn! I'll bet that's how Warhok and Warmonga traveled that far so easily to get to Earth."

Not really seeing any other course of action and not knowing if he had enough power to break away from the pull of the wormhole, he let the anomaly pull him and the spacecraft in. Ron may not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but he knew that if he taxed the engines too much then they might prematurely implode causing a blackhole too close to Earth and that was the very _last_ thing he wanted to do. So, if there was another way to make sure that the spaceship wouldn't destruct close to Earth and the people he loved, Ron Stoppable was all for it.

Ron also set a timer so that he would also know how long this effect was going to hold onto him and the craft.

He turned another monitor to 'Outside View' mode to see if he could make out anything. _'Crud what_ _ **is**_ _that…I guess that's what a wormhole looks like from the inside at more than the speed of light. I just hope this piece of crap holds together long enough to get me far away from Earth. Heh, I wonder just what the speed limit is in here? I guess I could ask the question or at least give Doc P an idea that these things are for real.'_

Data began to pour in over the displays as our hero began to compose another message.

XXX

 _Big Mike's Deli, Lowerton:_

Justine Little stared at the books, sighed and placed her hands over her eyes while her husband studied her. "Justine?", Mike asked, "Something is bothering you."

"It's Abby, she's having trouble sleeping at night.", the worried Mom responded. Ever since the former mascot left for the stars they had been having trouble being 'intimate' and it was wearing on the whole family's nerves.

"I'm sorry Justine, she isn't getting over Ron as fast as I thought she would…"

"Ron was her best friend since she graced us all those years ago. I think we'd better get her into therapy before this gets worse.", Justine sniffed.

"I don't think it's that bad Justy, she'll get over it.", Mike countered.

"Are _you_ getting over it? _I'm_ not. Kim and Josh aren't either…And I can tell that _you_ aren't either.", Justine countered, "As a matter of fact the Doctors Possible aren't over it either. I think all that money he gave us is going to make us just feel guilty about what he did and how we couldn't help him with all that pain."

"So what are you going to do?", he asked.

"I'm starting therapy and I've suggested it to the others too. I've already called a child shrink to talk to Abby and see if she could get our daughter to speak about the situation as she sees it."

"What does Abby think about this? I don't want her worrying about going crazy…"

"She's still too numb to think correctly, Mike. And if you remember, Stoppable was very important to her. Anyway, she needs help and her grades are tanking too.", Justine told her large hubby, "When she couldn't talk to us about stuff she talked to Ron."

XXX

 _Out in deep space:_

The thinly haired blond stared in the mirror as he reached in his mouth and pulled out a loose tooth. "Well, Rondo, it looks like more stuff leaving the sinking ship my bod has become. I wonder just how much time I have left?", he asked himself in a low gruff voice just before he began to cough again and held his sleeve up to his mouth.

After two minutes the fit passed and he stared at his sleeve, "Not surprising. It's getting worse."

The lonely former hero floated back to his flight station and loosely buckled himself in, he tapped the button that caused Mrs. P to accelerate again before his eyes closed and he slipped into a light sleep.

X

Ron half woke to a blinding headache, but that wasn't unusual considering his current health. "Man.", he moaned to himself, "This is like that second time in Tokyo at that specialist's hospital where I almost bought the farm."

The former hero's sidekick glanced up at the holographic displays as the spaceship shuddered violently for nearly thirty seconds before subsiding. "I wonder what that was all about?", as a message flashed on one of the monitors announcing

" **Exiting Wormhole**."

At a loss, Ron asked, "Where the hell are we?", as he entered the query into the flight computer.

The former blond goof waited for a moment as the information seemed to take forever. Come on, come on.", he encouraged the display.

Finally, the map appeared with his supposed current location and the starting point of the journey so far. If Ron had been drinking anything he might have spit it out as he said to himself in awe. "Mannnnnn! Wormholes are like super-duper highways in space. Mister Doctor P would love to see this."

The aging blond man began running another program to make sure that his 'Mapping' program was working properly as he again double-tapped the button to again accelerate the spacecraft.

X

 _Two weeks later:_

After another of so many coughing fits he's had on this flight, Ron wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Glancing down he could see the blood, but it had grey 'chunks' in it. _'I need to make some tea and turn the heat up in the cabin a little…I hope they're all well…'_

He reclined back in his chair with block spots in front of his eyes realizing that his vision was blurry. "I don't feel so good…"

"Mom…KP.", the former hero lowly sighed as his breathing gradually slowed.

XXX

 _Years later…on Earth:_

"Are you guys comfortable?", a snuggled-up Kimberly Mankey drowsily asked her two high school friends similarly snuggled down before the fire while the snowstorm raged outside. The only light in the room was from the fire which gave off more warmth than light.

"You know it GF. I told you it would be nice to just have the house to yourself and your hubby.", the retired fashion diva replied. Then to her hubby, "Right Brick?"

Yawning, "You got it babe. Are you warm enough Josh?"

"Plenty comfortable guys, why do you ask?"

Monique giggled and then brushed her graying hair back, "It's nice not to hear about Stoppable, for what, twenty years?"

Kim frowned, "Please leave it alone Moni…"

Snidely, "I'll bet he isn't as comfortable as _we_ are.", the fashion diva chirped back.

Finally, Kim had enough. She sat up straight and set her mulled wine on the end table. "You don't know what he did…"

"Yes, I do…He _cheated_ on you and was a _jerk_.", Monique countered.

Kim had had enough. "He **did not** cheat on me…", the once heroine growled back now with tears in her eyes.

The African-American woman, still in denial, said, "Yes, he did. I… _we_ saw it."

Josh sat up as well, "Ron Stoppable _saved_ the world and _set_ me up with Kim so that she and I could be happy. He caught a high dose of radiation and ended up not being able to have children. Kim's right, we know that Ron didn't cheat on her."

Kim lowered her voice, "We weren't supposed to tell anyone Josh."

"To _heck_ with that Kim! Ron gave you up because of the bad publicity and was sterile. And then died all alone because he saved your Dad from dangerous situations. It makes me sick to see what Ron might have gone through to keep you and your Dad safe at the expense of his own life…No one even knows where he is…No one to even took the time to even put a _flower_ on his grave and he saved the world…Again! And no one knows…and they all think like Monique and Brick do that Ron was a rat when he was the biggest hero who ever was!" The artist paused a moment before continuing, "I have the greatest life in the world all because of a guy everyone _dumped_ on…A guy who decided it would be best if Kim was going to be truly _happy_ , it would be with someone else…And my wife has been silently grieving for years for her best friend forever."

Brick was now red-faced, "But we all saw the evidence…"

"Shit Brick! Just how dense _are_ you?", Josh snapped, "You more than anyone knows how the media can screw with people. What did they try to do to you that one time? Anyway those clowns got a pic of Ron escorting Liz into an abortion clinic. He was trying to talk Liz out of what she was planning to do since her parents were giving her grief for getting pregnant from some **other** guy. Ron was in Japan at the time in question and _need I remind you_ he was sterile from a heavy dose of radiation he got while on a mission with Kim?"

Kim half-smiled, "We checked it out. First with Liz and then we went into the archives after we bought what was left of that media company…It's true."

"You _bought_ …"

"With the funds that we inherited from Ron's estate. He _was_ loaded.", Josh interrupted

After all these years, Monique still did not enjoy being told she was wrong, "Then why didn't _Stoppable_ say anything when those _newies_ pointed to all that _evidence?_ "

"If you remember…I was in England a long time and didn't even _have_ time to speak with Ron. Well he got sick…from the radiation and went to Japan to be treated…I didn't even know he was sick and that was because of that ninja school and its secrecy. Anyway, after the first couple of operations he found that he couldn't have kids, so there was _no way_ that Tony could be his. And we already told you how the media got a hold of the story, but what we didn't find out later was that this company was owned by one of my former enemies. They knew who Ron was and what he meant to me and they _used_ this company to throw their vicious lies around. Ron never knew what they did. Anyway, Ron knew I wanted children and he couldn't have any because of the cancers he had. He checked and found Josh was free and single, so he and some friends were able to get me and Josh together.", Kim explained.

Josh took up where his wife left off, "So he set us up and then bought some of my artwork at _outrageous_ prices so that we had money. Then after we got married he left again and we hadn't seen him until he went into space. The last we heard was a message from his spacecraft that he had entered a wormhole…That was years ago."

Still not backing down from her stance on all things Ron Stoppable, Monique hissed, "It doesn't mean he's dead…"

Cutting her diatribe off, "No anti-cancer drugs for over thirty years and the engines of the spacecraft getting closer to exploding everyday…Monique, there is no way Ron can still be breathing. He didn't even have that much food and water with him.", Kim replied as more tears rolled down her cheek as her tone hardened, "And people who don't know _anything_ still try to destroy his character…And I am _sick_ of it!"

The argument drained the former heroine, so she leaned back into her husband's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were then drawn away from Josh as the family room began to turn blue in color.

A disembodied voice asked softly, although, it was almost as if a light zephyr had murmured, "KP?"

XXX

 _Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Three adults sat in the Sensei's private quarters on a mat with steaming tea in front of them. _(Yori-sensei you seem troubled. Are you feeling well?),_ Hirotaka inquired.

 _(I am well, but I feel a deep quiet around the school since our friend Hanna-kun has returned back to live out her life on the sacred mountain.),_ the head of the ninja school informed her husband.

 _(My Japanese isn't that bad, but I agree, Yori-sensei that air around here seems heavy for this time of year.),_ the former child-weapon gave her insight to the elder instructors.

" _Hanna.",_ a male's voice that almost sounded like the breeze wafted into their ears.

Yori and Hirotaka jumped to their feet in a flash and were instantly on guard from what looked like an incursion into their space.

 _(Who are you?),_ Hiro stepped in front of his wife and 'the Han' in order to protect them.

The room they were in began to glow blue _, (I was once called the Chosen One Hiro.),_ the 'voice' informed the three.

Tears beginning to pool, "Ron-sama?", Yori blurted in English, "Are you back?"

"For a moment only.", the voice informed them.

Yori asked, "Are you a Spirit?"

"Yes I am, please my friends be at peace as I and Rufus are."

"Brother?", Hanna Stoppable finally regained her voice.

"Yes Sister, be at peace. Love survives all, forgive Mom and Dad. We must go, but we love you all."

A higher voice seemed to add, "Hnk, bye Sister."

Yori asked, "Ron-sama?"

Hearing nothing in return, Yori asked again, "Ron-sama?"

Again there was nothing. So Hiro said, "Ron-san _had_ to have the last word, at least he is happy now." To this the two women nodded silently as both began to weep.

With a sad smile Hanna said, "My brother is happy now."

XXX

" _Ronnnnn_?", Kim thought for a moment then gasped not having heard the nickname that Ron Stoppable had given her for years.

Then the former heroine heard softly, "Hnk, Mom."

"Ruffie?"

The room continued to get more light until Kim and the others were able to see a dark form begin to take shape in front of the fire. The azure light in the room then began to fade and at the same time the figure began to glow blue as a small blue bump seemed to blaze into light on the form's shoulder.

The form seemed to have a hood on as did the little bump on the form's shoulder. Again it seemed to say, "KP."

Kim was now sitting straight next to her husband as Josh's eyes opened wide with what he was witnessing.

Monique and Brick sat there shivering at the spectacle taking place in their presence.

Kim and Josh were both focused on the sight in front of them and not their guests. Kim rose up in her seat next to Josh. "Kim.", he asked.

"Josh, I think it's all right…"

"OK, but…"

"I think it's Ron and he'd never hurt me."

"But it can't _be_ honey…"

"Josh. Let me try, ok?"

"OK, but be careful, one false move from whatever that is and I'm calling security."

Kim didn't have the heart to tell her husband that if the figure wanted to harm them, calling security wouldn't stop that from happening. So she patted Josh on the shoulder and rose from her seat on the sofa.

The now glowing form had not advanced from its position directly in front of the fireplace.

"Kim.", it said again almost hauntingly.

Monique was now wide eyed and stayed on the 'safe' side of Brick while she began to shiver, "Listen **you** …whatever you are, go _away_ …this is a sick joke."

Josh glanced over at his and Kim's friends while picking up his security phone, knowing if he pushed the 'red' button three heavily armed men would arrive in under two minutes, "I don't think this is a joke. Just be quiet and see what Kim is going to try and do."

Bundled in her thick sweater, the former heroine padded towards the form as it continued to glow as darkness left an aura around it. Kim was finally able to focus as she raised her glasses hanging from around her neck to put them on.

The smaller form lowered the hood from over its head and squeaked, "Mom."

Kim put her hand over her mouth and lowered her voice until it was just a whisper, "Rufus, my old friend…Can I touch you?"

"Hnk, nope.", came the chittered answer from the specter of the rodent.

"KP.", the larger form said as it lowered its hood to reveal what appeared to be a twenty-year old version of Ron Stoppable that she could see through.

"Ron…are you…ah…"

"KP, it is done, you and your family are safe. Thank you for giving me the strength to win for everyone."

"Ron? … What are you doing here?"

"I promised your Dad that I would talk to you face to face. This is the best I can do. But we must go. Long life.", the former sidekick slowly informed his boss in Team Possible.

"Ron, I love you and I always will.", Kim told him as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Thank you KP, and I love you too…Always.", Ron responded as he seemed to turn back to the fireplace and fade even further.

Josh knew he had to say something to the slowly disappearing ghost and hopped to his feet, "Ron…"

The visage of the sidekick turned back towards the guy he set Kim up with. Twice, "Yes, Josh."

"I'm sorry Ron."

The form laughed lightly, "I know, but it was a good one Josh. Take care of her. And thank you."

Josh Mankey was nervous when he rose to his feet to speak with something that he didn't quite understand. "I'll see you later?"

Ron didn't say anything for almost a minute. Then stated, "Yes and KP too." The ghostly figure began to fade from view and said as he and Rufus disappeared, "Love is forever, goodbye."

The scene had only lasted a few minutes and when nothing more was said, Kim Mankey began to break down. "He came back to see me."

Josh held his wife and whispered, "Yes he did, because he loves you Kim. Let's sit back down, I think Monique and Brick have some questions to ask."

Finis

XXXXXX

And there it is.

Kim Possible, Josh Mankey, Rufus, Hanna, Monique, Brick and Ron Stoppable along with all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We enjoy this little hobby to get everyone to take their meds.

And that's a wrap,

ST-103


End file.
